Eclipsed
by CapriSunGirl
Summary: When Triple H discovers a bruise on Lilian will he be able to put his loyalty to Stephanie and the McMahon’s aside, or will he ignore the obvious and instead try to make his marriage work. Kane, TripleH, Shane, Lilian, Stephanie, others. PLEASE READ
1. Intro

**Title: Eclipsed**

**Summary:**

When Triple H discovers a bruise on Lillian Garcia will he be able to put his loyalty to Stephanie and the McMahon's aside, or will he ignore the obvious and instead try to make his marriage work. Possible Lillian/Triple H pairing. Also includes Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon and others. FIRST STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Background:**

Upon entering the WWE, Lillian Garcia met Shane McMahon and it was love at first sight. He was handsome, charming, rich and the perfect gentleman. Shane picked up on Lillian's interest in him almost immediately and it didn't take long before the two were sleeping together. As far as Lillian was concerned Shane was the only man for her, and before long she found herself actually married to the man of her dreams.

Well, two years and a dozen bruises later, Lillian has since realized that not everyone and everything is as it seems.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Triple H is married to one of the most powerful women in the wrestling industry, Stephanie McMahon. On the surface they seem like the perfect couple and very happy. Both have an unquestionable passion for the business and their love affair behind the scenes has been well documented and admired by many. The surface though can be deceiving.

Unfortunately for Triple H, Stephanie's priorities, much like her father's, have always been with the WWE first, everything else, including Hunter, seemed to come second. So as much as Hunter hated to admit it, before long he found himself falling out of love.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Triple H and Lillian had found an uncommon friendship the second both became part of the McMahon family. There was no hiding an underlying attraction between them, but both have remained loyal to their spouses regardless of the circumstances. But when Hunter accidentally discovers for the second time in a month a bruise on Lillian's arm, their relationship with each other, and the McMahons, will change forever…..

**Chapter 1** (Triple H discovers a bruise on Lillian)

**A/N: Okay, so that is just a teaser. What I need to know form you all is should I continue? I'd love to get some feedback and some readers who I hope will be with me through the end. But first, I need to know if anyone will actually be reading. This is my first story so reviews will be real important for me. Thank you and please let me know if you want to see what is going to happen. Thank you!!!**


	2. Triple H Discovers a Bruise

**Chapter 1** (Triple H discovers a bruise on Lillian)

Lilian stared at the bags under her eyes through the mirror in the women's locker room. It was another Raw taping, preceded by another fight and another night of crying herself to sleep. She simply could not remember when everything changed between her and Shane. All she knew was that she was now what society would call a 'victim', and that was something she had always refused to be. Maybe that's why she put up with it for so long. In the beginning she had always tried to stand up for herself, and refused to let Shane mock her for being "nothing more than a singer with a nice ass". If he got rough, she would fight right back. But the harder she fought, the more Shane's temper would grow. Lilian was tired of hiding the bruises. The woman she used to be now seemed like a mere shadow from the past. Sadly enough, part of her had hoped Shane would change and that her so called Prince Charming would someday be the man she married. Unfortunately for her, for as long as Shane was a McMahon, and used to getting what he wanted, there would be no changing.

_Knock, knock_

As soon as Lilian heard a knock at the door, she spun around nervously, trying to collect herself and play the part of Lilian Garcia, happily married woman to the future of the WWE.

"Hey Lil', it's Hunter. Vince needs you in five." Triple H called from behind the door

Lilian took one last look at herself in the mirror, tested her fake smile and then walked over and opened the door.

"The show's about to start. You're supposed to be in the ring." Triple H said as a playful smile crossed his lips. "Love the outfit." He finished.

Lilian rolled her eyes. Of course he loved the outfit. Her boobs were practically falling out or her top.

"Oh shit, I forgot something." Lilian announced, suddenly remembering she forgot to put on lipstick.

"Forget it, we have to go." Triple H responded, grabbing Lilian by the arm before she could run back into the locker room.

"Ouch." The word escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

Triple H raised an eyebrow. He had barely touched the woman. It certainly wasn't the reaction he had expected.

"Lil', you okay?" He asked as he immediately released her arm.

Lilian shook away the pain as if it was nothing.

"It's nothing, let's just go. Vince is probably busting a blood vessel right now." Lilian tried to joke in order to distract Triple H's attention from her arm.

Triple H on the other hand would not be fooled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. You know Vinnie Mac is all bark and no bite. I want to see that arm." Hunter insisted.

In any other circumstance the fact that someone had a sore arm would not have raised any flags with Hunter, but because this was Lilian, it did. He'd never admitted it to anyone before, but he was sure he'd noticed a bruise on Lilian's left wrist several weeks ago. _How the hell does someone get a bruise on their wrist unless another person put it there_ he wondered at the time. It's not like you can cause a mark like that by accident. Same with an arm. Something with Lilian just wasn't right.

"Drop it Hunter. Please." Lilian stated with force, and then ended almost begging.

"Sorry." He replied just before pulling up her sleeve and inspecting the damage.

Sure enough there it was, sloppily covered with makeup but obvious just the same, a bruise, similar to the markings of someone grabbing her by the arm with extreme force.

"What the fuck is this all about Lilian?" Hunter demanded.

Lilian wanted to cry, but held firm. She was dying to tell someone the truth but feared the consequences. The last thing she needed was this getting around the locker room. Not only could it possibly mean a divorce, it could also mean the end of her job.

"Who are you protecting Lil', did Shane do this?" Hunter asked poignantly. It was the first and only name that popped into his mind.

"No!" Lilian shot back immediately.

Even she couldn't understand why she was protecting Shane, but she was.

Hunter knew better. He had known Shane for a long time. When he had heard that Shane actually proposed to Lilian, he was shocked. But then again, Shane loved making people think he was a saint. Stephanie and Vince got their hands dirty on a daily basis. They were on the front line when dealing with talent and storylines and were bound to piss a few people off. Love them or hate them, they were what they were. Shane on the other hand pretended to be better. God knows if any of the divas knew what he was actually like, he wouldn't be fucking so many of them behind Lilian's back. Okay, Candice could be the exception, but regardless Shane liked to keep his hands clean. Underneath it all though, Hunter knew better. Shane was nothing more than a spoiled obsessive rich boy, where getting his way simply meant making a quick phone call to Vince or Linda.

As Hunter stared at Lilian who was now fighting to keep from making eye contact, he could sense a deep hurt behind her otherwise strong exterior. He thought it best not to press the issue.

"Alright Lil', just take care of yourself." Triple H warned compassionately. There was so much more he wanted to say. "Better get going, that blood vessel on Vince is probably 'bout ready to explode." He smirked referring to Lilian's earlier joke, but underneath he was fuming at the thought of someone laying their hands on Lilian.

Lilian smiled up at Triple H. She knew he wanted to ask more, but held back. Probably for the first time since knowing the man she could see he was more than just a great wrestler and a body of muscles. He was a man with a heart, something foreign to Lilian when it came to men lately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night as Triple H watched his wife Stephanie undressing for bed, his thoughts simply could not stray from Lilian. Two bruises in a month. _Damn it!_ He thought to himself. _It had to be Shane._

"I'm catching an early flight to New York tomorrow. Share holders meeting." Stephanie informed Hunter with a sense of exhaustion behind her voice as she slipped into bed with him.

Whether Stephanie and Hunter liked it or not, she was a certified workaholic. It was all she knew. There was never a question in her mind that she would someday be responsible for running a multimillion dollar company. The same company her grandfather and father worked their asses off to get to where they were today. Make no mistake, Stephanie was grateful for every moment her father and mother sacrificed to build an empire and ensure that she and Shane could live in luxury for the rest of their lives. It was this same gratitude that drove her to work more hours than any normal human being. It's not that being a workaholic was bad, it's just that it was bad for marriage.

"What time?" Triple H asked plainly. He was used to it.

"7:00am".

The sigh in Triple H's voice told volumes. Another early flight. It seemed to be a routine. Put on a show, get back to the hotel after midnight, and then wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning to catch an early flight. Not a whole lot of time for each other.

As Stephanie curled up next to him, Triple H softly placed his fingers on her head and ran them gently through her hair. Although Stephanie was probably seconds away from sleep, Triple H would not be so lucky. He wondered how Lilian was doing. The thought of her now, being with Shane, bugged him. He would have much preferred she be with anyone other than his current brother-in-law.

The next two seconds of silence seemed like a lifetime. Triple H did what he could to just let things go, but it just wasn't happening.

"Lilian had a pretty nasty bruise on her arm." He announced quietly to his exhausted wife. His intention was to see how she would react. Maybe Shane has done this type of thing before. Maybe Stephanie had already known that Shane was abusing Lilian and he was just a little behind the times.

"Oh yeah, how did that happen?" Stephanie asked somewhere between the world of sleep and the world of the living.

"She didn't say. Maybe I should ask Shane tomorrow and see what he says." Triple H suggested, again, trying to get some kind of hint from Stephanie.

"He'll be on the flight tomorrow. You can ask him then." Stephanie replied and then pulled the covers close to her head. She was now officially on dream street.

**Chapter 2** (Triple H has a discussion with Shane)

**A/N: Well what did you think, was the chapter too long or too short? Does it seem I'm rushing things or do you like the pace? Still interested? So many questions, I know. Please let me know what you think. Your opinions mean a lot to me and thank you for reading!!!**


	3. Triple H has a discussion w Shane

**Chapter 2** (Triple H has a discussion with Shane)

As Triple H started to help the driver unload bags from the limo, he spotted Shane helping Lilian on board the WWE corporate jet. The guy was definitely smooth, he thought to himself, always the perfect gentleman around the ladies. Guys like him had no shame when it came to women. For Shane it was always wham, bam thank you ma'am, and he had been able to get away with it pretty much his whole life. Why? Because he had lots of money, charm and a baby face many women just simply could not resist. Maybe that's why Lilian stayed with him despite the fact he used her as his own personal punching bag. Triple H shook his head at the idea. No way. Lilian was different than other divas. She was no Torrie Wilson or Shane's current fuck toy Candice. She was beautiful, independent and smart. Three qualities that made her attraction to Shane all the more baffling to Triple H. She simply did not need to be with an asshole like Shane McMahon. Unless of course she was actually still in love with the guy after everything he had been doing to her.

"Steph." Triple H said as he grabbed Stephanie by the arm before she headed off toward the plane. "After your meeting today we really need to talk." Triple H insisted.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. Triple H had always been a pretty intense guy, but his current tone reflected an even deeper, more serious side than before.

"Okay Hunter, I'm all yours after the meeting." She responded with a smile as she placed her hand on his face and gave him a peck on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board the plane Lilian sat next to the window so she could gaze out and avoid any unnecessary conversation between her and Shane. Last night after the show, Shane did not get back to their hotel room until one o'clock in the morning. He had said he was with Vince and Stephanie going through show tape, but the alcohol on his breath said otherwise. The last time Lilian had asked him if he was cheating on her it started as an argument and ended with her being face down on the floor. She received a nice little rug burn on the chin for that little effort. Since then, she had been smart to avoid the topic all together.

When Lilian spotted Shane walking toward her an almost unconscious sense of fear came over her. You would have thought she would be used to it by now, but she wasn't.

"So are you going to explain to me why fucking you last night was like fucking a dead corpse?" Shane asked cruelly as he took a seat next to Lilian.

Lilian turned toward Shane with a mix of fear and anger in her eyes. There was a lot of truth to the saying that there is a thin line between love and hate. Lilian hated Shane for being such a control freak, but at the same time she melted every time she saw his bed room eyes and warm smile. For all of his bad qualities, Shane did have good ones too. He was charming and funny, never shy and always the life of the party. Those were some of the qualities that drew Lilian to him in the first place. Unfortunately for Lilian it was Shane's controlling nature that always seemed to get the best of him. Mix that with the fact that he was rich, powerful and good-looking and you had a lethal mix.

"Shane, you got home after one, I was already in bed half asleep. I was tired." Lilian explained sternly.

Shane laughed slightly at Lilian's statement rolling his eyes as if she were out of her mind.

There was some truth to what she said though. She was tired. Both physically and emotionally, but she had not been asleep. How could she? She was alone in her hotel room wondering when the hell her husband would finally decide to join her. What hurt her most though was when Shane finally did get back to their room, all he wanted was a quick fuck, regardless of whether Lilian was ready for it or not. Sex between them always seemed to be a one-sided affair. Shane sought only to pleasure himself, and if Lilian wasn't in the mood, she would ultimately end up paying for it.

"I work way more than you do Lilian. All you do is sing. I'm running a multi-million dollar company and here you are giving me the, _I'm tired,_ excuse?" Shane asked rhetorically as his anger started getting the best of him. Then, leaning in close to Lilian's ear he whispered, "Don't ever give me that fucking excuse again." He demanded.

Then without warning Shane kissed Lilian on the lips with complete aggression. It was more a warning than any show of affection. As Shane pulled away he gave her a final warning glare and then quickly allowed his face to soften. There was no need in his mind to make a scene, especially since he saw Triple H headed in his direction.

"Hey Shane-O, got a second?" Triple H asked.

Hunter's eyes caught Lilian's for just a brief second, but Lilian was quick in looking the other direction.

"Sure man, what's up?" Shane replied to his brother in law.

"I just want to talk to you, in private." Triple H responded.

Lilian's heart dropped to the floor as soon as she heard Triple H ask to talk to Shane. After what Triple H discovered last night, she now worried what this discussion might entail. She looked up at the wrestling legend, her soft eyes pleading with his more aged features.

"No problem." Shane said and then got up from his seat to follow Triple H to the back of the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Triple H watched Shane as the two took seats across from each other. Shane always gave the impression that he didn't have a care in the world. He was like his mom in that regard, always cool, calm and collected. Triple H was about to change that.

"So what's on your mind Hunter?" Shane asked.

"I ran into Lilian yesterday. She had a pretty nasty bruise on her arm. I figured since you're her husband you'd want to know." Triple H said. He was smart enough not to come right out and accuse Shane of any abuse. Instead, his purpose was to let Shane know that he was watching.

"A bruise?" Shane asked as if he was just as surprised as Hunter. "Did she say how she got it?" He finished.

"Nope."

A sense of relief washed over Shane. On the outside he kept his cool, on the inside a million thoughts ran through his head. The last thing he needed was for Triple H to start getting into his business. If you asked Shane out right if hitting a woman was okay, he'd tell you no. But if you asked him if Lilian deserved every mark he left on her, he'd tell you yes. In Shane's mind, the only time he ever got physical with Lilian was when she had pushed him too far. At some point she would get the hint to stop nagging him about whether he was cheating on her or not. Sooner or later she would learn that he was a busy man with a lot on his mind, so when he wanted to fuck her, she had no right to refuse him. These were only a few of the things that bothered him about Lilian. After they had agreed to say their "I do's", Lilian seemed to think she owned him, that she could somehow call the shots. But Shane was a McMahon, and when it came to that, he was the one that would be calling the shots, not her.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll talk to her about it though. I'd hate to find out someone is messing with her backstage. You know how some of the younger guys are, too cocky for their own good." Shane replied.

Triple H smirked at the response. He had to admit, Shane was good at covering his tracks. In the wrestling industry there were plenty of guys you could point the finger at if something went wrong and let's face it, the new crop of wrestlers like CM Punk, Cena, Carlito, Orton and RVD had been know to break the rules more than a few times. One huge difference would always remain between the guys who busted their butts in the ring night after night and businessmen like Shane; the grunts would always get caught. On the other hand Shane-O was too far up the food chain to let anything slip through the cracks or to the media.

"Yeah, I know." Triple H half-heartedly agreed. "Let me know if you find out what bastard it is that thinks its okay to treat a woman like that. I'd be more than happy to help you kick his ass." Triple H said with a smile and then patted Shane on the shoulder. It was Hunter's signature, _you think you really pulled one over on me, but I know better_ kind of gesture.

As Triple H walked away, Shane laughed nervously at the comment. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Triple H would indeed make good on his threat if he had too.

**Chapter 3** (Another Late Night for Steph)

**A/N: There's chapter two. I just want to stop and thank those of you who have provided such helpful reviews. I'm really starting to get into this story more than I thought. For anyone who is a Shane fan, forgive me for putting him is such a poor light. It's easy for me because I am not a big fan, and at the same time I have to admit he's an easy and fun bad guy to write. As for Triple H, the guy to me is so damn sexy, and I respect him for the way he treats his fans and for his work ethic. So of course he's going to be the hero! Comments please. Go ahead, let me have it!**


	4. Another Late Night For Steph

**Chapter 3** (Another Late Night for Steph)

**A/N: This chapter may be disturbing to some readers and does contain forced sexual situations. In no way are the people in this chapter intended to be portrayed as real. This is purely fictional! **

When Shane and Lilian arrived back at their Manhattan based penthouse apartment, Shane threw his bags down in frustration.

"Fucking asshole. Since when is Hunter so concerned about your well being?" Shane asked Lilian directly.

He had been wanting to confront her since his conversation with Triple H on the plane, but thought it wiser to wait until they were alone.

"What are you talking about Shane?" Lilian asked, unfortunately knowing full well what he was referring to.

Shane ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to come right out and say it, if he did it would be as if he was actually admitting to putting a bruise on Lilian and thus physically abusing her. That would be something he would never admit to.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't act stupid." He threatened.

Lilian could see Shane's anger rising and took a few steps back from him. When he was in this kind of mood there was no telling what he would do. One thing was for sure though, the issue would not go away until she answered him. She would have to choose her words wisely.

"Hunter is family. We see each other almost every week. You don't think he's going to notice something as big as this?" She replied in slight defiance, now pulling up her sleeve to show Shane what he had done.

She knew her reply would come with a consequence, but that would've come anyway.

Upon seeing the bruise Shane shook his head and smirked. Lilian could see him roll his eyes as if to say she was making a small deal into a big one.

"Whatever Lilian. Is it my fault you bruise easily?" He asked still smirking.

Lilian could hardly believe what she was hearing. On second thought, she could, and that was the saddest part. Shane was a master at placing the blame on other people. Rarely did he ever own up to the fact that for all the things the fans, writers and everyone else accused his father and sister of being, that he was ten times worse. The fact that he was actually blaming Lilian for the baseball sized bruise on her arm was proof of that.

"You're right Shane. I suppose it is pretty easy to get a bruise when someone is squeezing your arm so hard you think your bones are going to break." Lilian retorted with courage, but as soon as the words spilled from her mouth she felt the hard sting of Shane's hand hitting her across the face, the strength of which knocked her to the ground.

"You really are a bitch aren't you?" Shane asked staring down at her, shaking his head in disappointment. "By the way, while you're down there, I want you to fuck me the way you were supposed to last night." Shane demanded. The thought stole into his mind at the last second.

As Lilian held a hand to her cheek, her eyes widened. Shane wanted her to make love to him whether she liked it or not. It was his little way of putting her in her place. A reminder that he was the one calling the shots, not her.

"Shane please, not now." Lilian begged as tears now started to fall from her eyes.

"Begging, now that's more like it." Shane smirked.

Still on the floor Lilian tried to scoot herself away, while Shane worked to undo his belt. But it was of no use. Before Lilian could create any kind of distance between herself and Shane, he had descended on her, pinning her to the floor.

"No Shane please." Lilian begged again, now trying to push Shane off of her.

Shane though was able to grab both her wrists and hold them together in one hand, while the other hand worked to slide down her panties.

"Stop fighting me Lilian. I know you like it this way. I was a fool not to fuck you like this before." Shane said coldly, tired of the fact that sleeping with Lilian had lost all excitement for him…until now.

Lilian fought her tears while she continued to struggle, until she realized that the more she struggled, the more Shane was getting turned on. When Shane forced his lips on to hers she finally decided it best to stop fighting. Shane was going to do whatever he pleased regardless of her tears or her pleas.

After taking in Lilian's lips, neck and breasts with his mouth, Shane finally pushed himself inside of her, the force of which left Lilian screaming in pain. While Shane proceeded onward, Lilian couldn't help but to wonder how she could have married a man like this. How could she have been so blind in knowing what Shane was really like? How could the man who was so charming and such a gentleman when they first met, now be so uncaring and cruel?

Unfortunately for Lilian, the questions would be left unanswered and she would simply have to pray that the pain she was feeling now would all be over quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Triple H impatiently tapped his fingers on the kitchen table. It was now six o'clock in the evening and Stephanie was expected home several hours ago. Finally his cell phone rang.

"Baby, I've been waiting, what's going on? We seriously need to talk." Triple H asked Stephanie who was on the other line.

"I'm sorry Hunter." Stephanie sighed. "After the meeting I decided to catch up on some paperwork here at the office. I lost track of time. I'll make it up to you when I get home okay?" Stephanie replied, hoping Hunter would pick up on the sexual innuendo.

Triple H scratched the back of his head in frustration. He was used to being disappointed, but this was the wrong time and day. Before making any further assumptions about Shane and Lilian's relationship, he wanted to at least tell Stephanie what he had discovered. He knew Shane was lying about the bruise in claiming he had no idea where it came from, but still, Triple H wanted to discuss the matter with Stephanie. It was her brother after all and the two of them were very close.

"Damn it Steph, this is serious babe, it's about Shane." Triple H replied in aggravation. It's not that he wasn't in the mood to make love to Stephanie, he was always in the mood for that, it's just he felt when it came to Lilian that time was of the essence.

"Fine Hunter, but I don't need your macho attitude in my face. I'll be home in a half hour, we can talk then." Stephanie replied and then hung up the phone in agitation.

For as much as Hunter loved Stephanie, he had to admit, she was definitely a spitfire and not someone to be messed with. Like all the McMahon's, she had a short fuse. Triple H had learned that early on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Stephanie walked through the door, Triple H went to greet her. In the time that he had been waiting, he thought a lot about Lilian. Her sad eyes just could not escape his mind. He'd never actually noticed just how afraid and lifeless she was until discovering the bruise. It was then that he seemed to take in her every expression and movement, anything to get a clue as to what was really happening between her and Shane. In his mind, if Shane was abusing Lilian on a regular basis, he wanted her out of that house as soon as possible. Surely Stephanie would want the same.

"Hey baby." Triple said as he lowered his head and kissed Stephanie on the lips. "Can you sit down?" He asked, grabbing her hands in his and leading her to the couch.

Stephanie smiled slightly and agreed. The thought of sitting down and putting her feet up for the moment was a welcomed concept.

"Okay Hunter, now what is so important that we have to talk about? I know you don't want to hear it but I am tired. There's a lot going on with Wrestlemania coming up, I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." Stephanie replied.

Triple H rolled his eyes. It was always something. If it wasn't Wrestlemania it was Backlash, if it wasn't Backlash it was Unforgiven. With the number of PPVs the WWE was putting on right now, it was no wonder people were actually still watching.

"Alright babe here goes, has Shane ever been rough with a woman before, you know like has he ever hit or pushed a girl?" Triple H asked directly.

Stephanie immediately sat up in her seat and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean has Shane ever hit a woman? Of course not. What kind of question is that Hunter?" Stephanie asked. She could feel herself taking Shane's defense regardless of what Triple H would have to say.

"I found a bruise on Lilian yesterday. It didn't look good." Hunter replied trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

Stephanie stood up out of her seat. She didn't like where the conversation was headed at all.

"How dare you Hunter!" She spat. "Shane would never do anything like that. Don't you ever accuse him of something like that again, is that clear?!" Stephanie shouted just before leaving the room and slamming the door to their bedroom.

Triple H closed his eyes and pursed his lips thinking he wanted to hit the nearest wall. Maybe it would be best if he simply forgot what he saw on Lilian. Maybe it was a one time thing and he was making a big deal out of nothing. It was obvious that if he kept pressing the issue he would only push Stephanie further away. Triple H was never one to just let things go, but maybe this time he would have to. At least for now.

**Chapter 4 **(Covering His Ass)

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too much. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are really helping me along. Thank you!!!**


	5. Dinner at the McMahons

**Chapter 4 **(Dinner at the McMahon's)

**A/N: I had to change the title of my chapter since I didn't actually get to the scene I was trying to get to. That's a good thing, I hope. Enjoy!**

In the days that followed, Vince and Linda had invited Stephanie, Triple H, Shane and Lilian over to their home in Connecticut for dinner. For the McMahon's, family was the single most important thing, then came the business. Considering the fact that the WWE was "family" owned, one could argue that business was just as important. Regardless, both Vince and Linda enjoyed having everyone over for dinner every once in a while to simply let their hair down and actually be together in a location outside of the office or an arena in some random city.

When Triple H pulled into the driveway, he and Stephanie had already been somewhat out of sorts. Stephanie had not been able to get over the fact that Triple H had insinuated that Shane might be physically abusing Lilian.

"Shane is family Hunter, just remember that." Stephanie warned fearing that Triple H would say something inappropriate to her brother.

"Lilian is too Steph." Triple retorted.

He hated the tension between them, but at the same time, someone had to stick up for Lilian. Stephanie glared at Triple H with disdain. But before she could shoot back a reply, Hunter held a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. I'm sorry. I don't want to argue. It's a dead issue for me babe. Let's just try to enjoy the evening okay?" Triple implied sincerely.

He didn't blame Stephanie for sticking up for Shane, but at the same time he wished she wasn't so blind. Maybe if she had seen the bruise first hand like he did, she might have a different opinion, or at least take the matter up with Shane herself.

Triple H's words for the moment seemed to put Stephanie at ease, as she smiled slightly at the older man. With the enormous responsibilities she carried with her at work, even she had to admit that she could at times be somewhat of a bitch toward Hunter. Like her father, even when she was away from the office, the pressure of being a success always seemed to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane looked over at Lilian as they sat in his black SUV and shook his head.

"Can you please try to cover that up or are you trying to get someone to feel sorry for you?" He asked harshly referring to the cut that was left on her lip from a few nights ago.

The fact that Triple H had already made mention of the bruise Lilian had on her arm, coupled with the fact that she now had a brand new mark to go with it, annoyed him. He didn't need Hunter digging further into his business than he already had. Shane would ultimately turn it around as he always did in an effort to downplay the issue.

"Don't even think about telling Hunter some sort of pathetic story. The guy can't be trusted. He'd do anything to get in your pants." Shane continued. It was a warning to Lilian that it would be best she just stay away from Triple H all together.

Lilian looked up at Shane with big eyes. She wanted tell him off right then and there, but held back. How could Shane even accuse Triple H of being untrustworthy when he was the one fucking divas on the side. Not that Lilian had any proof of that, but it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out. Since the first day they tied the knot, Lilian has had to live with the rumors of Shane's "extra curricular" activities. For every night he came home late, for every time she saw him flirting with a diva backstage, it stung her to the bone.

"Shane, can we please not argue tonight?" Lilian asked sternly.

Shane softened his features and smirked. He then placed a hand gently under Lilian's chin and kissed her lips sweetly. It was the kind of kiss that made her fall in love with him in the first place. There were times that Shane's kisses could be so damn intoxicating; like kissing the devil himself.

"I'm only looking out for you Lil', it's part of my protective nature. It comes with having a sister and being an older brother." Shane explained innocently.

Lilian forced a smile as if she understood. Shane's kisses, charm and ridiculous explanations be damned. Despite all of these things, Lilian would never understand how a man who claimed to love and want to protect her could be the same man she needed protecting from. It was an irony she had been living with for quite some time now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Shane and Lilian arrived inside Vince and Linda's home, everyone prepared to sit down for dinner. Triple H couldn't help but to glance over at Lilian. Sure, he had tired to put everything behind him for Stephanie's sake, but like Shane, he had a sister as well. It was simply in his nature to be protective of people, especially women.

Lilian could practically feel Triple H's eyes on her, but she refused to look over at him. One hint that there was something going on between the two and Shane would surely freak out. In a sense, it almost angered Lilian that Triple H continued with this knight in shining amour bullshit. She was a strong woman, she could take care of herself. More importantly, she would have to be the one who would pay for any consequence of his actions, not him.

As everyone took their seat at the dinner table, Triple H sat down still studying Lilian. He was desperately looking for hints to find out if she was hiding any more marks, anything that might indicate the bruise on her arm was not just a one time thing. Sure enough, just beyond all the makeup, he could see a discoloring on her lower lip. To anyone not looking for it, the mark would have gone unnoticed, but this was Triple H, he was looking for it and there it was.

"So Lilian, when do we get to hear some new music from you?" Vince asked noticing that for whatever reason, everyone was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Lilian turned to Vince and shifted in her seat. Before the WWE, music had always been her life. She was a trained singer and the WWE had given her the opportunity to display her skills to a world wide audience. It had also afforded her the opportunity to find a producer and on the side write music and record whenever she had a chance. Since marrying Shane though her music career outside of wrestling had taken a backseat. It wasn't that Shane didn't appreciate Lilian's talents. He did. It's just that the talents he appreciated most were the things she did for him in the bedroom, not her singing. As far as Shane was concerned, her music career was more a joke than anything else.

"Well I..." Lilian started to respond, but was quickly cut off.

"Lilian's a ring announcer dad. The WWE doesn't need an American Idol." Shane mocked.

Triple H shot Shane a glare as soon as he noticed how deeply the words had stung Lilian. At that very moment he wanted to shove his fist down the mouth of the one and only silver spooned brat and heir to the WWE.

"Shane, that's enough." Linda told her son scornfully.

Once again there was dead silence at the table, something that Vince McMahon hated more than empty arena seats.

"Well I can clear more time for you if you need it." Vince told Lilian as he cleared his voice.

Lilian smiled at her father in law. Vince was a man who had gotten the short end of the stick when growing up. You name it, raised poor, an abusive mother, a father he never met until he was a teenager, etc. The guy's life was easy pickin's for volumes of Jerry Springer episodes. It's no wonder he was just a "little" neurotic. Regardless, love him or hate him, when it came down to it, Vince did everything in his power to provide the things for his family that he never had. Considering that fact that everyone sitting at the table were millionaires, he had done a pretty good job of it. Lilian could see that. Maybe it was one of the reasons Vince had embraced her into his family and the WWE to begin with.

"Thank you Vince." Lilian replied and then looked over at Shane. "But I think I'm good for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the main course had been served, Triple H studied Shane. It was amazing, the guy acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. Meanwhile, Lilian had been tripping over her words all night for fear of saying something to piss him off. _Why can't anyone see this?_ Triple H screamed aloud to himself. Surely he wasn't reading more into this than there was. Lilian had been beaten again, and there was a brand new mark to prove it. This time on her face. It was almost as if Shane was leaving marks on her simply to mark his territory. Triple H could hold it in no more. He wanted everyone at the table to know exactly what kind of bastard Shane McMahon truly was.

"So Lilian, how's the arm?" He asked blatantly and without remorse.

Stephanie almost choked on her food as she immediately gave Triple H a hard elbow to the side. Linda and Vince both tossed looks of concern in Lilian's direction, as Shane narrowed his eyes and glared harshly at Triple H.

Lilian was speechless. If she wasn't so concerned about what everyone would think she would have yelled in Triple H's direction, _you fucking idiot!_

"She's fine." Shane immediately interjected. "Right Lilian?" He said turning to his wife and encouraging her to say the right thing.

Lilian looked at Shane with big eyes and then at everyone else at the table. This was actually the first time since being married to Shane that the issue of her abuse had been brought up out in the open. Her friends didn't know, her family didn't know, only she held the secret of the personal hell she had been living through. It wasn't like Shane was beating her on a daily basis. It was maybe a handful of times since their two year marriage and only recently that things had gotten even more violent. Triple H's determination to make it public was not helping either.

"Yes I'm fine, just clumsy." Lilian replied looking up at Triple H with shameful eyes. Then she continued. "I tripped over my foot the other day. Luckily Shane was there and grabbed me by the arm to keep me from falling. Unfortunately it left a nice little bruise. It's nothing really." Lilian insisted. Her last words pointed directly at Triple H.

"See Hunter, it's nothing." Stephanie chimed in, not pleased at all with her husband.

After hearing the explanation, Vince and Linda felt at ease once again and continued on eating their dinner.

"Well that's my boy, always there at the right place and the right time." Vince announced proudly with a shit eating grin, one he is known for.

Shane smirked in Vince's direction, but inside he was sweating bullets. Triple H was way too far into his business now. Something would surely have to be done. What did Triple H care what happened between himself and Lilian anyway Shane thought. Surely Triple H had been tempted to make a point physically when it came to dealing with a woman. Beyond all that, Triple H was no saint. He had cheated on Chyna when he started sleeping with Stephanie. In Shane's mind the guy was nothing more than a hypocrite and a phony.

"I'm a little surprised Hunter that you would even take the time to notice such a small thing on MY wife. Steph, I'd be careful if I were you. You may need to buy a leash for that boy." Shane replied smugly, knowing he was safe to make whatever comment he pleased. Triple H would never be stupid enough to go after him while Stephanie and Linda were around.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I don't need to be a womanizer or a bully to prove I have a bigger dick than everyone else." Triple H shot back with venom making Shane feel like the ass he truly was.

As Vince raised an eyebrow and Linda covered her mouth in disgust with a napkin, Stephanie got up from the table.

"You're an asshole!" She spat at Triple H and then left the room.

**Chapter 5** (Covering His Ass)

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed all that and thanks again for your feedback. For those of you who are reviewing, I hope I am giving you what you want. It's my little way of showing you I appreciate your "active participation" in this story (lol). **


	6. Surviving the Night

**Chapter 5** (Surviving the Night)

**A/N: WARNING, this chapter contains what I would consider explicit adult content which is why I changed the rating to my story. If this kind of thing offends you, save yourself the trouble and don't read. For the rest of you, please don't hate me after this chapter (lol).**

After Stephanie's departure, Shane got up from the table with his fists clenched at his side. Triple H got up as well as if to say, _take your best shot asshole!_

"Shane! Hunter! Both of you sit down!" Vince demanded.

Shane remained focused on Triple H, not daring to let his eyes leave the bigger man.

"Fuck you Hunter. You have no idea who you're messing with." Shane spat and then left the room to go find Stephanie.

Triple H watched Shane as he left, then looked down over at Lilian who's eyes slowly connected with his.

The fear that now overcame her was written all over her face. The damage had been done. The only thing she could do know was think of a way to calm Shane down; anything to distract him from his anger.

"Vince, Linda, can you excuse me please?" Lilian asked politely.

Vince nodded his head. It was obvious she needed to get away and at this point found it best that everyone excused themselves anyway. There would be no desert tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just inside Vince and Linda's piano room, with the door closed, Shane was pacing as he ran a hand through his hair. Stephanie stood watching him with her arms folder across her chest. She was feeling a mixture of both betrayal and anger by Triple H's actions.

"That son of a bitch is lucky I didn't beat the crap out of him." Shane declared. He had taken one too many bumps to the head in thinking he could actually take on a guy like Triple H. It was either that or his over-sized ego doing the talking. "Just who in the hell does he think he is?" Shane asked turning to his sister.

Stephanie was speechless. It had been a long time since she had seen Shane so angry. Then suddenly, Shane walked up to Stephanie and grabbed her hard by the arm.

"Can't you control him? He's your fucking husband!" Shane shouted at her.

Stephanie winced slightly from the pain in her arm that she now felt.

"Shane, you're hurting me." She said, begging him to let her go.

Shane looked at his sister and immediately softened.

"Steph, I'm sorry. It's just, I'm angry. Hunter had no right." Shane replied as he pulled his sister into him and rested his chin gently on her head, as if now to console her.

He couldn't see the tears now forming from Stephanie's eyes. Shane's anger had scared her, that was for sure.

After a moment, Stephanie pulled away from Shane and looked up at him.

"I'll talk to Hunter Shane. You have nothing to worry about." She told him, still shaken from everything that had just happened.

Shane smiled warmly at Stephanie and wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Thanks Steph." He replied and then watched as she turned to leave. Shortly thereafter a angered look formed on his face.

"Hunter you piece of crap." He said to himself as he shook his head and pulled out his cell phone.

Dialing the number he knew by heart he waited for the other person to answer.

"Hello?" The woman with the high, bubbly voice answered.

"Candice, its Shane. It's been a while, we need to catch up. Meet me at my office tomorrow. I have a little business I need to discuss." Shane told her sweetly, disguising the fact that he was agitated.

"Oh really?! Well if its just business, I'll be sure to wear something appropriate." Candice replied flirtatiously.

"Wear whatever you want sweetheart, because it won't stay on for long." Shane replied, a million dirty thoughts running through his mind. "See you then." He finished and then hung up the phone.

Shane was confident that in no time Triple H would be the one looking like an ass, not him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilian looked out at the night sky and the things that surrounded her while she stood on the front porch of the McMahon mansion collecting herself.

Despite all the money, the fame, the opportunities, and the fans who loved her, she was completely miserable. She wanted things between her and Shane to work. He was everything she thought she wanted, but the life she was leading made her feel sick inside. She was sick of lying and covering up the truth, especially to people she knew genuinely cared for her. People like Triple H.

"Lilian, you okay?" Triple H asked as he opened the front door to see Lilian standing there alone.

Lilian spun around startled. She wasn't expecting anyone to find her.

"Hunter?" She replied.

Triple H put his head down and looked at the ground. He knew he owed her an apology, it's just he wasn't very good at that type of thing.

"Lil' I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut." He admitted.

Lilian laughed to herself_. It was a little too late now wasn't it_ she thought.

"You're damn right Hunter." She replied with frustration and anger. All the hate she was feeling toward Shane was now pointed in Triple H's direction. "Why can't you let things go? You think you're being some kind of big man but you're not. You're only making things worse." Lilian finished and then turned away so that Triple H would not see her cry.

"Lilian." Triple H said as he moved in front of her to get her attention.

When Lilian refused to look up at him, Triple H lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"Lilian please. Tell me how things can get worse?" He asked as he traced the cut on her lip with his index finger.

Lilian immediately slapped Triple H's hand away.

"Fuck you Hunter. I don't need your knight in shining armor macho bullshit!" She yelled, furious over his persistence.

Just then Shane walked out the door. He had caught the tail end of Lilian's comment.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked looking between both Triple H and Lilian.

Triple H ignored Shane for the time being. He could feel his temperature rising by the second.

"Lilian, why don't you stay here for the night?" Triple H begged her, sensing that when Shane got her home, he would take his anger out on her.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business and let me handle my wife." Shane replied stepping up to Triple H and trying to make his chest look as big as possible.

Triple H smirked at Shane. He knew that if he wanted to at any time he could break Shane in half. God knows he wanted to now.

Then suddenly, Triple H coolly stepped closer to Shane and let the smirk fall into a cold stare.

"You won't get away with this. I promise you that." He warned him.

Shane held his stare briefly, but then a crooked smile came over his face. The testosterone flowing between them was now getting out of control.

"Whatever Hunter. Shouldn't you be inside with Steph right now instead of waving your dick in front of Lilian?" Shane replied with distaste. Sure, it was a figure of speech, but in Shane's mind, not far from the truth.

Triple H smiled back at Shane and then took one last look at Lilian just before Shane took her by the hand and led her away to his car.

While Triple H watched them leave, he knew Shane was right about one thing, he needed to get back inside to find Stephanie. God only knew the damage that all of this had now brought to his marriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Shane and Lilian arrived home, Shane headed straight for the bar and fixed himself a drink. Still fuming over Triple H's comments he sat down on the couch and stared at Lilian. God only knew what lies she had told Hunter despite the fact he had already warned her not to speak to him at all.

"You know Lilian, after tonight I'm starting to wonder if it's Hunter that wants to get in your pants or if you want to get in his. You're a married woman, start acting like it. Nobody needs to know our business but us. Is that clear?!" Shane started, raising his voice as he spoke.

His tone sent chills down Lilian's spine. So before things got out of hand, Lilian did the one thing she knew would calm him down, regardless of how nauseated it made her feel.

"Shane, I'm sorry." She said as she approached him, almost seductively.

Shane smiled up at the blond woman before him and let his eyes roam up and down her body. A smile came across his face.

"Prove it." He told her.

Lilian took in a breath knowing what she had to do, it was performance time. Being careful not to show any sign of her own disgust, Lilian threw her hair back, put on a plastic smile, and then slowly straddled Shane's lap. The moment her weight was on his, Shane ran his hands through her hair, pushing her face forward and then kissed her hard on the lips. The aggression with which he used sent a tear rolling down Lillian's cheek, but still she pressed forward. Stopping now would surely mean another mark and possibly worse.

As Shane held his lips to hers, he let one hand drift down her neck and along the bare skin of her chest. Lilian in the meantime, worked to undo his belt and then carefully slid the zipper of his pants downward.

There used to be a time when Lilian would have enjoyed all this. But not now. She was seducing Shane more out of her need to survive, not out of any passion that she had for the man.

"Good girl." Shane managed to gasp as his breathing grew heavier and his desire to be inside of her overwhelmed him.

After caressing her breasts, Shane moved his hand down even further to work his fingers up her skirt and between her legs. Lilian cursed herself as the moment caught her by surprise, allowing a moan of ecstasy to escape her lips. Shane smiled at the sound of her pleasure and then finally pushed inside of her. Lilian realized what he had now accomplished. Total and complete control.

**Chapter 6 **(Covering His Ass)

**A/N: So what do you think? I know, probably every Shane McMahon fan out there hates me right now, but it's just a character. Even though I'm not a fan, I in no way think that he is really like this. Except for the ladies man part, I'm sure he's a very nice man. I mean come on, he's got great genes right (lol). Like I said before, he plays a good bad guy in stories and I'm tired of seeing Edge get crapped on all the time.**

**I also wanted to take a second to thank those of you who have helped me along. It is much appreciated and I appreciate the fact that you are able to enjoy the story despite how your favorites may or may not be portrayed. THANK YOU ALL! Please keep those reviews coming, even if you hate me right now. I can take it.**


	7. Covering His Butt

**Chapter 6 **(Covering His Ass)

The next morning Lilian squinted at the sun that shown through the window. Burying herself back under the covers she could hardly muster the desire to get out of bed. Shane had already left for the office and this was one of her rare days off, before getting back on the road for another show. It was on days like these that Lilian tried desperately to relish the moment. No Shane to have to deal with, no backstage politics or rehearsals, no fans, nothing. This was her time.

Despite what Shane had thought of her music, she enjoyed writing and playing on the piano. She often wondered why she had let Shane doubt herself when it came to that. It was obvious Vince supported her in her decision to continue to pursue it, but the thought of having to deal with Shane's degrading comments discouraged her from even setting foot in a studio.

Lilian decided though that she needed a release. So, letting out a yawn and giving her body a final stretched she managed to pull herself out of bed. As her feet hit the floor she groaned slightly from the soreness she felt. Even though she had allowed Shane to make "love" to her the previous night, Shane had little mercy when it came to getting what he wanted, regardless of the pain it brought on to Lilian. In the months they were together before their marriage, Shane was an expert when it came to pleasing Lilian between the sheets. He was aggressive, but at the same time considerate. It was never difficult for Lilian to experience an orgasm with him and often multiple times. After their marriage though, all that seemed to disappear. Shane no longer felt the need for compassion when it came to sex with Lilian. It was as if he was simply fucking a whore. His love-making went from passionate to self-serving. As a result, Lilian often found more pain than pleasure in the moments and hours that followed.

Several moments after emerging from the comfort of her bed, Lilian had finished taking a nice, warm shower. It wasn't until after feeling the relaxation or the warm water splashing over her body did she finally feel halfway alive. Her mind was somehow clearer after being in such a haze since last night. All she could do really was try to live in the now, forget last night and live in the now. Lilian knew that when she had time to herself, that she needed to do the things that made her feel good, instead of worrying so much about what Shane wanted, or anybody else for that matter. Shane may have been able to control her physically and verbally, but he would never completely control her soul. That's one of the reasons she decided to sit down in front of her piano, the first and only piano she had owned, for the first time in months. It was the one thing she was able to convince Shane to let her keep when they moved in together.

Lilian flipped through the pages of a song book to a song entitled "Total Eclipse of the Heart". It was an old song and very eighties, but the melodies and emotions of the words were close to her heart.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart, nothing I can say total eclipse of the heart._

_Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, total eclipse of the heart._

So, stretching out her fingers and clearing her voice, Lilian began to play. But before she could get past the first couple of notes she heard a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" She said to herself.

Heading toward the door she was already starting to feel bad for whomever it was. She was pissed at having been taken away from her moment and the person behind the door would surely pay for it.

"I'm not interested." She called out as she opened the door before realizing that the visitor was Triple H.

Triple H held up his hands in innocence.

"Whoa, you expecting someone else?" He questioned.

Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I was in middle of something. Can you make this quick." She demanded.

Triple H looked around and raised an eyebrow. Lilian may not have wanted him to be there but he surely wasn't going to say what he needed to say standing in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in at least?" He asked.

Lilian rolled her eyes again and stiffened her jaw. If she wasn't already pissed at Triple H for his antics last night, she definitely was pissed at him now. For being such a successful guy in the ring, where moves had to be executed with precision point timing or someone would get seriously hurt, his timing outside the ring sucked.

"Okay, come in. But you can't stay long and don't expect me to offer you a drink or anything." Lilian snapped, leading Triple H inside.

As Triple H followed Lilian to the couch he couldn't help but to let his eyes roam over her body. Sure he was a married man, but he was still a man, and Lilian was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, hair up in a pony tail and no make-up. It was actually the way he preferred to see her. He was a blue jeans and t-shirt kind of guy himself, so when the make-up was off and you could really see the true beauty of a woman, it was game over for him.

"How's Steph?" Lilian asked truly concerned about her sister in law.

"She won't talk to me. Left for the Samford office this morning without a word." Triple H grumbled.

Lilian shook her head.

"I suppose I don't blame her. You were a real asshole last night." Lilian pointed out directly leaving Triple H feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "So why are you here? Surely you knew Shane wouldn't be here, so what kind of game are you playing now?" Lilian asked. She found it hard to trust Triple H right now. He had managed to get in her business when he had already been told by her in so many words to stay out of it.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. After last night I figured Shane would..., well, you know." Triple H didn't want to actually say it, he didn't feel he needed to. She knew what he meant. He prayed she was okay.

Lilian got up from the couch in anger and started pacing.

"Damn you Hunter. I'm fine. Everything is fine. If I need someone's help I'll get it. I love Shane and he loves me. End of story. You found a couple of bruises and now you're reading into things." Lilian spat and then approached Triple H still sitting on the couch and got in his face. "Congratulations Sherlock, you've figured everything out, now get the hell out of my home and go mess with someone else's life and leave me and Shane alone." Lilian said, practically screaming in his direction.

Triple H wouldn't stand for it. He knew Lilian was a strong willed and independent womank, but he refused to just stand by and act as if everything was okay. Call it being over protective, call it being macho, Triple H didn't care. He wanted to help Lilian and wouldn't stop until she finally admitted what Shane was really doing to her. Until then, she was simply allowing Shane to get away with everything and have all the control he needed.

"Listen Lilian you're part of the McMahon family now, the same damn family I'm part of. I'm not going anywhere so get fucking used to it." Triple H retorted in a deep, rough voice.

"What are you going to do now hit me because I won't succumb to your petty little desires?" Lilian spat back cruelly.

In all actuality she had been saving that line for Shane, but had never found the courage to deliver it. Shane would hit her, Triple H was more man than that, she new she could vent without having to worry of the physical harm that would follow.

Triple H couldn't believe what Lilian had just told him. He couldn't even find the words to reply with as her statement kept replaying in his mind. Instead he took a step back, keeping his eyes in line with hers. He wanted to punch something, that was for sure, but it would never be a woman.

While Triple H and Lilian stood facing each other, both their adrenaline and blood pumping, Triple H let his eyes fall from hers and down to the cut on her lip. With the make-up gone he could see it more vividly than before. Although it was healing, it was the kind of cut that needed stitches.

"Damn it Lilian." Triple H started. "What kind of spell does that asshole have over you anyway? Why are you with him? You don't need him Lil." He said, almost pleading with her to simply leave Shane before things got any worse.

Lilian now softened. Her big eyes turned toward the floor as they began to fill with tears.

"You don't understand Hunter. Maybe I do love him. Maybe I keep hoping he'll change. It's my fault too you know. I married him, I should have known it would be like this." Lilian confessed, ashamed of herself for even taking part of the blame.

Triple H walked over to Lilian as she remained staring at the floor. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

"How could you have known Lilian? The guy's got everyone fooled. Even his own family. Brother in law or not, I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane sat in his office with his feet rested comfortably on his desk as he ran through show footage of Raw until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called out.

He had been expecting Candice for a meeting and there she was, right on time.

As soon as Candice walked in, Shane got to his feet and closed the door behind her, locking it to make sure no one would disturb them. His eyes ran over her body as he noticed two things in particular: her boobs were practically falling out of her top, and the skirt she wore barely covered her ass. Not exactly the kind of outfit you would wear to a "business" meeting.

"Damn girl, you look hot." Shane proclaimed with a smile on his face.

Candice smiled back as she tilted her head slightly and flirtatiously twirled a piece of hair in her finger. She was loving all the attention Shane was giving her regardless of the fact it was for all the wrong reasons.

"You're looking awfully sexy yourself Shane." She replied.

Shane smiled. It wasn't like his ego needed any boosting. He was a McMahon so his ego was already big. Add to that the fact that because of his power, money and looks he had women like Candice falling all over him on a daily basis and one could say his ego was giant sized.

"So let me just get right down to business." Shane said as he turned away from Candice to return to his desk. The smile on Candice's face disappeared. She was hoping for something a little different from the Heir Apparent.

"Got a question for you Candice, and think hard but don't hurt anything." He said insulting the woman but figuring she'd be too dumb to pick up on it. "Who in the locker room would you say has the worst reputation among the divas?" He asked, sensing almost immediately that Candice was confused by the question.

"What do you mean Shane?" Candice asked.

Shane rolled his eyes as he was growing impatient with her lack of brain power.

"I mean, let's just say if someone was accused of doing something bad to a diva, who would mostly likely be blamed for the incident?" Shane asked trying desperately to make it crystal clear for her.

Candice thought for several seconds before responding.

"Well, there's Randy Orton, but he's just a little immature, not someone you need to stay away from. Then there's JBL, he's kind of mean to some of the girls, but most of the girls just ignore him." Candice thought further to herself. "Oooh I got it! Chris Masters. He's already been kind of harassing some of the girls backstage saying he wants to Masterlock lock some of them after the show and stuff like that. But when he says Masterlock, I think he means..." Candice tried to finish but Shane cut her off with his hand raised in the air.

"I know what he means Candice. Do you think I'm some sort of idiot?" He asked, now just about losing all patience with her.

Candice looked to the ground sensing Shane's agitation.

Shane thought hard about what Candice had told him as a smile creeped across his face. It was a no brainer to him what needed to be done and he was sure after a little persuasion that Candice would do anything he told her to.

So, getting up from behind his desk he moved over to Candice and stared down at her softly. He lifted his brow giving him puppy dog eyes as he moved her face upward so that she was now staring at him.

"Candice, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to talk to Stephanie for me. Let's just say I'm playing a little bit of a practical joke on her, so what I tell you to say, you have to say without giving anything away. Does that make sense?" He asked her as he took his hand and let his finger slide down her cheek and toward her breasts.

Candice looked at Shane and could feel his touch sending chills throughout her body. That fact that she would soon be fucking a millionaire was a turn on of itself, but the fact that the millionaire actually looked like Shane and not someone like Donald Trump made her even hornier and willing to do almost anything for the man.

"Yes Shane, whatever you want." She replied losing her breath.

Shane smiled at her before lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers. While he held her body close to his and moved her over toward a leather couch placed not far from them, he felt confident that soon Triple H would be out of his business for good.

**Chapter 7** (The Truth Comes Out?)

**A/N:** So what did you think? Reviews are much appreciated and are ALWAYS helpful!!! Thank you!


	8. The Truth Comes Out?

**Chapter 7** (The Truth Comes Out?)

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." Triple H counted off repetitions while working his biceps with a weight.

He had worked out once that day already, that was just before he went to pay Lilian a visit, now here he was, working out again. It seemed to be the only way to release all the anger he was feeling. Lilian had finally admitted in so many words that Shane had indeed hit her on more than one occasion. If not for the time he spent now in the weight room, there was a good chance he would have simply made his way to the WWE Stamford office and beat the living hell out of Shane. He thought better of the idea solely because of Stephanie. She may not want to hear it and she was already pissed at him, but this time he would tell her exactly what he knew and what he thought of her worthless brother.

As soon as Triple H heard Stephanie's Mercedes pull into the drive, he grabbed a towel to wipe his brow. The workout had done him some good as he welcomed the calm temperament that had now overcome his rage; at least for the time being.

"Hey baby." He greeted her as she walked in the door.

Stephanie looked at Triple H and welcomed him with warmness in her face and a gentle demeanor. Earlier that morning she had left for the office without even a word. Now here she was as if none of that had happened and all bitterness toward him had disappeared.

"Hunter, there's something I need to tell you." She announced.

Triple H rolled his eyes. He had been waiting to talk to Steph all day. Whatever it was would have to wait. There would be nothing to distract him from what he had to say.

"No Steph, there's something I need to tell you. I went to see Lilian today." He replied.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow as if to say _what the hell were you doing visiting Lilian_? Suspicion now creeping into the back of her mind.

Triple H knew he was risking probably his marriage, but at this point he didn't give a damn. Someone needed to help Lilian and whatever it took, he was willing to do it.

"You're not going to like what I have to say." He started, bringing his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it as if feeling a headache coming on.

Stephanie folded her arms across her chest in typical McMahon defense.

"Oh do tell." She replied, already annoyed with what Triple H was telling her.

"Lilian finally admitted it, Shane has been hitting her. The bruise on her arm was from him. The cut on her lip she now has was from him. Steph, we need to tell Vince." Triple H said as he moved to Stephanie and grabbed both her hands, practically begging her to believe him.

Stephanie though pulled away aggressively and turned away from the man she thought she loved.

"Don't touch me Hunter." She demanded, and then turned back to face him. "How dare you!"

The slap that followed left a hard sting on the face of Triple H. _What did it take?_ He wondered. _Was Shane going to have to kill Lilian before anyone believed him? _

"For your information Candice came to my office today with some very interesting news. It seems she saw Chris Masters push Lilian to the ground in some sort of argument. The bruises and cut you found on Lilian weren't from Shane you asshole, they were from Chris Masters. So before you start accusing my brother of doing anything, you better have your fucking facts straight!" Stephanie yelled in Triple H's direction.

Triple H stood baffled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Masters pushed Lilian? What the fuck? But Lilian had already admitted Shane gave her the bruise and the cut. Surely she wasn't lying to protect a guy like Chris Masters._

"She's lying Stephanie." Triple H replied in a steely voice.

"Lying? Why would Candice lie about something like that?" Stephanie asked.

Triple H held his tongue for a second, but then shot back in pure anger.

"Because the little slut is fucking your brother that's why. Masters is an asshole and everyone knows it, but I don't believe for one second he pushed Lilian. It makes no sense. Surely you can see that Stephanie." Triple H retorted, his face scrunched to express his rage.

"All I can see is your ego once again getting in the way. You've never liked Shane have you? You see him as a threat in your effort to leave a legacy as the most powerful man in wrestling. Sometimes I wonder if it's the only reason you married me." Stephanie shot back knowing full well it was a low blow.

Since marrying a McMahon, Triple H had been the victim on multiple occasions of false accusations and harsh judgments from a jealous few. He knew all too well that no matter what he did as a wrestler or backstage, he would always be accused of getting preferential treatment, as if everything he'd work for before even laying eyes on Stephanie meant nothing. It was because of his marriage that his motives were always in question. He often found it funny how people managed to overlook his passion, hard work and ability to come back injury after injury. Luckily for Triple H, he was a man who could care less about what people thought, and that is often times why he was hated. BUT, the fact that Stephanie, his own wife, was now pulling that same shit hurt him to the core.

"You know what Steph? Fuck you and fuck Shane. If that's the way you feel, then maybe we just need to get it over with and get a divorce. As far as Shane goes, whether you want to admit it or not, he's hitting Lilian and if I ever get my hands on the little prick without you and your fucking family protecting him, he'll wish he never layed a finger on Lilian Garcia." Triple H replied and then headed for the door leaving a bewildered Stephanie behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Shane arrived home he carried with him a full bouquet of red roses. As he walked through the living room and made his way to the bedroom, he strode confidently and carelessly. A slight grin crossed his lips when he opened the door and saw Lilian laying on the bed.

Before making his way to her, he studied every line of her body. To him Lilian was the perfect wife; gorgeous as hell but yet sweet, unpretentious, nurturing and wholesome. Nothing like the dim witted tramps he enjoyed fucking on the side. None of them were marriage material, they were simply pieces of ass.

Finally, after studying her delicate form, Shane made his way to the bed and sat down gently next to Lilian. The relaxing day that Lilian had hoped for had all but been shot to hell the minute Triple H arrived earlier in the day. She had hoped to forget just for a few hours about everything going on in her life, but then there was Hunter, his embrace reminding her of what a real man's touch felt like. For as much as she hated to admit it, Lilian couldn't shake the feeling of that moment. It had been a long time since she was held by a man who simply wanted to comfort her. Shane's touches were simply an effort to get her undressed and horizontal as quickly as possible. Triple H had touched her in a way that made her feel alive. Unfortunately for Lilian though, she knew she could only hold on to that moment for so long. The reality was that she was married to Shane, and for now she would have to deal with the superficialness of his every gesture.

"Wake up baby, I brought you something." Shane said as he gently layed a hand on Lilian's back and rubbed her warmly in an effort to get her up.

For Shane the day was all but flawless. Come up with the perfect plan, fuck a hot diva, get Triple H off his back thanks to Candice, then prove to Lilian he isn't the bastard she thinks he is.

As Lilian turned groggily to Shane she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the flowers held tightly in Shane's hand.

"Shane? What's this?" She asked.

"Just something to show you I'm sorry." He replied smiling down at her.

It had been two years. Two years of marriage and every time Shane got out of hand Lilian was at the receiving end of some sort of expensive gift. On some occasions it was jewelry, on others it was a new piece of lingerie, this time it was flowers. The first time Shane had gotten physical with her, the gift was a nice gesture. She had thought that maybe he truly was sorry for what he had done. But then it simply became a reoccurring theme. Get hit, pushed or grabbed, get a gift. The apologies were meaningless, but for every time, Lilian still softened hoping that this time it was the real deal.

"Thank you Shane." Lilian replied softly as Shane handed her the flowers and she sweetly took in their scent.

"I just want you to know Lil that you mean everything to me." He told her, his baby face and soft brown eyes almost convincing her that what he was saying was true.

Lilian faked a smile. She turned to place the flowers on the bed stand and then decided to ask him something she wished she had asked him on several occasions before.

"They're beautiful." Lilian remarked regarding the flowers. She then continued as Shane planted a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Lilian into his broad chest. "But what are you sorry for?" She asked boldly, now staring straight into the eyes of the young McMahon.

Shane smirked uncomfortably. He hadn't picked up on the fact that Lilian was now deliberately testing him to see if he had the balls to admit that he had hit her and that it was wrong. If he had, she would have surely ended up with another mark somewhere on her body.

"Sorry for all the shit Triple H has been putting you through." Shane replied carefully after thinking of the right response. "I know how uncomfortable he makes you feel. God only knows why my sister even married the son of a bitch." Shane replied, satisfied that he had given Lilian an acceptable reply.

Lilian wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the weak attempt Shane made to fake concern, but regardless, she looked at Shane with a half smile. Deep down inside though a voice whispered to Lilian as she recalled the moment Hunter's arms held her close to him. _Stephanie married Triple H because he is beautiful._

**Chapter 8** (One on One)

**A/N: I had fun writing that chapter (I don't know why) and I really am having fun writing this story. Reviews are a big part of that. Call it self serving, but I probably wouldn't continue this story if not for the reviews. So, THANK YOU!!!!**


	9. One On One

**Chapter 8** (One on One)

Although Triple H wasn't scheduled to perform that night, he made it a point to be backstage at the following Raw show taping. There were a few people he needed to speak to. The first of which was Candice.

Oddly enough, as Triple H turned the corner he saw Candice off in the distance talking to none other than Chris Masters. _Oh, perfect._ Triple H thought to himself, his two favorite people.

"Candice, a word please." He announced skipping the regular salutations and greetings.

Masters turned to Triple H and glared at the older man. Everyone backstage knew better than to piss off Triple H or to get on his bad side. He had tremendous pull in the company, had been around wrestling for more years than he cared to admit, and was well respected by old timers like Ric Flair, HBK and The Undertaker. Nothing annoyed him more than a cocky, know it all youngster who thought his muscles would get him on the fast track to a title. Chris Masters fit that bill perfectly, and for that reason alone, Triple H had zero respect for the man.

"We're talking." Chris replied rudely causing Triple H to stare at him even harder.

Both Candice and Masters then disrespectfully continued on with their conversation as if Triple H wasn't even there. Hunter though was in no mood for their attitudes. He was fighting for his marriage and for Lilian's life, whatever nonsense they had going on between them could wait.

"Listen asshole." Triple said as he grabbed Masters and pinned him to the wall with his elbow underneath his chin. "I need to speak with Candice so you either leave under your own power or I make you leave, got it?!" Triple H said in a low, cold voice.

Masters started to gag from the weight of Triple H's elbow now pushing into his neck. With his eyes wide he obediently shook his head 'yes'. Triple H gave Masters another hard stare and then let him go. After being released Masters grabbed his throat in an effort to regain his composure and then looked over at Candice. It was obvious he felt totally emasculated and felt that maybe he ought to leave before Triple H embarrassed him further.

"See you later Candy." He said and then scurried off down the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, Triple H drew his attention to Candice.

"Does he know what you did?" He asked directly.

Candice shifted uncomfortably as she looked up at the huge, angry man in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, hoping her act and looks would calm Triple H down.

"You know what I mean Candice. Your little conversation with Steph the other day. You told her Masters got rough with Lilian. Did Shane put you up to that?" Triple H asked now moving closer to her causing her to take a few steps backwards and into the wall.

"Shane? What are you talking about? I saw Chris push Lilian, I thought Stephanie should know." She replied, her voice now shaking slightly.

Triple H rolled his eyes. How Candice thought he would ever believe something so ridiculous was beyond him. Especially when Candice and Chris were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears only seconds ago

"So then do you make it a habit of flirting with guys who like to push girls around or are you simply conniving your way around the locker room?" Triple H continued. Candice made no response. She knew at this point she had been caught. "What did Shane have to do to get you to go to Steph anyway? Threaten you with your job? Hmm, maybe he put a gun to your head. Nope, that probably wasn't it." Triple H tapped his chin lightly with his finger as if he was thinking hard. The suddenly his face went from wonderment to hardness. "Maybe he just fucked you real good. I figure that's all it takes for tramps like you to do someone's dirty work isn't it?" He asked Candice, practically screaming in her face.

After staring down and seeing how scared Candice was, Triple H decided that he had gotten what he had come for. It was obvious everything he was saying was true. Candice had told Stephanie a lie and Shane put her up to it.

"Please Hunter, don't tell Shane. He'll..."

Triple H cut her off, and then finished her sentence for her.

"Never fuck you again?" Triple responded and then laughed to himself. "Consider yourself lucky. Where is the son of a bitch anyway?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Candice replied frightened of saying the wrong thing.

Triple H smirked down at Candice. He really did feel sorry for her. She might actually have a future in the company beyond being the resident slut on and off camera, but the simple fact was, Candice enjoyed the attention she was getting. For as long as he would live, Triple would never figure that one out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing Shane as well as he did, it wouldn't take much for Triple H to find him. All he had to do was walk straight toward the executive offices area of the arena and listen for the moans coming from behind whatever door he happened to seduce another diva to.

Sure enough, as Triple H moved closer to the door with Shane McMahon's name labeled on it, there was the sound of heavy breathing and two people doing something of a more physical nature.

"You might want to lock the door if you're going to have one of your whores with you Shane." Triple H announced as he walked into the office without knocking. As soon as Shane realized someone had entered, he immediately pushed Candice's best friend Torrie Wilson off his lap. Both she and Shane then scampered to their feet with heavy breaths.

"Whatever Triple H, we are talking business." Shane replied smugly in an obvious lie.

Triple H smiled to himself.

"Is that why your zipper's down, or do you always walk around like that Shane-O?" He said watching Shane, now with a smile on his face as Shane quickly zipped up his pants. Torrie looked over at him about to smile but then thought better to check the buttons on her top and make sure nothing was falling out.

"Sorry to break this up Torrie but maybe you can go find your buddy Candice and compare notes. She's fucking Shane too." Triple H stated.

Since both Torrie and Candice were the only ones who could stand each other back stage, both had become instant friends. They had one thing in common, they loved to get around. On the other hand, when it came to sleeping with the top dogs in the business, that's where they got greedy. Torrie was none to pleased to hear that Candice was also sleeping with Shane on the side. How could Shane possibly give both of them a push as he promised he could do for her? Suddenly a light bulb went off in Torrie's head.

"Shane, you can't give both of us a push? That would defeat the purpose." Torrie said now angry at her discovery.

Shane stared hard at Triple H. He didn't appreciate the fact that Triple H had just come barging in and had now stuck his nose in a place where it didn't belong.

"Shut it Torrie, we'll talk about that later." Shane replied angrily.

Triple H found the whole thing quite amusing. Shane McMahon was running around telling any diva that would listen that he'd give them some sort of great push within the company if only they sleep with him. Everyone knew though that the Women's division was dying, especially now that Trish and Lita were gone. Torrie and Candice were just too stupid to realize that.

Torrie looked at Shane as if she wanted to slap him, but instead turned on her heels to leave. But before she got too far Shane grabbed her by the arm.

"No wait, we can finish our meeting after Hunter leaves. I want you to stay." He told her.

Shane was smart enough to keep Torrie by his side while Triple H stood there. He needed her for protection against whatever Hunter might try to do.

"Okay Shane, you want Torrie to hear what kind of man you really are, not that it would even matter to her." Triple H replied shooting a glance in Torrie's direction. Then he continued. "That little lie you set Candice up to tell Stephanie won't work. I know the truth, and my warning stands, if you touch Lilian again I'll kill you." Triple H said coldly.

Shane smirked as he continued to hold Torrie in front of him.

"Lilian is my wife, I can handle her in any way I see fit." Shane replied. The now famous McMahon smirk begging to be wiped off his face.

"Does Lil know your cheating on her?" Triple H shot back.

"Who said I was cheating on her? Again, Torrie is here for business. Not that it's any of your concern anyway Hunter." Shane replied.

Triple H stepped closer to Shane, but Shane pulled Torrie even closer to his body and smiled as he stood behind her.

"Speaking of cheating Hunter." Shane started. "This little obsession you have with my wife is starting to annoy me. The fact that you are even here accusing me of cheating is funny, especially when it comes from a guy who knows all about it, and now wants to fuck my wife." Shane replied trying to get under Triple H's skin and at the same time change the subject.

"Your delusional." Triple H replied and then turned as if he was about to leave.

Sensing that Triple H was on his way out the door, Shane let go of Torrie and then shrugged his shoulders as if to say it was all no big deal. Then suddenly, Triple H turned back around and went after Shane before Shane had any time to protect himself.

"Oh shit." Was all Shane could say the second he saw Triple H descending on him and knocking him to the floor. Before Shane knew it he felt Triple H's fist drive hard into his mouth. Shane lifted his arms to protect himself but Triple H kept coming at him with punches. Torrie in the meantime was screaming for him to stop.

"How does it feel Shane? Huh? How does it feel to have someone beat you up you son of a bitch." Triple H shouted at him as he continued to swing.

While Triple H exhausted himself, Shane was able to maneuver out from under his body, and on his hands and knees crawled away from Triple H as fast as he could. Lucky for him, Triple H had only connected on a few shots, but the first one left Shane with a bloodied mouth.

While both men got to their feet, Shane pointed in Triple H's direction.

"You'll pay for this Hunter. After Stephanie hears what you did I'm quite certain she'll leave you in a second. Without her Hunter you're nothing. I'll have you fired from this company and out of wrestling for good!" Shane spat as he held his mouth and looked at the blood now streaming onto his hand.

As the two gave each other one last glare, Shane finally turned to leave in a huff. Torrie stood dumbfounded at what she saw. Two of the most powerful men in the WWE, brother-in-laws, going at it like two school kids on the playground. While Triple H stood silent checking his now reddened knuckles, Torrie slipped away to leave Triple H alone.

"Take your best shot ShaneO." Triple H said to himself as an eerie smile came across his face.

**Chapter 9 (The Kiss)**

**A/N: Sorry all, but this was kind of a filler chapter. I hope you at least enjoyed seeing Triple H give Shane a little taste of his own medicine. Lots of Lilian/Hunter action in the next chapter, as well as more of Shane manipulating his sister.**


	10. The Kiss

**Chapter 9 (The Kiss)**

While Stephanie sat in her office across from several members of the creative team, Shane barged through the door without even a knock or warning to his presence.

"We need to talk!" He demanded of his sister, not caring that there were people in the room as he was still holding his bloodied mouth.

Everyone who saw him turned in shock. There stood one of the co-owners of the WWE with blood not only on his mouth, but his suit and tie as well.

"Shane, oh my God, what happened?" Stephanie asked alarmed as she walked over to him.

"Your fucking husband is what happened!" Shane replied, screaming like a little child.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and then looked at the faces of the employees surrounding them.

"Uh, can you all please excuse Shane and I? We can finish this up before the show." She said calmly, ushering everyone out of the office except Shane.

As soon as everyone was gone, Stephanie closed the door and turned to face her brother who was now pacing back and forth with his hands clenched in a fist.

"Shane, tell me what happened." She said as she watched her only brother with concern.

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts and calm himself down, Shane softened. Slowly he took both his sister's hands into his and stared down at her wide eyes. She seemed so innocent to him and he almost hated what he was about to do, but Triple H had to pay.

"Steph, I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but I called Hunter out." Shane said softly.

The look on Stephanie's face was one of confusion. She had no idea what Shane was referring to but knew it probably wasn't good. After all the tension between she and Triple H recently, Stephanie was practically putty in Shane's hands.

Sensing that Stephanie wasn't understanding what he was trying to say, Shane placed his hands now on her shoulders and stared down at her with more intensity than before. He needed to make this as believable as possible.

"I confronted Hunter about this strange obsession he has with Lilian and asked him if he was sleeping with her behind my back; behind our backs." Shane continued. "He punched me in the face." Shane said now with anger filling his voice.

Stephanie took a step back away from Shane and placed a hand to her mouth. She didn't want to believe any of it. Triple H and her may have been going through some rough times right now, but deep down inside she knew he would never do something so low. At least that's what she hoped.

Shane could see now that Stephanie's wheels were spinning, but she needed more convincing. He cursed the loyalty she had for him. Shane though would not give up until he had at least planted a seed of doubt in her mind.

"Steph, I really think Hunter is cheating on you with my wife. It's the only explanation for the way he's been acting. Why else do you think he sucker punched me in the face?" He asked her rhetorically.

Stephanie looked into her brother's brown eyes, the expression in his face gentle and sincere. Shane McMahon knew he could use his looks as a way to manipulate people. He had a way of looking so innocent. It was one of the reasons Lilian and so many others had fallen for him and the belief that he was always telling the truth.

"I don't know Shane, I just don't think Hunter would do such a thing." Stephanie replied, although now starting to doubt her own heart.

As Stephanie moved slowly back behind her desk to sit down, God knows she needed too, Shane followed her.

"Come on Steph, don't be stupid. He did it to Chyna. Once a cheater always a cheater." Shane said shrugging his shoulders. "Think about it Steph."

Leaving her with these words, Shane turned to leave, hiding the smirk on his face. He knew that bringing up Chyna was all the fuel he needed for the fire. That was the one thing that Stephanie could not deny.

As Stephanie watched Shane leave tears filled her eyes. Divorce wasn't something the McMahon's took very lightly. Her father Vince had admitted to cheating on Linda on more than one occassion, but the two of them had worked through that reality and have now found a mutaul respect for one another that no one could break. Stephnaie though would not be so forgiving. She needed to find out the truth for herself, and if what Shane was saying was true, Triple H would be out of her house in a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the opposite end of the arena, Triple H stood leaned up against a wall with an ice pack on his right hand. He knew that he would have some explaining to do when it came to Stephanie. Shane was walking around with a bloody lip. Triple H was certain the little shit would go crying to anyone who would listen, especially Vince and Stephanie.

Taking one last hard look at his hand and balling it into a fist to make sure nothing was broken, Triple H angrily threw the ice pack to the side and decided to go see Steph. The simple fact that Stephanie actually believed that Lilian had received her bruises from Masters and not Shane made him realize that no matter what he tried to tell her, she would always take Shane's side. Triple H had to admit, those damn McMahon's were good for something, they were definitely loyal to each other regardless of the actions.

"Lilian wait!" Triple H called out as he rounded the corner to see Lilian running off down the hall. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she was spying on him.

Lilian thought for a second and then froze in her tracks. She had been observing Triple H only seconds before contemplating on whether or not to say hello or just move on. Although Lilian could not erase the memory of Triple H's strong arms holding her close to his body, she also could not forget the flowers that Shane had given her and the fact that he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman for the past several days. For a brief time, things between her and Shane had been like they were when they were engaged. Although he was often too busy to be with her much, he still made the special effort of calling her to let her know that he loved her. Now that the bruises from the last time he lost his temper had pretty much disappeared, it was easier for Lilian to forget the past. As crazy as it seemed, there was still a part of her that wanted to make things work. The idea of marrying a prince charming still existed in her mind and she wasn't quite willing to let it go.

"Hunter, hi." Lilian said as she turned to face the face now approaching her.

"Hi." He returned, almost shyly.

The awkward silence that followed only amplified the sexual tension that now generated between them.

Triple H was quick to observe her face for any new marks. It had now become a habit of his.

"You okay?" He asked.

Lilian of course knew exactly what he meant by the question. He obviously wasn't concerned with the weather. Triple H was more concerned about her and Shane.

"Of course, everything is good." She replied straightening up as much as possible as if to give the appearance that she really meant what she said.

After another short moment of silence, Lilian glanced down at Triple H's hand and couldn't help but to notice the redness of his knuckles.

"Did you get into a fight with a wall or something?" She asked trying to make light of a situation she had yet to know anything about.

Triple H laughed to himself. He was torn between telling the truth or just letting the fact that Shane was filling his sister up with lies go.

"You know Candice is telling everyone that Chris Masters roughed you up about a week ago." He pronounced almost out of the blue. At least that's the way it felt to Lilian.

Lilian raised an eyebrow. _Why on earth would she do that _she wondered to herself. Triple H continued.

"Shane put her up to it. He wants Stephanie to believe you were beat up by Chris, not him." Triple H said flatly even though he knew the truth would sting Lilian to the bone.

As Lilian's jaw practically dropped to the floor, a million questions rang through her mind. The first one was, _what the hell did Candice have to do with anything?_

"Candice? Why would she do that?" Lilian asked shaking her head in confusion.

Triple H took a deep breath and then turned away for a brief second. He could feel himself on the verge of exploding. There was no way in hell he was going to lie to Lilian, not after everything she had been through. She had to know the truth about Shane. If the simple fact that he was an abusive husband wasn't enough, then maybe the fact that he was fucking every playboy wannabe whore was.

"Because Candice is fucking Shane behind your back Lilian!" Triple H announced mercilessly. "He's also screwing around with Torrie. She was in his office earlier. It was pretty obvious what they were doing." He finished and then looked at Lilian waiting for a reaction.

But Lilian could hardly speak. It wasn't like she didn't know Shane was cheating one her, it's just that she never had any proof. To hear it first hand nearly broke her hear in half.

"Fuck Lilian, why do you put up with it? Leave the son of bitch, please!" Triple H begged. He hated seeing Lilian so hurt.

The thoughts and feelings that now ran through Lilian made her weak in the knees. Although she didn't want to cry, she almost couldn't help it. So instead she did the only thing she knew to do, and that was punch the closest thing she could find next to her.

"Fuck you Hunter!" She screamed as she now threw punch after punch in his direction. In part for his own protection and in part just too simply console her, Triple H grabbed Lilian and held her close to his body. Although the punches kept coming, he refused to let her go.

"Leave him Lilian, please." He repeated.

Almost ignoring his words, she continued to punch until she lost all energy.

Finally, after sensing that Lilian would not take another swing, Triple H let her go and stared down at the now sobbing woman. He gently ran his fingers through her golden hair.

Taking heavy breaths and trying to calm herself, Lilian looked up at Triple H with big brown eyes.

"I can't Hunter, I just can't." She said meekly and then lowered her head.

Triple H looked down at the petite woman. God how he was starting to love her. He hated seeing such a beautiful person hurt in the way she was now. He knew she deserved so much more than Shane McMahon.

"Yes you can. " He told her, and then instinctly lifted her chin so that she would face him. As both their eyes made contact, Triple H longed to do something he had been fighting for a while. So without warning he slowly leaned down and delicately took her soft, full lips into his.

**Chapter 10** (Caught!)

**A/N: How was that for Lilian/Triple H action. Next chapter will hopefully be interesting as thing start to heat up. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and thanks as always for your reviews. They are awesome and very helpful!**


	11. Caught!

**Chapter 10** (Caught!)

**WARNING! This chapter contains rape and other disturbing themes. If this kind of thing bothers you please do not read (and/or if you are a Shane McMahon fan.)**

Within nearly seconds of touching her lips, Triple H pulled away from Lilian a shook his head. He was a married man and although he desired Lilian more than anything, he still loved Stephanie.

"Damn it Lil, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just..." Triple H started but Lilian cut him short.

"It's okay." Lilian said looking up at the obviously distraught man. She wanted Triple H's lips on hers just as much as he did, and if Triple H didn't pull away at that moment, she would have found herself using him and the affection he provided. The longing she had to be truly loved was killing her inside. But Triple H was right, it would have been so wrong.

As Triple H paced back and forth scratching the back of his head, Lilian slowly approached him and took his hand.

"I think I'm the one who owes you an apology. Here you are trying to help me and there I am pounding my fists into your chest. I should have never taken my anger out on you like that Hunter. I'm sorry." Lilian confessed meaning every word.

It was now clear to both of them that each wanted the other in more than just a friendship way, but both of them had their hands tied behind their backs so to speak. Triple H loved Stephanie in ways that maybe even he would never understand. Lilian was balancing between wanting to love Shane and simply being afraid of him and what he would do if she ever did cheat on him. It was almost pathetic that Lilian would even care about committing adultery. Hell, there was no doubt now in her mind that Shane had been cheating on her since day one. She wouldn't be surprised if someone had told her that Shane was on the receiving end of a blow job somewhere between getting his tuxedo on and saying "I do". The question now was, did she even bother confronting him about it; and the answer was no. Shane had way too much power over her despite the fact that Triple H had managed in these few moments to give her back some of her self respect. The same self respect that Shane had taken from her every time he hit her or made a snide comment about her looks or music.

Triple stared down at Lilian and now squeezed her hand. He would give almost anything to see her be with anyone besides Shane.

"Promise me you'll try Lilian." Triple H begged. "Promise me you'll look into getting a divorce. If Shane touches you again I swear I'll put him in the hospital. I'm not afraid of losing my job. You deserve better." Triple H said trying hard now to convince Lilian that she would be okay.

"It's not that easy Hunter. Shane was everything to me, the man of my dreams. There are still times when he can be so sweet, so loving. I keep hoping it will just stay that way." Lilian replied ashamed for admitting her weakness.

"But you know better Lil. The man thinks only of himself. He's fucking everyone that will spread their legs for him." Triple H replied waiting for another _fuck you_ to be yelled in his direction.

But, despite the harsh words, Lilian could no longer make any excuses for Shane. Triple H was right. There was no need to waste her time getting angry at the one man in her life right now that actually cared for her. When Lilian returned home tonight, she promised herself that she would confront Shane about his extra marital affairs. She had to. It wasn't like Shane was totally unreasonable, just a little out of line at times. But lately he really seemed to be making efforts to be kind to Lilian. If she was going to confront him about anything, now would be the time.

"I'll talk to Shane tonight." Lilian pronounced.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. The statement worried him.

"I'll be there with you. Don't do this alone." Triple H replied, now affectionately moving his hand through Lilian's soft, blond hair, the other hand still holding hers tightly into his.

"I'll be fine Hunter, really. Besides what about Stephanie?" Lilian asked.

But before Triple H could reply, Stephanie turned the corner, her jaw dropping the moment she saw Triple H with his hands all over Lilian.

"You son of a bitch! Shane was right." She yelled at Triple H at the top of her lungs.

Both Triple H and Lilian spun around immediately to face her. The color now draining from Triple H's face as his eyes fell on Stephanie. Both Lilian and Triple H were now watching a heart breaking from one of the strongest women in the WWE.

"Steph please, it's not what you think." Triple H tired to explain, but Stephanie wasn't there long enough to even hear the words spill from his mouth. Before he knew it, Stephanie had run off in the other direction without another word.

"Fuck!" Triple H yelled.

Lilian stood in disbelief. Stephanie had gone running off thinking the two of them were actually having an affair. When Triple H turned back around to look at Lilian he could see the fear now penetrating in her eyes.

"It's okay Lilian, I'll handle this. I just need to talk to Steph, she'll understand. None of this will get out I promise." Triple H said, trying hard to reassure the blond diva.

As Triple H looked at Lilian he knew he had to go. He had to find Stephanie and make things right again. So before leaving, he placed a delicate kiss on Lilian's forehead and bent slightly so that she could see his eyes.

"I'll take care of this, I promise." He tired to reassure again, and then slowly turned to leave.

As Lilian watched him go, she clutched her arms with her hands to rub away the cold air she now felt streaming through her body. The thought of Shane finding out any of this terrified her. Lilian thought briefly about possibly not even going back to the hotel for the night, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Avoiding Shane would only be an admission of guilt. She had to face him and trust that somehow Triple H would indeed take care of things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Stephanie continued to run, making her way out of the building, she ran head on into her brother.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Shane asked as he saw that Stephanie had been crying.

Stephanie looked to the ground as she now covered her face. Every bit of make-up was now being washed away by her tears.

"Shane, you were right about Hunter." She managed between her sobs. "I just found him and Lilian together. They were holding hands, and Hunter was running the other hand through her hair." Stephanie replied in broken words.

The look on Shane's face went from consoling to a bright angry red. He pulled his sister in close to his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"That son of a bitch. I'll kill him." Shane pronounced.

"No Shane, please. Let me handle this." Stephanie said and then continued to cry even more.

Shane tightened his grip on his sister while his face grew even angrier.

"Okay Stephanie." Shane replied, but then continued under his breath. "You handle Hunter, I'll handle Lilian. That fucking bitch is going to pay for this. She'll think twice about making a McMahon look like a fool." He finished and then kissed his sister on the top of the head and turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lilian arrived back at the hotel room after the show, she was surprised to see Shane there waiting for her. When she opened the door he was sitting leisurely on the couch, smoking a cigar and sipping on a glass of brandy. He seemed relaxed and pleasant.

"Lilian, baby, come over here." He told her, waving her toward him. His voice gentle and almost loving.

Lilian looked at Shane and forced a smile, but in the back of her mind she remained cautious. A thousand questions ran through her head. Did he know about the kiss and Triple H? Had he talked to Stephanie? Why was he being so sweet and calm? Had Triple H "taken care of things"?

Lilian made her way over to Shane pushing the hair back from her face. The best she could do was try and keep her mind off the obvious and believe that whatever Stephanie thought she saw earlier, she now understood was really nothing at all, and that Shane knew nothing of any of it.

As soon as Lilian was close enough, Shane reached for her and lightly grabbed her by the hips, pulling her down gently onto his lap and then wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Lilian made no motion to refuse his advances.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Shane asked to Lilian's surprise. The answer was no, but Lilian made no motion to actually tell him that. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his as she felt him rest his head on her back.

"Shane, are you okay?" Lilian asked hesitantly. He was almost being too loving, but then again, that's the way things were before they got married. He was one of the most loving men she had ever met. It just seemed awkward to her given the circumstances that he would be this loving now.

"Of course Lilian." Shane replied as he pushed her hair to one side and now started to suck on the back of her neck. Shane's hot breath alone sent chills down her spine. As much as she hated to admit it, everything he was doing made her grow hungry for him. She now knew why so many women fell for him despite knowing what a jerk he could be. Unfortunately for Lilian though, Shane's affection would soon turn on her. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He then asked as he gently dragged his tongue up the collar bone of her neck. "Is it because you are fucking my brother-in-law behind my back?!" Shane suddenly spat as he then violently pushed Lilian to the floor.

The minute Lilian hit the floor, Shane looked down at her with pure hatred in his eyes. He then got to his feet and stared down at the woman on the ground.

Lilian looked up at him as the fear now coursing through her body. Somehow she had to muster up enough courage to defend herself. She knew in her heart that one way or another, Shane was going to have his way with her. She refused to go down easy.

"Answer me damn you!' Shane raised his voice as he grabbed Lilian by the arm and forced her to her feet.

Once standing Lilian stiffened, somewhat bracing herself for the hit she knew would come.

"NO!" Lilian replied with authority leaving Shane to just stare at her. His usual warm brown eyes now cold and hard. "I'm not a whore like you Shane." She finally retaliated. Despite knowing what the consequences would be, she felt liberated saying it.

Sure enough, Shane backhanded Lilian hard in the face, sending her back to the floor. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know it was coming, but the sting of it hurt all the same.

"You want to be a smart ass huh?" Shane asked. "Well I can fuck whoever I want. You don't make the rules around her Lilian." Shane said.

After a few moments of thinking it over, a smile came across Shane's face. Lilian would learn that no matter what she did, she belonged to him. This would be the last time she would embarrass him and his family by cheating on him.

"Get up you bitch." Shane demanded.

Lilian looked up at Shane with her hand to her face. There was no telling what he would do now.

"I said get up!" Shane said again, this time grabbing her once again by the arm and forcing her to her feet.

"Shane, please let me go. You don't have to do this." Lilian pleaded as she tried to release Shane's grip.

"Don't talk to me Lilian." He said, practically dragging her to the bedroom and throwing her face down on the bed. "I'm going to make you remember who you belong to."

The minute Lilian heard Shane remove his belt, she knew what was to come next, but her body was no where near ready for it.

"Please don't Shane." She pleaded again, now with tears streaming her eyes.

As Shane threw his belt to the side and climbed on top of her, he looked down at her face and shook his head in pity.

"You did this to yourself Lilian." He said and then slapped her once again in the face. The bitter taste of blood now streamed from her lip and into her mouth.

As Lilian's head snapped to the side she struggled beneath Shane's weight, but Shane had grabbed both her wrists and pinned them together with his hand, making sure that whatever fight she had he could contain. With the other hand, he struggled to pull down the zipper to his over priced designer jeans. Lilian took the opportunity a get one hand free and hit him in the face. As soon as her hand made contact, Shane chuckled to himself.

"You'll have to do better than that." He told her and then once again managed to grab the free hand and hold it against her body with the other one.

Now feeling Shane move a hand up under her skirt and toward the inner part of her thigh, Lilian moved her hips desperately to try and make the inevitable more difficult. Shane though was not discouraged. Despite her efforts, Shane managed to grab her panties with one hand and pull them down far enough so that he could get his now hardened manhood inside of her.

As he forced his way in, Lilian let out a scream. She had never before felt such pain and could now feel the warmness of blood streaming down her leg and onto the bed. As Shane mercilessly pounded into Lilian's body with his hips, she could only think of the last thing Triple H had told her: _I'll take care of this, I promise._

**Chapter 11** (Stephanie Makes a Discovery)

**A/N: So, so sorry for any Shane McMahon fans. Please understand that even though I am not a Shane fan, in this story he is just a character. I hope I didn't get too carried away with this chapter, but again one I started writing it I couldn't stop. If I would have forced myself to worry about what people would think, my writing would have turned to shit (hell, maybe it is already.) Anyway, love or hate this chapter, I hope you stay with me and if you have any suggestions please let me hear them. I am a new writer so again, maybe I'm doing this all wrong. Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed and given me ideas and inspiration.**


	12. Stephanie Makes A Discovery

**Chapter 11 (Stephanie Makes a Discovery)**

When Triple H arrived back at his hotel room, he found Stephanie lying on the bed in tears. He only half expected her to be there. From the way she left after seeing him with Lilian, he figured she would have made a b-line straight to her father and demanded his and Lilian's release from the company. But instead there she was, more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before.

As Triple H approached his wife, worry still hung over his head. He wondered where Lilian was now and if she was okay. His heart was torn between feeling the need to protect Lilian and convincing Stephanie that what she saw was a mistake.

"Baby, we need to talk." Triple H said to her in a low, soft voice.

Upon hearing his voice, Stephanie pulled herself up from the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Before she would turn to actually face Triple H, she willed herself to not let him see just how hurt or weakened she was at that very moment. It just wasn't the McMahon way.

"The only thing we need to discuss Hunter is terminating your contract and our divorce." Stephanie said in a hardened tone as she now stepped toward her husband with a scowl on her face.

"Steph, please." Triple H replied trying to hold her hand and get her to see reason.

Stephanie though aggressively pulled her hand away.

"Shane was right about you Hunter. You're a liar, a cheater, and God willing you will pay for hurting me and my entire family." Stephanie continued harshly.

Stephanie's anger came as no surprise to Triple H, he had been on the receiving end of her temper on many occasions, what worried him more was the mention of Shane's name.

"Steph, you didn't say anything to Shane did you?" Triple H asked almost afraid to know the answer.

Stephanie laughed to herself. The question seemed to be an obvious admittance of his own guilt.

"Not that it's any of your business, but of course I told Shane. Lilian is his wife, he has a right to know." Stephanie replied and then turned away from Triple H in defiance.

Triple H looked to the floor as he could feel his heart now begin to race. The worry that plagued him earlier now became a harsh reality. There was no telling what Shane would do to Lilian when she returned to her room. He cursed himself for choosing to leave her alone and not forcing her to find somewhere else to go tonight.

"Fuck Stephanie!" Triple H yelled, causing Stephanie to jump slightly. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He said just before he grabbed both her arms and spun her around to face him. His brow now tightened and intense.

Stephanie looked at Triple H and fear came over her. It had been a long time since she had seen him so upset. His reaction totally took her off guard.

"Wake up Steph! Shane has been playing you and now Lilian's going to get the crap beat out of her. What you saw earlier today was me trying to console Lilian after she found out Shane has been fucking Candice and Torrie behind her back. What did you want me to do, walk away? You have no idea what that girl's been through since marrying your sad excuse for a brother." Triple H continued in a fury, almost losing his breath.

As Stephanie listened, having no choice in the matter, she wanted to retaliate in defense of not only Shane but herself as well. But the manner in which Triple H had laid into her left her speechless.

Triple H kept his eyes pinned on Stephanie as he waited for a reply. As soon as he realized he wouldn't get one, he let her go and turned immediately on his heels.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie called after him.

"To find Lilian. I want to be there when Shane decides he's going to use her as a punching bag." Triple H replied over his shoulder and then slammed the door behind him.

A million things now ran through Stephanie's mind. The first was the fact that Shane was sleeping with two divas currently employed with the WWE. Vince would not be happy at all to hear that little piece of information. The second, and most important, was that Triple H was on his way to kill someone and it would probably be Shane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Triple H stormed down the hallway and made his way to where Lilian and Shane's hotel room was, he felt someone grab him by the arm and stop him in his tracks.

"Hunter wait, please." Stephanie begged.

"You can't stop me Steph, I'm going in there." Triple H huffed.

Stephanie pulled on Triple H again. He was a big man, but Stephanie was determined to stop him.

"I said wait damn it!" She yelled, causing him to raise an eye brow as he turned to face her. "I will check on Lilian." Stephanie told Triple H to his surprise.

In the few seconds that Stephanie actually had to think about what Triple H said regarding Shane and the fact that he was abusing Lilian, her mind raced backwards through time to recall those instances when she herself had to admit that Shane liked to bully people around. And that included women. Despite her own acknowledgement of the possibility that Triple H was speaking the truth, she still felt the need to protect Shane. God only knew what condition Lilian would be in when that door was opened. If anyone was going to teach Shane a lesson, it would be her, and in her own way. Her whole family name was a stake, and she'd be damned if an outsider like Triple H would tarnish it by taking out some sort of street justice.

Triple H looked down at Stephanie as he spat toward the ground. Regardless of whether Lilian was hurt or not, he had already imagined himself giving Shane the beating of a lifetime. On the other hand, maybe it was best if Stephanie went in and not him. Then Stephanie could see for herself what kind of man Shane actually was.

"Okay Steph, but if Lilian has one mark on her, so help me God I'll..." Triple H started before Stephanie interrupted him.

"You'll let me and my father handle this. Now go back to our room and wait for me there, please." Stephanie demanded but in a softer tone than before.

Triple H still hesitated. Maybe his feelings for Lilian did run deeper than he would have liked to admit. One thing remained true though in his heart, he loved Stephanie more than anything in the world despite the fact that she was a McMahon, and for that reason alone he looked at Stephanie one last time and turned to leave.

As Stephanie watched him go, she took a deep breath. She prayed that she knew her brother well enough to know he would not actually harm the woman he claimed to love. But on the other hand, she knew he had a temper, and the fact that he now thought Lilian and Triple H were having an affair would surely ignite it. Her guilt more than anything drove her to this moment. She wanted to be the one to check on Lilian and possibly talk some sense into Shane. It was the only way to take back any damage that may have been done.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Inside, Shane looked down at Lilian as he ran a hand through his hair and got up from the bed. He was careful to make sure his zipper was up, his belt buckled and the buttons to his shirt at least halfway buttoned.

"Stay here." He told her although it was obvious she was not going anywhere.

After Shane had finished having his way with her, Lilian felt pain from her face all the way down to her thighs. She desperately wanted to get up and take a shower in the hopes of washing it all away, but her body and mind had become numb. Shane had raped her without any remorse whatsoever. Any life that Lilian thought she had was now gone. Never again would she speak to Triple H or any man for that matter. The thought of having to endure the pain she felt now was enough to finally break her. Shane had complete control and there was nothing her or anyone else could do about it.

"Steph?" Shane said surprised as he opened the door.

The minute Stephanie saw Shane she tried desperately to peek over him in the hopes of seeing Lilian, but his broad shoulders and over six foot frame covered almost the entire doorway.

"We need to talk Shane. I made a terrible mistake." Stephanie declared, still searching the room as best she could.

Shane then glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lilian was still in bed. He cursed to himself when he realized that he had left the bedroom door open.

"Listen Steph, whatever it is, it will have to wait. Lilian's trying to sleep." He replied as he folded his arms across his chest and stood firmly in the doorway.

"No Shane, we need to talk now!" Stephanie demanded, now trying to push her way through the door.

Although Shane lost his balance slightly he regained it in enough time to grab Stephanie by the arm and keep her from pushing him even further.

"If you need to talk, talk now and make it quick." Shane said, now growing angry.

Stephanie pulled her arm away from him and then backed away slightly.

"I may have made a mistake about what I said earlier. I don't think Triple H would ever cheat on me, and I know Lilian would never do it to you either." She declared.

Shane tilted his head slightly as if to say, _whatever_. Regardless of whether Lilian had actually cheated on him or not, he was satisfied with the fact that he had made a point. Lilian would think twice before even speaking to Triple H again, and that is exactly what he wanted. Stephanie continued.

"Although I find it interesting that you can't quite seem to make the same commitment, especially when it comes to certain Raw divas." She finished now raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Steph. I think you just need to leave before your mouth gets you into trouble." Shane replied rolling his eyes and then trying to scoot Stephanie away.

But just before Shane could close the door, Stephanie used the weight of it to push it open again and slide herself into the room before Shane could even react.

Once inside, Stephanie immediately headed to where she saw Lilian laying still on the bed.

"Lilian, are you okay?" She asked immediately before being grabbed violently by Shane as he spun her around to face him.

""What the fuck do you mean is she okay? Of course she is. Now I told you to leave Steph, now leave!" Shane demanded as he now dragged her by the arm and forced her back over toward the door.

The strength in Shane's grip caused Stephanie to whimper slightly from the pain, the sound of which that was not lost on Lilian.

"Shane stop!" Lilian called out, wanting to get up and help Stephanie but not finding the strength to do so.

"Shane, what did you do to her?" Stephanie asked still struggling against him and grimacing every time Shane's hold on her tightened.

"Fuck you Steph! It's none of your damn business." Shane spat and then pushed Stephanie out into the hallway until her back landed hard against the opposite wall. "Tell your husband to stay away from my wife, got it?!" Shane finished and then slammed the door.

As Stephanie remained on the floor, her tears began to overcome her. After only catching a brief glimpse of Lilian on the bed, she knew that something terrible had happened. Not only was Lilian obviously distraught over something, but if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she saw blood stains on the sheets.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" She asked herself as she buried her face into her hands.

**Chapter 12** (Three's a Crowd)

**A/N: Okay, for all you Stephanie/Triple H fans, did you really think I could break them up? In all honesty, when I started this story I didn't know what I was going to do, but I just didn't have the heart to let them get a divorce. Besides, I think it would piss Shane off more knowing that his plan to get Triple H out of the family didn't work. Anyway, I've decided instead to introduce another character, but I need your help. So without giving away too much information, please vote either in your review or with a PM: **

**This guy isn't necessarily good looking, but he is the strong silent type and definitely someone who can place the fear of God into a man like Shane. He's also kind of a loner and somewhat misunderstood at times. ** **This guy is good looking and full of personality. He has a history with both Stephanie and Triple H. Not only can he kick ass if he has to, but he's also good at making asswipes like Shane look stupid. **

**As always, your reviews and feedback on this story are very much appreciated and thank you so much for the ones you have provided thus far! **


	13. Three's A Crowd

**Chapter 12** (Three's a Crowd)

When Stephanie arrived back at her hotel room, Triple H was waiting anxiously. The first thing he noticed when she walked through the door was the stoic expression on her face. It was almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Steph, are you okay?" He asked making his way over to her.

Stephanie slowly raised her head to Triple H but her eyes were still somewhere set off in the distance. She simply could not erase the image of Lilian on the bed surrounded by what appeared to be blood stains on the sheets. Additionally, she now brandished a nice golf ball size bump on the back of her head from when Shane had flung her into the hallway.

"We have to help Lilian." Stephanie replied in a low and even tone. Her soft puppy dog eyes once again filling with tears.

Triple H looked down at his wife. The seriousness in her tone told him all he needed to know. Gently he ran a thumb just below Stephanie's cheek to catch a falling tear and wipe it away. After a brief moment of taking her in, he then suddenly turned and headed toward the night stand where his cell phone was and scooped it up into his hand.

Stephanie immediately lifted her head just as he started dialing. She frantically ran to him and pulled the phone from his hands.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" She asked alarmed.

"Calling Vince, he needs to know what's going on." Triple H responded.

"No!" Stephanie shouted.

Triple H couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Stephanie actually going to defend Shane again especially now knowing what she knew?

"Okay, then I'll call the police." Triple H responded as he moved closer to Stephanie and tried to grab the phone from her hand.

"No Hunter!" Stephanie repeated as she twisted her body so that he was unable to reach her, or the phone. "It would destroy Dad. More importantly, it would destroy Mom." Stephanie cried and to this Triple H backed away.

She was right. Vince, and especially Linda, would be devastated. Shane had always been a mama's boy. For Linda to find out that her only son was abusing another woman would hurt her more than anything in the world. For as much as Triple H hated Shane and wanted the world to know what a bastard he really was, he simply did not have the heart to hurt a woman like Linda McMahon. A woman he considered as close to him as his own mother.

"Okay then, what do we do?" Triple H asked.

After a few seconds to actually think about the question, Stephanie cleared her throat and wiped whatever tears she has left away from her face. She had been forced to digest a lot in one night. First the false news that Triple H was fooling around with Lilian and then the realization that Shane had more than just a bad temper, he was actually physically abusing Lilian.

"I think I might have an idea." She said plainly, just before turning to wash off her face in the bathroom, leaving Triple H to wonder what the hell was going on inside Stephanie McMahon's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Lilian remained clutching herself under the covers. She wanted to wait until Shane was gone before getting out of bed. Not only had she been violated and raped, but she was now feeling dirty and was determined now more than ever never to let Shane see the nakedness of her body again. She would be damned if he would possess her in that way. If Shane wanted to own someone for their body, it would have to be one of his little diva whores', but it would not be Lilian. Despite this strong declaration though, Shane still possessed Lilian's mind.

"Are you ever going to get up Lil? We have a plane to catch." Shane asked as he finished fixing his tie and acting as if nothing happened the previous night. Lilian knew though that Stephanie's appearance last night had rattled him. It was when Shane was acting the most calm that he was actually the most unnerved.

When Lilian didn't answer, Shane walked over to her and sat down on the bed. His eyes traced along her body, taking special note of the sheets that were now stained with Lilian's blood.

'It didn't have to be this way Lilian. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you have no idea what it feels like to be betrayed in the way you betrayed me." Shane said as he let his fingers run through the silkiness of her blond hair in an effort to console her.

"How did I betray you Shane?" Lilian asked sternly. Sometimes Shane's comments never seemed to baffle her. He had always managed to twist things around no matter how glaring the evidence against him, and not her, was.

Shane signed. He didn't want to have to go through this again.

"I told you to stay away from Hunter. You defied me; you embarrassed not only me but my entire family." Shane then paused for a moment and continued running his fingers through her hair as if pacifying some sort of household pet. "But I forgive you Lilian. Let's just move on." He finished as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, and then got up from the bed.

As Lilian watched him walk away she decided that she would no longer take his empty apologies. Everything Shane did was physical. If he hit her one night, he always followed the next morning with a tender kiss or gentle hug. He knew how effective his touch could be with her, but the more Shane abused Lilian's body while taking advantage of other women to fulfill his own sexual needs, the lesser the affect his charm had on her.

"Stephanie knows!" Lilian called out.

Shane abruptly stopped in his tracks. It was his hope that he would not have to hear Stephanie's name until he had a chance to speak with her about last night face to face. He knew there was no getting around it, he would have to convince Stephanie that what had happened was a one time thing and would never happen again. But the way that Lilian reminded Shane of what Stephanie saw last night not only angered him, but reminded him that yes, he did have something to fear now.

"Fuck Stephanie. She saw me lose my temper, that's it. You need to keep your mouth shut Lilian. I said I was sorry, don't make me hurt you again, capish?" Shane snarled and then walked out the door slamming it behind him.

As soon as Lilian saw that Shane was gone, she finally made a motion to get out of bed and take a shower. Her body ached from the way Shane had forced himself inside of her. She knew that she had to leave him but wondered how. Was it as simple as just asking him for a divorce? Of course not. Shane was a McMahon, he was powerful, he was part owner of the company she worked for. A divorce would mean not only the end of her career, but her dignity and reputation as well. Lilian didn't have the lawyers that the McMahon's had at their disposal. Maybe if she simply did as Shane asked, and not question him about his own affairs, she wouldn't have to worry about another night like last night. Maybe last night really was just a one time thing. Lilian thought hard about the future. She was tough enough to handle a smack from Shane every so often, but not another violation. As Lilian stepped into the shower and watched the pinkness of the water fall off her body and into the drain she decided to press onward and not think about what might happen. She would convince herself that yes, last night was a one time thing, it would never happen again. A divorce would have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" An man with a low monotone voice answered as he picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie replied in a businesslike voice.

Upon hearing Stephanie's voice, the man on the other line groaned. He wasn't exactly a fan of any one of the McMahon's. Stephanie was no exception.

"Okay." The man replied with blatant rudeness. Stephanie knew this wouldn't be easy, but she continued.

"I'd like to bring you to Raw." Stephanie proposed understanding the man's irritation and cutting right to the chase.

"The Boy Wonder have a change of heart?" The man asked referring to Stephanie's brother. Shane was the reason he was moved to Smackdown in the first place. Everyone knew that Smackdown had always been considered second fiddle to Raw. The man considered the move a slap in the face.

"No, but that doesn't matter. We need you." Stephanie replied.

"Who's we?" The man asked cautiously.

"Me, Hunter and uh..." Stephanie paused for a moment to clear her throat. "And uh, Lilian." She said with hesitation.

After hearing Lilian's name, the man on the other line groaned again. He suddenly felt a headache coming on as he weighed his alternatives. His instinct and desire was to jump at the chance to go back to Raw and see Lilian, his common sense and need to be a martyr warned against it.

"Raw huh? Who would I feud against?" The man asked hoping to find some sort of excuse to jump to the other brand.

Stephanie thought carefully about her answer. She had admittedly put the man through some very lame feuds, one involving her very own brother, this time she would make it worth his while.

"I'm thinking Edge, maybe Khali, but then again there's someone else you might benefit in feuding against." Stephanie suggested.

The man rolled his eyes. He hated backstage politics and playing games.

"Not Shane again." He growled.

Stephanie chuckled slightly.

"Possibly, but don't worry, you won't have to sell him as some sort of tough guy. Real men don't hit women." She finished leaving the other man guessing just what in the hell she was talking about.

"Okay Stephanie, I'll go to Raw. But if I have to work with Shane, or Lilian for that matter, I'm leaving." The man replied with authority and then abruptly hung up the phone.

As Stephanie disconnected her phone, Triple H came up behind her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

Stephanie smirked before letting a smile cross her lips.

"He'll be at Raw next week." Stephanie replied, and then continued. "If anyone can convince Lilian to leave Shane, it's him."

**Chapter 13** (First Day Back at Raw)

**A/N: Okay, so any guesses as to who the new character is? I decided to go with the strong, silent type who isn't necessarily good looking, but whose history might surprise you. Plus, several people voted for this option (although it was close) so there you have it. The other mystery man (the one who was more of a jokester and who had a history with The McMahon's) was Chris Jericho. I miss him so much and was very tempted to use him, but I liked the idea of the other guy too. Please don't hate me. Anyway, the other guy will be revealed in the next chapter. As always, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and thank you!**


	14. First Day Back At Raw

**Chapter 13** (First Day Back at Raw)

Glen Jacobs rung his hands together as he paced back and forth waiting for Stephanie to arrive just shortly before Raw was about to begin. He had his reservations about coming to Smackdown knowing that eventually he would run into Lilian at some point. It had been several days since Stephanie called him and asked him to join Raw. It had been several days of reliving in his mind the good times and the bad since being so eloquently asked by Shane McMahon to leave Raw three years ago, and the months that lead up to that moment. Funny thing about memories, they have a weird way of making old feelings return regardless of how hard you've tried to forget them, and for Glen, otherwise know as Kane, his feelings for Lilian ran deep and still very much alive.

"Welcome back to Raw Glen." Stephanie announced enthusiastically as she and Triple H walked into the room where Glen was waiting.

Glen turned to look at the both Triple H and Stephanie with a hard stare. It was a look he had become known by, and that was fine with him. He wasn't necessarily the happy-go-lucky salesman type like say, Shane. The way he saw it, the more people were intimidated by his looks, the less he had to deal with their stupidity.

"Yeah, thanks. So who do I get to scare the shit out of tonight?" He asked hoping to just get straight to the point and find out who he would be feuding with.

Stephanie took in a deep breath. In her mind the angle that she had prepared for Glen wasn't important, it was getting him back in Lilian's life that she was after.

"Chris Masters. He'll be in the ring and try to force himself on Lilian. Kane, I mean you, will come out and save her." Stephanie told him as if it would be no big deal.

As soon as Glen heard Lilian's name his brow began to furrow. He had specifically told her that he did now want to be in a storyline that involved Lilian. Leave it up to a McMahon to pull the old switch and bait move just to get what they wanted.

"No! I won't do it!" Glen said approaching Stephanie with anger.

Triple H stepped in front of Stephanie not trusting that the bigger man wouldn't do something irrational.

"Whoa, easy does it big guy." Triple H said as he placed a hand on Glen's chest to hold him back.

Both Hunter and Glen had been two of the most well respected veterans on either roster backstage, but neither one particularly liked each other. Kane had always seen Triple H as opportunistic. Like most other wrestlers, he always questioned his love for Stephanie. Was it really love, or some sick way of staying in the McMahon's back pocket? Triple H on the other hand had always questioned Glen's commitment to the business. Glen was a loner and had on more than one occasion refused to help some of the younger guys when it came to learning the ropes. It was one of the reasons Glen's counterpart Mark Calaway has seen more title shots and wins than Glen. Still to this day, Glen could swear up and down that his whole feud with a man like Shane, a non wrestler, was simply punishment for not going along with the system.

Glen looked at Triple H momentarily and then back down at Stephanie. He could see her face soften in a way he had never seen before. She was usually stern and all business. She had to play hardball all the time in order to maintain some sort of authority with the men backstage. Stephanie knew better than anyone that she was at a disadvantage being not only the bosses daughter, but also being a woman and trying to earn wrestlers like Glen's respect. Her poker face had to be on at all times, but for a brief moment, Glen caught a glimpse of her vulnerability.

"Glen please, Lilian needs you." Stephanie said softly.

Glen held his stare at both Stephanie and Triple H, but inside the words Stephanie spoke shot straight to his heart like a bullet.

It had been nearly four years ago when Glen had actually gotten to know Lilian Garcia. Sure, they had been acquaintances for a long time before that since both were working for the same company, but Glen had always been resigned to admiring her beauty from afar. It wasn't until she approached him that things started to go where neither one expected them to go.

FLASHBACK

_"How about a saki bomber?" Lilian asked Glen bright eyed and ready to have a little fun. After all, it was her, Glen and Adam Copeland, otherwise known as Edge, all booked for a publicity signing in Japan._

_"Yeah, come on man, it's on me." Adam boasted, although really, the whole evening would be expensed to the WWE in one way or another._

_Glen rolled his eyes, he hated crowds and the fact that they were now sitting at a sushi bar full of people that couldn't speak a lick of English annoyed him even further. Lillian though was determined to break his shell._

_"Come on Glen, if you don't like it you can leave." Lilian said, playfully teasing the poor man with her perfect smile._

_Although Glen would never admit to it out loud, but how could he refuse. There was Lilian, one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, seducing him to drink with her. Oh yeah, and Adam, but the point was she was actually taking notice of him and cared. Based on his outward appearance alone, he had been more used to scaring beautiful women away, not having them beg for him to stay and drink with him._

_"Okay, one saki bomber then I head back to the hotel." Glen agreed forcing out a smile. Little did he know that it was that moment that Lilian actually started to feel something for him that she never would have expected. For the first time ever, Glen had actually let someone in, and Lilian realized then and there that there was someone special underneath all that mass and darkness. Not only that, but she found herself wanting to get to know him better._

END FLASHBACK

'She needs me huh?" Glen spat back with a hint of bitterness. Although he could recall the first time Lilian had actually approached him, he was also now starting to recall how it all had ended.

"Listen man, I know it sucked what happened, but Lilian would have never intentionally hurt you. She just kind of got blindsided. She's not happy if it makes you feel any better." Triple H replied using whatever method he could to get Glen to understand just how serious they were without having to actually bring up the fact that Shane was abusing Lilian. Stephanie had warned Hunter that she wasn't quite ready for that. God only knew that if Glen found out that Shane even laid a hand on Lilian he would kill him with his own bare hands. No questions asked and no fear of what the consequences may be.

Glen thought hard about what Triple H had just said. He wanted to laugh at the word "blindsided". It was more like she had been hit by a mac truck.

When Shane came back to Raw and the feud between him and Kane had begun, it was no secret to anyone that Lilian and Glen were somewhat involved. Since that night in Japan things had gotten better and better it seemed almost every day. Glen was literally blown away by Lilian and would have given her the world if she asked for it. Lilian also found herself falling head over heals with Glen. She admired him for his honesty and the fact that there was absolutely nothing self-absorbed about him. Oddly enough though, she would ultimately end up with the man who was the complete opposite of everything that Glen was and stood for.

"What do you mean she's not happy. You mean the billionaire prince isn't her knight in shining armor after all?" Glen replied sarcastically.

He figured that one out a long time ago. Of course looking back on it, Glen couldn't help but to take blame for getting them together in the first place. After all, if Lilian hadn't been seeing Glen at the time his feud with Shane started, who knows what would have happened. But the simple fact of the matter is, Glen was seeing Lilian and Shane had managed to manipulate his way into her heart.

Before Triple H could respond, Stephanie stepped closer to Glen to make sure she could respond first. She could read every detail in Hunter's face and he was just about on the verge of telling Glen everything.

"And by billionaire prince you mean my brother Shane, correct?" Stephanie responded defensively. Despite everything, she still had her family name to protect and she would be damned if anyone tried to tear it down. Glen nodded and Stephanie continued. "First off, my brother practically raised me since I was a baby. You disrespect him, you disrespect me. Secondly..." And here Stephanie couldn't help but to soften as her eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't agree with what he's doing. Lilian needs help and that's all you need to know, end of story. Now, I tell you again, either do the fucking angle or leave!" Stephanie finished with authority, staring up at Glen as her body fought to hold back her emotions.

Glen was for the moment speechless. His brain told him that he should just stay away from anything and everything pertaining to Lilian, but his heart told him better. It had been three long years since they separated, and there wasn't a day that had gone by that Glen cursed himself for either not doing something differently or for letting her marry someone he knew was completely wrong for her. Glen prided himself on being able to turn off his emotions like a light switch and simply say "fuck it" to the world, but this was one of those times he just could not turn away.

"Okay Stephanie, I'll do the angle." He responded, bitterly cursing himself the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Lilian's sat in her dressing room getting makeup applied by one of the resident WWE makeup artist, Shane strutted confidently into the room. Ironically enough, both Candice and Torrie flanked Lillian on each side as they were also getting ready for Raw. Both of the girls looked over at Shane and smiled, but Shane ignored them completely. Had Lilian not been in the room he would have returned their sultry smiles and more.

"How's my girl?" He asked as he bent down and placed a kiss on Lilian's cheek.

Lilian faked a smile picking up immediately on Shane's weak attempt at affection. She figured he was probably more concerned about making sure whatever makeup Lilian was wearing was enough to cover her latest bruise.

"I'm fine Shane." She said almost mechanically.

"Lilian, five minutes." A production assistant announced quickly.

As Lilian got up from her chair Shane placed both his hands on her waist before she could leave.

"You look beautiful." He reassured her with a huge smile, putting on a great show for all the other ladies in the room. "I'll be watching you backstage." He finished and then once again bent down to kiss her, making a special effort to show everyone what a "wonderful" guy he really was.

As Lilian left the room nausea seemed to hit her. The fact that Shane would be watching always made her nervous. It was as if he was now looking for an excuse to get angry with her just to show how much control he had over her. But as they say, "the show must go on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the show began, Lilian announced Chris Masters to the ring, and as promised Shane stood in the back watching from a monitor. Although both were aware that Chris was going to set up a new angle where he would challenge Lilian to break his Masterlock, neither knew who would show up when it came time for her to be "rescued". Glen Jacobs on the other hand did know what was about to happen, and the thought of seeing Lilian again almost gave him an anxiety attack. But, business was business and when to a stagehand motioned him to head down the ring, he placed a scowl on his face and did exactly that.

Almost instantly, upon seeing Kane, the crowd went crazy. Chris Masters turned to look at the Big Red Machine with fear in his eyes, but he refused to back down. A fight would soon ensue and a new feud will have been established. Everything was perfect: The crowd was hot, Stephanie and Triple H were somewhere smiling, and Vince was envisioning in his mind a TV ratings increase. BUT still, there were three people who weren't quite embellishing the same sense of satisfaction.

Glen marched to the ring as his character Kane, ready to make someone pay, but the closer he got to the ring, the closer his eyes began to focus on Lilian. Could he actually involve himself again with a woman he had scarified so much for, only to see her leave him for an overbearing asshole like Shane McMahon?

Lilian stood in the corner of the ring almost shell shocked when she saw Glen. The fact that she was in the middle of a live TV taping almost escaped her; and her breath did as well. Despite how she was told to act in the ring, she couldn't help but to feel as if someone had hit her over the head with a sledge hammer. Could this really be true she wondered? There were so many regrets she had been living with since marrying Shane. One was the fact that she had actually been sucked into Shane's charm and smooth operator ways only to realize he was everything but the man of her dreams. The other was the way in which she ended things with Glen. A man she quickly realized upon seeing him again was someone she truly loved and needed.

The moment Shane had shown interest in her, Lilian was almost star struck. How could she not be? He was sweet, charming, powerful, a good dresser and nice looking. Definitely more polished than someone like Glen, and even though she and Glen had shared some good times, everything that Lilian had imagined her life to be came true when she started seeing Shane. He would be her prince charming, and despite the fact that she truly did care for Glen, there were always those few people backstage that whispered in her ear, "Glen can never make you happy", "You're not even in the same league", "Glen's dangerous and can't be trusted", "Glen's a weirdo". Oddly enough, most of those statements came from Shane, and she bought into every word of it.

As for Shane, the moment he saw Glen make his way to the ring his jaw dropped. There was no way in hell Glen was back on Raw, not after all the efforts he had made to make sure Lilian would never see him again. As he replayed in his mind the previous few days, he came to one conclusion.

"Where you going sexy?" Candice asked just as Shane had turned to leave from where he was standing, but Shane kept on moving.

Candice chased after him high heels and all, she would not be deterred from getting his attention.

"Hey, where's the love?" She asked him just as she grabbed him by the arm to get him to notice her.

Shane turned for the moment and stared briefly at the petite brunette diva before him, his eyes were wild with a mix of fear and anger.

"Don't touch me bitch, I'll let you know when I need you." He replied and then made his way down the hallway. As Candice watched him go she shrugged her shoulders, hardly taking notice of his deep, rage filled voice when he bellowed aloud, "Stephanie, where the fuck are you?"

**Chapter 14** (Face to Face)

**A/N: So I tried to give you a little history between Lil and Glen, and hopefully it was enough. What do you think? Are you happy with my choice? Feedback please, I know I'm a whore but I'm damn proud of it. (lol)**


	15. Face To Face

**Chapter 14** (Face to Face)

Shane slammed through the doorway causing Triple H to rise to his feet and stand between him and Stephanie. Although Stephanie had insisted she would be fine, Triple H refused to leave her side knowing that Shane would come looking for her.

'What the hell is that big red son of a bitch doing here?" Shane practically shouted.

Triple H couldn't help but to smirk down at the man. He loved the fact that Shane was so obviously irritated at the moment.

"You mean Kane, or Glen?" Stephanie asked in a smart ass way, just to further get under his skin.

"You know who I'm talking Stephanie don't get smart with me." Shane replied pointing a finger in her direction. He then finally made eye contact with Triple H who was still blocking his way. "Do you mind?" He asked annoyed.

"No, not really." Triple H replied with a cocky grin. Stephanie then continued with her arms folded across her chest.

"Kane is here for storyline purposes. Glen Jacobs is here because without him there would be no Kane." Stephanie said once again being as sarcastic as possible.

"Don't fucking play games with me Stephanie!' Shane shouted as he took one step in her direction before feeling the weight of Triple H's hand holding him back.

"Don't even think about it asshole. Why don't you man up for once and pick on someone your own size instead of roughing up a woman?' Triple H said sternly.

Shane glared at Triple H but then let a smile play upon his lips.

"The only time I've ever laid a finger on anyone is when they deserve it." He replied and then immediately raised his hands in innocence and took several steps backwards the second he saw Triple H's face contort with anger.

"Hunter stop!" Stephanie demanded before Triple could make any motion to physically pound Shane into the ground.

As soon as Triple H backed away, Shane straightened up and smirked. With Stephanie in the room, Triple H made sure to control his temper.

"Good puppy." Shane said mockingly.

Little did Shane know that he was doing nothing to help himself in Stephanie's eyes. Unlike Hunter, she wanted to believe that her brother couldn't possibly be so cruel. Sure, growing up she knew he could be an overbearing asshole at times, but she never imagined how far he could take it. But the more Stephanie continued to see Lilian suffer while Shane kept up with his arrogant attitude, the more she wanted to teach him a lesson he would never forget.

"That's enough Shane." Stephanie replied now moving closer to her brother and getting in his face. "Why all the concern over Glen anyway?" Stephanie asked knowing full well what the answer would be. She simply wanted to hear it from Shane. She wanted to make him sweat.

"You know why Stephanie, don't act stupid. I don't want him near Lilian. She doesn't need the distraction and she certainly doesn't need some love sick freak bothering her." Shane replied.

Shane often used the term "freak" when referring to Glen, because he knew how much Lilian hated it. He still couldn't get over the fact that before he came along, Lilian would even be seen in the same room with the man. Of course Lilian never expressed to Shane how much she truly cared for Glen, and Shane did everything in his power to tear him down. He found Glen's love for Lilian "disgusting", but that was because Shane's idea of love was simply a good fuck and a trophy wife.

After Shane's insensitive comments, Stephanie moved in even closer to him and studied his eyes.

"You're scared aren't you Shane?" She asked sincerely.

Shane looked down at his sister laughing the comment away, as Triple H listened closely. He loved how Stephanie was handling the older McMahon sibling.

"You're scared that Glen is going to find out how badly you've hurt Lilian. I bet she has a bruise on her face covered in make up right now doesn't she?" Stephanie continued, while Shane stood there trying to not give anything away. "You don't get blood stains on the bed sheets without somebody physically putting them there Shane and I know that's exactly what I saw the other night." Stephanie said now starting to let her emotions get the best of her. She then grabbed Shane by the collar and started shaking him.

"What did you do to her Shane?" Stephanie screamed while continuing to violently shake Shane until Triple H pulled her away.

While Triple H wrapped his arms around Stephanie, keeping her held back, Shane stared at her with the realization that Stephanie knew now for sure that he had been physically abusing Lilian, and now he would have to face up to it as well. After wiping away a few stray tears, Stephanie looked at her brother with a little revenge in Lilian's name on her mind.

"I brought Glen here Shane because I want you to feel the same fear that Lilian feels probably every day of her life since marrying you." Stephanie finally admitted. "The fear that no matter what you do, someone bigger and stronger than you can at any moment leave you scarred for life. Lucky for you, if Glen gets a hold of you you'll only have to deal with the possibility of a few broken bones. But bones and bruises heal Shane, mental scars do not and that's exactly what you've done to Lilian. I'm ashamed to be your sister Shane. If you don't like the fact that Glen is here, TOO BAD! I guess you'll just have to take your medicine and deal with it." Stephanie finished, finally getting everything she had wanted to say off her chest.

Shane stood before Stephanie now as if he were about to cry. His normally pompous attitude had quickly changed to disbelief and worry. Getting rid of Glen the first time was easy. He had both Stephanie and his father behind him. Getting rid of Glen this time would be a whole different circumstance. Shane in his mind knew that the only way to keep Glen from laying a finger on him was through Lilian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After exiting the ring and heading backstage, Lilian found herself in a daze. The fact that Glen had now walked back into her life without even a warning made everything that much more complex. Old emotions came rushing back to her, and the guilt she had tried so hard to leave behind now possessed her once again.

"Lilian!" A deep voiced man called out to her.

Lilian knew the voice well and wanted to keep on walking, but couldn't. Better to face the man now than to keep avoiding the inevitable.

"Glen." She responded with big eyes and concern on her face.

As Glen made his way over to her, watching to make sure no one else was around, his heart began to race. He would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful she was and always had been. Unfortunately though the sparkle in Lilian's eyes that attracted him to her in the first place was gone. Although she was still very much a goddess to him on the outside, on the inside he could sense that she simply wasn't the same person. He tried hard not to be satisfied with her misery. He could only assume it had everything to do with Shane. The man who so boldly and selfishly stole the only woman in his life that he had truly loved.

"Don't start thinking this was my idea. The only reason I'm here is because of Stephanie McMahon." Glen told Lilian directly as soon as he reached her.

Lilian raised an eyebrow. She immediately wondered what kind of game Stephanie was playing. Stephanie of all people knew their history. She cursed the McMahon name where she stood. Was there not one single one of them who wasn't manipulative?

"Well I'll have to talk to Stephanie." Lilian replied dryly.

Suddenly fear washed over Lilian as she now realized that Glen was the least of her problems. Shane would not be happy with Glen being back on Raw and that could only mean bad things for both Glen and herself. When Shane had sent Glen packing to Smackdown several years ago, he had made it very clear that he didn't want Glen anywhere near Lilian again. As far as he was concerned, Lilian was his and their marriage solidified that idea. At the time, Lilian only picked up on Shane's overly possessive ways just slightly. The way Shane explained it, it was best for everyone that Glen go to Smackdown where Lilian wouldn't have to worry about him continuing to bother her. Of course, once Glen had realized that Lilian had fallen for Shane, the only reason he even spoke to Lilian was to warn her that Shane was not the man she thought he was. Sure on the outside he looked good, but Glen had seen first had how Shane had wormed his way into Lilian's life. He was also very much aware of Shane's extra curricular activities with other women, but had decided to keep the code which all men had learned to keep at a very young age.

"Yes, please do." Glen replied as both he and Lilian tried desperately from telling each other what was really on their minds.

As Lilian looked up at the man known as Kane, she remembered something about him that not many other people often saw. That beneath his hard features was a man often misunderstood and full of heart. A heart she knew she had broken, and desperately wanted to make it up to him now more than ever. Unfortunately for her though, Shane would never let that happen.

Lilian smiled slightly at Glen, but then turned to leave before he could notice the tears now swelling up in her eyes. As Glen watched her walk down the hallway toward Stephanie's office, he called out to her once more.

"Lilian!" He said. Lilian turned to face Glen one more time. "Are you happy?" He asked.

The question hit Lilian like a pile of bricks, but Glen had to know. Not that he expected her to tell him the truth, but he at least wanted her to think about her life. Stephanie had made it clear that Lilian needed help. Glen didn't know why or what he had missed in the past two years since she had married Shane, but if Lilian's unhappiness had anything to do with Shane, he wanted to seize every opportunity to get back at the little bastard. Maybe he and Lilian would never find the love they once shared together, but one thing was for sure, Glen would enjoy making Shane McMahon sweat.

As Glen's question hung in the air, Lilian wanted to scream the truth. She wanted desperately to tell Glen that she was NOT happy. That she had married a man who had hit her on several occasions, had raped her without remorse, had mocked her and her career. A man who had cheated on her with other women time and again, and in the same breath, after all of this, still claimed that he loved her. Shane's power over her was unexplainable and even Lilian wondered why she didn't just tell Glen the truth. Was it because she feared that Glen would kill Shane for everything that had happened to her, or was it because she herself felt ashamed for her part in all this? Glen had warned Lilian about Shane a long time ago, but she refused to listen. Admitting how right he was now made her hate herself that she already did.

"Yes." She replied meekly and then turned to leave.

**Chapter 15 **(A Promise Kept)

**A/N: Well the bad news is it seems since my last chapter I've lost some of my best reviewers. The good news is, I've still got some great readers and some knew ones too!! Thank you to those of you who are sticking with me and giving me feedback. Again, this is my first fanfic so ALL of it helps. It also makes me feel loved when I see messages in my inbox (lol). Anyway, hope you keep reading and any and all suggestions are welcome!**


	16. A Promise Kept

**Chapter 15 **(A Promise Kept)

When Lilian made her way to where she thought Stephanie's office was, she opened the door and instead found Hunter.

"Lil, are you okay?" Triple H asked noticing right away that Lilian was extremely upset. Of course it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out she was and why.

"No Hunter, I'm not. Where's Stephanie?" Lilian asked. Her eyes searching the room.

"She's going over story notes from the show tonight." Triple H responded.

Lilian was in no mood to discuss her dissatisfaction over Glen's sudden appearance on Raw with Triple H. She knew that Stephanie was the one who approved most of the storylines and she wanted to tell her that she would refuse to be involved in any storyline that included Glen Jacobs. But before she could turn on her heels and walk away, Triple called out to her.

"Lil, wait!" He said as he reached for her arm and spun her around to face him. "Glen wasn't entirely Steph's idea. We both agreed that he needed to be here."

Lilian laughed to herself.

"YOU both agreed. Well what about ME? Both of you know our history. How dare you do this to me, and Glen for that matter, when you know it will only make things worse." Lilian responded with fire in her eyes and glaring up at Triple H with disappointment.

He had told her that he would "take care of things". Well if this was his idea of taking care of things, she wished now she never would have listened to the man.

As Triple H stared down at Lilian's big eyes, he knew she felt betrayed. Hell, he didn't blame her and even he himself wondered if bringing Glen to Raw was the right thing to do.

"I trusted you Hunter." Lilian ended now softening her tone.

Triple H stepped away slightly turning his eyes to the ground and scratching the back of his neck. He loved Lilian on so many different levels and to hear that she no longer trusted him hurt him to the core.

"Lilian please, our intention isn't to make things worse." Triple H pleaded.

"Then what the fuck is your intention Hunter?" Lilian spat and then turned away. Then suddenly it dawned on her. She was now starting to understand why Glen was there and it pissed her off even more. So before Triple H could even respond, she continued. "Wait a second, I get it now. You and Stephanie think that suddenly Glen and I are going to fall in love all over again and that I'll leave Shane for him. Is that it?" Lilian asked Triple H directly.

Again, shame was now starting to overcome Triple H. He had his reservations about the whole thing to begin with. His answer to Lilian's problem was to simply kill Shane himself, but of course that idea didn't exactly fly well with Stephanie. Then there was Vince and Linda, but again Stephanie didn't like that idea either. She was very protective of her family, Shane included, and going to Vince and Linda about Shane would destroy them.

"Lilian, he can help you. Are you honestly saying you don't have feelings for him anymore?" Triple H asked.

"That's not the fucking point!" Lilian now screamed. "This is my life. I will deal with things the way I deal with them."

Triple H now shook his head. Lilian was stubborn, that was for sure. If someone didn't step in to help her, her stubbornness was going to end up getting her a ticket to the hospital one of these days.

"Okay Lilian, you want to continue getting beat up by a bully like Shane while there's a man out there that actually really loves you, fine. I'm washing my hands of all this. But if I see one more mark on you, I don't give a damn what you say or what Stephanie says, I'm beating the crap out of Shane once and for all. Don't say I didn't warn you." Triple H responded and then left, slamming the door hard behind him.

As Lilian watched him leave she thought hard about what Triple H had said. Truth be told she did still have feelings for Glen, but knew that she could never act on them, especially since she was married to Shane. Glen being on Raw was even more torture than having to worry about getting smacked around every now and then by Shane.

Before Lilian left the office she quickly wiped away the water starting to fill up in her eyes and tried to fix herself as if she was way more composed than she actually was. The show was over and Shane would be looking for her. After the surprise that both she and Shane had with the knowledge of Glen's return to Raw, she knew Shane would be in a bad mood and that she would now be walking on egg shells around him until the whole situation had gone away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Candice turned the corner with her gym bag in hand and ready to leave for the evening, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her off to the side and into an empty room. As the lights remained dim, Candice could smell the familiar scent of the man's cologne.

"Shane." She whispered.

"That's right, who else?" He said in a low voice. "I'm sorry for being such a dick to you earlier. I had some business to take care of. Remember when I said I'd let you know when I need you?" He asked her as the feel of his hot breath on her neck sent shivers down Candice's spine. She wondered what the dark haired McMahon had in mind this time.

"Let me guess, you're feeling stressed and need me to satisfy you." Candice replied as she turned to him and let her eyes fall to just below his belt as she said the word satisfy with emphasis.

Shane looked down at Candice and laughed. Although he had a lot on his mind and his intention with her was actually less sexual and more manipulative, Candice was all too willing to let him fuck her and he wasn't about to pass up the offer.

Raising his eyebrows and smirking, Shane took both his hands and ran them slowly through her hair.

"Too bad Lilian can't be as accommodating as you Candice. She might find things to be a little less difficult than they have to be." Shane said as he leaned down now to move his tongue gently across her cheek until he reached her mouth and pressed his lips against hers.

Candice took Shane in while he moved her backwards until her body was now pressed up against the wall.

As the two continued to ravish each other shamelessly and aggressively, Shane took a moment to announce what he needed Candice to do.

"I need you to seduce Glen." Shane said just as Candice was about to slide her hand toward his crotch and pull down his zipper. The request though came as a shock to her.

"Seduce Glen? You mean Kane?" She asked suddenly stopping what she was doing causing Shane to grow frustrated with her.

"Did I say stop?" He asked her in an annoyed tone. "Of course I mean Kane. Do you have a problem with that?" Shane asked now grabbing her hand and helping her to finish what she was doing. He was ready to be inside of her and didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Shane, no." She replied now releasing her hand from his grip and pushing him away from her slightly. "I can't seduce Glen, he's, he's..." She started to say trying to think of the right word, but Shane cut her off.

"A freak. I know, but he's in the way. It's not like I'm asking you to fuck his brains out. Just seduce him, make him think you're interested in him." Shane suggested and then moved in again on Candice as his hands now crept up under her top and grabbed a handful of her breasts.

"Shane, I don't want to, it doesn't seem right." Candice replied. The thought of having to trick a man that could break her in half was not her idea of simply doing Shane McMahon a favor. It was suicide.

Candice's response did not sit well with Shane. If he hadn't already been far too into getting laid, then he would have given Candice something to remind her that he didn't like being told no.

"Sorry sweetie, but you don't have a choice." Shane replied with a smirk. "Now shut up please, 'I'm already starting to get a headache from all the talking."

So before Candice could respond, Shane had once again pressed her up against the wall while his hands moved up her skirt and pulled down her panties. Candice knew better than to say anything more. Her job now was to be Shane's fuck toy and despite the fact she hated what he had asked her to do, she would try to enjoy everything that came with fucking a multimillionaire, and ignore the fact that she was simply being used time and again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By now, the arena was almost completely empty except for a few hired hands to take down the ring. As Lilian sat in an empty seat waiting for Shane, she replayed the night's events over and over again. The memories of her and Glen together continued to become even more vivid in her mind.

FLASHBACK

"Lilian, wait." Glen said calling out to her as she passed him by, seemingly with a lot on her mind.

Lilian turned to Glen as if startled out of her thoughts.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for a couple days now." Glen asked in his typical deep voice.

Glen had never been the type to smother a person if they didn't want to be bothered. But even he would admit that Lilian was different. It had been several months now since their time in Japan and he felt happier with her than he had ever been. It's not like things were hot and heavy between them, or that they could be considered "an item", but they did talk almost on a daily basis and the times they shared together alone were nothing short of perfect. Unlike most of the relationships that had developed between wrestlers and divas backstage, there's was based on more of an emotional connection than a pure physical one.

"Glen, I'm sorry, I've just been really busy." Lilian replied already feeling guilty for the white lie she had just told him.

Truth be told, it was only two days ago when Shane McMahon had returned to an on air role on Raw. Sure she had seen him before and made small talk on several occasions, but for whatever reason upon his current return, Shane decided he was going to flirt with the leggie blonde diva. And flirt he did. His charm almost captivated Lilian immediately, so when he asked her if she wanted to meet him for a drink after the show, she replied yes, almost without thinking.

"Yeah, me two. No problem. How about we go out for a bite to eat. Sushi perhaps?" Glen asked with an awkward grin.

Lilian twisted uncomfortably in her high heels trying to think of an excuse not to go. She had already promised Shane that she would meet him for dinner.

"I'm sorry Glen but I can't." Lilian replied. "I'm having dinner with Shane." She spoke honestly. Although the thought of making up some lame excuse did cross her mind, she loved Glen and didn't want to lie to him. It was better he knew that she was seeing another man.

"Shane? McMahon?" Glen asked.

Lilian nodded her head.

Glen smiled to himself. He had seen how Shane operated before and it was no surprise to him that when Shane had returned to Raw to start a feud with Kane that he and Lilian would cross paths and that Shane would try to get her in the sack. Glen saw it as some sort of ego trip for the WWE heir. Shane knew that Lilian was seeing someone, but decided to try and charm his way into her pants anyway. Apparently it worked because Lilian had decided that getting screwed over by Shane was way more important that having dinner with Glen.

"Yes. Glen I'm sorry, it's just we seem to have so much more in common." Lilian confessed.

Again, Glen laughed at the statement.

"In common huh? Is that what he told you? Or is it solely based on the fact that people think he's more in your league than I am based on looks?"

Lilian had to admit, the whole thing did come off as shallow, but Glen could not be farther from the truth. Lilian had felt like a school girl with a crush on the quarterback of the football team when it came to Shane. Obviously she was physically attracted to him, but the fact that he was now showering her with attention made her THINK that maybe he was to one. She loved Glen dearly, but it just wasn't the same. It was something deeper and slower. Lilian supposed that she just didn't want to have to work for it. She decided instead to pursue the instant gratification of being with Shane rather than the long term effort it took to be with Glen.

"No Glen, it's just we share something that I can't deny right now. I love what we have together but it's just not the same." Lilian tried to explain, but the effort was futile.

"Had Lilian, had. I hope you enjoy your Mercedes." Glen replied harshly referring to the fact that Shane was nothing more than a pretty book cover, but the pages inside were empty.

END FLASHBACK

"Damn it!" Lilian said to herself as she balled her hand into a fist and slammed it against the seat next to her. She wondered how she could have been such a bitch. How she could have been so blind and naive about so many things. She deserved to be hated by Glen. Every time that Glen would have to see her and Shane together backstage she knew it would kill him, and her. Since marrying Shane, Lilian had discovered a few things about life. First, is what looks good on the outside isn't always what is good on the inside. The second, was that love comes in many different forms. Shane's love for Lilian was cruel and uncaring, but Kane's love had always been pure and honest. Had Shane been in Glen's shoes all those years ago, there was no doubt in Lilian's mind that Shane would have been over it the second he found another diva to fuck. But this was Glen, and for him the torch of something bigger than either Glen or Lilian could understand was still burning.

**Chapter 16** (The Threat)

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your support in me choosing Glen. For those of you that had wished it was someone different or that it was Triple H, just IMAGINE it's the man of your choice (lol). Anyway, please keep sending me your feedback. I enjoy reading the reviews and it helps me to decide where the story should go. Thanks!**


	17. The Threat

**Chapter 16** (The Threat)

"Yo, earth to Lilian, let's go." Shane demanded rattling Lilian out of what appeared to be a trance.

What Shane didn't know was that while she waited for him _(to finish fucking Candice), _her mind had been set on Glen.

"When we get back to the hotel, I want to know just how much you had to do with Glen's sudden appearance tonight." Shane continued as he aggressively seized Lilian by the arm and pulled her up out of her seat.

By now almost everyone had cleared the arena, so Shane was confident he wouldn't have to mask his anger or his brutality against her.

"I can get up on my own you know." Lilian snapped back as she pulled her arm out of Shane's grip and rubbed her arm where he had left an imprint.

Shane smirked at Lilian as if he found her defiance amusing.

"Tough girl huh? You think now that Glen's here you can start acting like a bitch? Well guess what, Glen won't be around here for long sweetheart." Shane growled.

In the back of her mind, maybe Lilian did feel somewhat more secure knowing that if Glen had anything to do with it, he would never let Shane hurt her again, despite the pain he had felt when Lilian decided to end their relationship. She also found herself growing even more bitter toward Shane after realizing what she had thrown away with Glen, all for the sake of an ego-centric con man like Shane. With the constant reminders now of her mistake and the bitterness growing inside of her, it would be hard to hide her defiance forever. Whether she liked it or not, Stephanie and Triple H's plan was working. Lilian was finally starting to wake up to her situation and hating it.

"Now," Shane started as his faced hardened and he once again grabbed Lilian by the arm, this time with his grip much tighter, "not another word until we get back to the hotel. And lose the fucking attitude." Shane said with his usually soft eyes turning cold.

Lilian wanted desperately to break free and at least walk out of the building with a little dignity, but before Lilian could make any motion to resist, Shane was now hustling her out of the arena and straight toward his awaiting car.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Triple H stood behind the rafters and observed the whole exchange. He watched as Shane grabbed Lilian by the arm the first time and wanted to at that moment go after him and beat him to the ground. But he waited. After watching Shane grab Lilian the second time and practically drag her away, he decided to follow. There was no way in hell he would let Lilian be alone with the man without being there to watch over her. If he had to follow them back to their hotel room and sit outside the door listening for any hint of trouble, he would. He was determined to hold true to what he told Lilian earlier in the evening. One more mark, and Shane would be a dead man.

Xxxxxxxxx

As Triple H hurried through the hallways in an effort to get to his car and follow Lilian and Shane to their hotel room, he was stopped in his tracks by Stephanie.

"Hunter, where are you going?" She asked ready to leave and unwind in the luxury trailer they bought together while being on the road.

"Not now Steph, there's something I need to do. Don't wait up for me." He told her, and before she knew it he was off.

With a bemused look on her face wondering just what the hell her husband was up to, Stephanie almost didn't hear Glen call her name from behind.

Glen had known that his first day back would be tough, he just didn't know at the time how tough. It wasn't until he actually came face to face with Lilian that he realized he had bit off more than he could chew. Never before had Glen Jacobs backed down from a challenge, but this was no ordinary challenge, this was emotional suicide.

Earlier in the evening he had asked Lilian straight out if she was happy. Her reply was "yes". Despite the fact that Lilian had never been a good liar and she was so obviously lying in that moment, her simple answer had made it clear to Glen that she didn't want to be bothered. Hell, if Lilian needed him so bad, as Stephanie had so bluntly told him, then why didn't she just come out and say it then and there? If she was so unhappy in her marriage then why didn't she just divorce the son of a bitch? It all seemed pretty cut and dry to Glen.

"Stephanie, we need to talk." Glen announced in his trademark monotone voice.

Stephanie turned to face the large man in front of her. Now what, she wondered.

"I don't want to be here, move me back to Smackdown." Glen demanded.

A concerned looked came over Stephanie almost immediately, but she tried hard to hide her emotion. She was a business woman and a McMahon, she had to stay in control.

"But you agreed Glen, we've already worked out the details of your storyline." Stephanie declared.

Glen shook his head and smirked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving and if you don't like it I'll go to Vince. You and I both know that I'm needed more on Smackdown than I am here anyway." Glen replied holding his ground.

Stephanie's face now softened slightly as worry stole into her mind. She could feel her control slipping away right before her eyes. There was only one thing left to do to keep Glen on the show, and that was tell him the truth.

"Damn it Glen you can't leave. Lilian needs you!" Stephanie said raising her voice at him, but pleading all the same.

Glen laughed to himself.

"No she doesn't. I spoke to her earlier and asked her if she was happy. She said yes and I believe her. End of story. If she needed me she would have never let me go to begin with. I don't believe in second chances." Glen replied, trying hard to believe his own words. Truth be told, when it came to Lilian, he was more than willing to give her a second, third and fourth chance if he had to. But if she so clearly didn't want it, what was the point?

"That's bullshit Glen and you know it!" Stephanie raged. "She does need you. Take a look at her face, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out she's not happy." Stephanie said and then collected her breath before her next statement. "And while you're there noticing her obvious misery, you might even see a bruise or two."

Stephanie held a hand to her mouth the minute the words slipped out as she saw Glen's face contort into sheer anger.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Glen demanded as he grabbed Stephanie hard by the arm.

Stephanie looked to the ground. She almost felt as if she was betraying her only brother by simply telling Glen the truth.

"I had my suspicions that Shane was beating Lilian, actually Hunter had his suspicions. I wanted to check it out for myself." Stephanie paused while Glen stared down at her waiting to hear everything she had to say. "I found her on the bed, there was blood on the sheets, it all made sense." From there Stephanie did something she promised herself she would never do in front of a WWE employee: she broke down and cried.

Glen let go of Stephanie's arm immediately, he spoke no words but inside his blood was boiling. He had wanted to beat the crap out of Shane on many occasions before, but never felt the need to waste his time or career on such an annoying little bastard. This was completely different. There would be no stopping him now as Glen stormed away with more anger than he had felt in a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Shane and Lilian arrived back to their hotel room, Shane removed his jacket and threw it to the ground.

"Okay Lilian, start talking. So help me God if you had anything to do with Glen being moved to Raw I'll…"

But before Shane could finish Lilian cut him off.

"What Shane? Hit me?" Lilian asked now folding her arms across her chest. At the same time she braced herself expecting the worst.

Shane laughed to himself.

"Don't tempt me Lilian. The least you can do is show a little bit more respect. That freak of a man is back to get in your pants and you know it. As your husband I think I have a right to be concerned." Shane retaliated. Now it was Lilian's turn to laugh.

"Concerned Shane? Just who exactly are you concerned about? Me or yourself?" She asked.

Shane stepped forward until he was right in Lilian's face. His usual arrogant sick smile bearing down on her.

"Is that really a question?" He asked mocking her.

Lilian looked up at the man she had feared for over two years now. She hated herself for ever falling in love with him and trading true love for something so shallow and empty. The self hatred that had been filling up inside of her all day had suddenly driven her to this moment. A moment that would change her life forever.

"You're nothing but a coward Shane. You don't want Glen on Raw because you're afraid of what he might do to you. You're afraid that all the guys backstage you try so hard to impress, all the fans who think you're better than Stephanie and Vince, all the divas you like to fuck, will suddenly realize Glen is more of a man than you could ever dream of being, you spoiled little brat!" She shouted.

Shane crunched his face in anger at the words that spilled from Lilian's mouth.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed both her arms and drove her body backwards until he slammed her hard against the wall. As Lilian cringed from the pain now coursing through her body she knew deep down inside that tonight would be like no other she's lived through before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Stephanie got up from the couch to answer the phone and quickly realized that she had fallen asleep waiting for Triple H to return. Her eyes were forced back shut the second she caught just a glimpse of the sunlight now bleeding through the windows. It was the next day and Triple was still no where to be found.

"Hunter?" Stephanie asked frantically as soon as she picked up her cell phone.

"No Steph, it's your father. You need to get to the hospital. Something happened to Shane." Vince responded, his usual controlled tone laced with a hint of deep rooted concern.

Stephanie wasn't stupid. If Shane was in the hospital, it was because someone had put him there. Someone had made true on their promise. As soon as Stephanie hung up the phone, two names popped into her mind.

**Chapter 17** (The Usual Suspects?)

**A/N: I know, I'm covering a lot for one night and across several chapters: Glen's return to Raw, Shane's reaction, Lilian's reaction, flashbacks, Glen's decision to leave Raw, etc. I also know that the changes in Lilian due to Glen's return may seem a little quick as well, but logistically I couldn't think of any other way to get to this point. It just made more sense that what happened at the end of this chapter happened when it did, so sorry if it seems rushed. I'm new at this so please forgive me (lol). I really, really appreciate your feedback and let me know what you think. As you can tell by the title of the next chapter, I'm trying to add a little intrigue to the plot here and only came up with the idea recently. I have Regrettable Riot and her awesome story "Working Women" (posted here on so check it out) to thank for that.**


	18. The Usual Suspects?

**Chapter 17** (The Usual Suspects?)

When Stephanie arrived at the hospital, she finds Lilian and Triple H standing in the waiting area just outside Shane's room. Triple H with his arm around Lilian doing what he can to comfort her.

Before speaking a word to either one of them, Stephanie peeks through the window to see Shane lying on a hospital bed, a heart monitor and several IVs hooked up to him in various places. His face bruised and his forehead wrapped to cover the gash he came in with.

Off to the side are Vince and Linda McMahon. Linda obviously distraught and in tears over the condition of her son, as Vince holds her in his arms and rests his head on hers.

Stephanie's big eyes start to fill with tears, suddenly she turns to feel Triple H's hand wrap around her and rub her arm for warmth.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asks. Her voice breaking up.

Triple H nods his head.

"Doc says he's stable, suffered a concussion. Except for the bruises on his face and the headaches he'll have for the rest of his life, apparently he'll be fine." Triple H snorted. He thought the bastard deserved much worse, but regardless, Stephanie did not appreciate his tone.

"Damn it Hunter." Stephanie said under her breath to avoid drawing attention to herself. "Don't sound so disappointed."

"Well it's a little difficult when you know everything he's put her through." Triple H replied defensively as he motioned in Lilian's direction.

As Stephanie turned to look at Lilian, she watched as a woman who had already been through more than enough in the last few years, was now having to deal with the fact that someone had brutally beaten her husband to within an inch of his life. Lilian ignored Stephanie's stare though and seemed almost to be in her own little word. Oddly enough, she was not crying, her face showed no sign of sorrow, but there was an almost eerie emptiness that Stephanie had not seen in the young woman before…until now.

"You did this to Shane didn't you?" Stephanie immediately accused of the man in front of her. "Damn it Hunter! Look at my mother. Look at Lilian. Are you happy? There was another way, you didn't have to do this. That's the whole reason we brought Glen…." But Stephanie stopped herself before she finished.

The mere mention of Glen's name reminded her that maybe it wasn't Triple H who did this at all, maybe it was Glen Jacobs. Stephanie had finally told him the truth about what Shane was doing to Lilian, and the last she saw of him, he had left the arena as if ready to kill someone.

"Oh my God, it was Glen. What have I done?" Stephanie questioned herself in horror. But before Triple H could respond, a police officer had now approached Lilian to get a statement.

"Ma'am, are you the victim's wife?" The uniformed man asked.

Lilian turned to the officer and simply nodded her head.

By this time Vince and Linda had left Shane's room and were making their way to the police officer. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and only Lilian, Triple H or Glen Jacobs knew the truth.

"Thank you officer for coming." Vince told the policeman as he held tightly to Linda's hand. He wanted to find out who was responsible for putting Shane in the condition he was in. Whoever it was, Vince would be sure that the man would pay.

"No problem Mr. McMahon. " The officer responded and then turned his attention back to Lilian. "You were with the victim at the time this happened were you not?" He asked directly.

Lilian looked up at the man flashing back to that very moment when Shane had been beaten.

"No offense, but you're barking up the wrong tree officer. I was there too." Triple H interrupted to everyone's surprise, especially Stephanie's. If he had his choice, Lilian would be free to go and not have to answer any questions at all right now.

Triple H then went on to explain further his side of the story, taking the spotlight off of Lilian at least for the time being.

"I had followed Shane and Lilian from the arena last night. I saw them arguing, I just wanted to be sure everything would be okay for Lil." Triple H explained, looking to Stephanie more than anything. Vince raised an eyebrow. For all he knew, Shane and Lilian's affairs were none of Triple H's business.

While Triple H spoke, Lilian maintained her emotionless and stoic demeanor. She was numb from head to toe, in body and mind, over what had happened the night before. Triple H continued while the police officer took notes.

"Unfortunately though I got delayed. I ran into a couple fans outside the arena. They kept hounding me for autographs, blocking my way. I told them to get the fuck out of my way." Again, Vince's eyebrow shot up almost immediately. Of all the things that had been said about Vince McMahon, one thing most people knew was how important it was to him and his business that wrestlers conduct themselves appropriately toward fans. It was one of the reasons all McMahon's made every effort to be congenial to them regardless of whether they were playing a heel or a face at the time. Fans equal money, plain and simple. It just makes for good PR, and as a business man, Vince knew that better than anyone.

"The point is, by the time I reached the hotel where Lil and Shane were staying I was about a half hour behind. That's when I heard the commotion coming from inside." Triple H paused thinking of what to say next. "I had no choice. The door was locked so I broke the lock down until it opened. I had to do something." Tripe H explained.

By now Stephanie's eyes were widened with disbelief. Triple H beat up Shane that was the only conclusion. Her worst fear coming true. Vince looked to Triple H with anger raging in his eyes. Linda covered her face as she began to cry. All of it was simply too much for her to handle. It seemed as if her entire family was falling apart in front of her eyes.

"So you assaulted the victim?" The policeman asked plainly.

But before Triple H could respond, a soft low voice interrupted.

"No. I did." Lilian said, now stepping up to the forefront.

"Lil, you don't have to do this." Triple H turned to her immediately and pleaded.

Lilian looked up at Triple H with a warm half smile as if to say _it's okay, I want to._

"Wait a second, what is going on here? My son is in there lying in a hospital bed, was nearly beaten to death and you're saying you did it? Lilian why?" Linda asked gripping Lilian's arm, begging for some sort of answer.

Lilian looked at the faces now staring back at her. It was all too surreal, what had happened. She took a few steps back as she started to feel smothered by their stares.

Before continuing, Lilian took a deep breath as she recollected every detail.

"We got back to the hotel and Shane started in on me about Glen." Lilian stated.

"Mom, why don't you wait over there? You don't need to hear this." Stephanie had a sense of what was coming and wanted to protect Linda from any further anguish. It was bad enough someone tried to practically kill her son, but to hear why would destroy her. Vince's protective instincts also came into play.

"She's right Linda, why don't you go get some coffee or something." He suggested.

"No!" Linda replied. I want to know what happened.

"Go on ma'am." The police officer urged.

Lilian took another deep breath and continued.

"Shane didn't like the fact that Glen had been moved to Raw and thought I had something to do with it. He started threatening me, we got into an argument. The next thing I knew he grabbed both my arms and threw me hard against the wall." Lilian now for the first time since arriving to the hospital began to cry. The recollection of what had happened next was almost too much for her. Still, she continued.

"He was going to hit me so I tried to knee him in the groin just to get him to stop, but he deflected it with his body. No sooner had I raised my knee then he was on top of me, pressing my body against the wall and ripping off my blouse. He wanted to show me that Glen wasn't half the man he was. He was going to rape me." Lilian confessed, stopping briefly to let out a sob.

Linda covered her mouth in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her son actually doing something so brutal, so harsh to his own wife. Lilian soon collected herself again and continued.

"I refused to let it happen again." Lilian stated strongly, sniffing away the tears. "I drove a knee up once again between his legs, this time connecting. It was enough to get him off of me for the moment. I searched the room for anything I could find to fight back with, when I saw a lamp on the table next to me. Without thinking I grabbed it and hit him over the head with it. He fell to the floor hard. He wasn't moving." Lilian remembered.

"It's okay Lilian, it was self defense, you had to do it.' Triple H interjected, again doing what he could to protect her from what both she and he knew happened next. It was almost as if he was begging her not to continue, to just leave it there. He wanted to give her a way out, because at this point it truly was self defense. But there was more.

"No Hunter, no, you and I both know what you walked in on was not self defense." Lilian spat.

"Continue." The police officer said, his eyes on his notepad ready to write down every detail.

"I knew he was out, but I didn't care. I got down on the floor and started hitting him, I didn't care where, I just kept going. Even though he was unconscious, I wanted him to feel what it was like to be hit without being able to defend yourself. I wanted him to know that on that night I wouldn't be the one walking away with bruises. If anyone was going to be left with marks, it was going to be Shane." Lilian said, almost with no shame.

Triple H stepped away running a hand through his hair. He was willing to take the rap for Lilian, but she refused. He now cursed himself for not getting to that damn hotel room sooner.

"If Hunter hadn't arrived I would have kept going. I probably would have killed the son of a bitch with my own bare hands." Lilian finished, the truth of which now hitting her hard. What kind of person had she become she wondered to herself.

The stunned faces of those around her were now indescribable. While Vince and Linda tried to take everything in, Stephanie moved toward Lilian and put her arm around her. Shane may have been her brother, but the fact that he had actually raped his own wife sickened her. Woman to woman, Stephanie knew that Lilian needed her support more than any time before.

"Okay ma'am. We'll have to get your husband's side of the story when he's more alert. Until then, don't leave town. As it stands now, you may be facing assault charges." The officer said to Lilian and then closed his book and turned to leave.

"Assault charges, that's bullshit!" Triple H declared as he marched after the officer, until Vince stepped in his way and held him back.

"Cool it Hunter. You're not making things any better." Vince told him sternly.

As soon as Hunter backed away, Vince walked over to Lilian. He looked down at the woman he had called his daughter-in-law for almost two years now. Swallowing his pride he did what he knew was right.

"If you need anything dear, we're here for you." He told her and then kissed her softly on the top of her head.

Just as Stephanie suspected, Linda was a mess. After hearing the details of what happened to her son, she turned from the group, found the nearest chair and simply buried her face into her hands. She just did not have the strength to stand. She knew that Shane had his faults. She wasn't totally naive to the fact that Shane had cheated on Lilian, and his over protective side was more a sign of control than concern, but rape and physical abuse were taking it to a whole other level.

"Come on Linda, the doctor's said Shane will be fine, let's get you home." Vince said consolingly.

"But someone should be here for Shane when he wakes up." She said. Despite the horror of what she had just heard, Shane was still her one and only son, she would not abandon him now.

"I'll be here. You go home, okay?" Vince said.

Linda looked up at her husband and then over at Lilian. How could she not have seen what was happening she wondered? The question would haunt her probably for the rest of her life.

As Vince and Stephanie walked with Linda to an awaiting car, Lilian stood watching Shane through the glass window of his room. She watched his steady breathing and his almost innocent face. Just looking at the man while he slept you would have thought he was an angel. It was those innocent eyes and boyish-like features in his face that had allowed him to deceive so many people.

"You did nothing wrong Lil, he had it coming." Triple H said softly into her ear from behind. "You can only take so much."

Lilian then felt Triple H wrap his arms around her. He simply wanted to hold her and let her know he would always be there for her. The warmness and strength of his body left Lilian feeling some comfort.

"I'm filing for a divorce." She announced almost out of the blue.

Triple H looked down at Lilian and rested his head against hers. "It's the right thing to do." He told her reassuringly.

Lilian cursed herself for not doing it sooner. Did it really have to come to all of this? If only she had found the strength before now. If only she had swallowed her pride and sought the help that she needed before. If not for Glen, and the reminder of what it actually felt like to have some dignity left, she wondered if she would be the one laying in that hospital bed right now and not Shane.

**Chapter 18** (Aftermath)

**A/N: So did I surprise anyone? Are you glad it was Lilian? Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, but on one hand I think I screwed myself. I started outlining some notes on where to go next and although I came up with a few ideas, I'm not sure where to go after the next chapter or so. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know, but I'm sure my twisted mond will think of something. Thanks for all your feedback. I hope those of you who wanted to see Shane pay for being such a dick enjoyed seeing it done the old fashioned way (not that I'm advocating violent retribution whatsoever (lol).**


	19. The Aftermath

**Chapter 18** (Aftermath)

When Shane finally woke up, he opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed and hooked up to various machines and tubes. His memory vaguely recalled why he was even there. One thing was for sure, his head hurt like hell and when he raised his hand to hold it he was shocked at the stitching across the top tickling his fingers.

"Welcome back son"

He heard a vaguely familiar voiced man say to him. There was no mistaking who it was, his father Vincent Kennedy McMahon, was bearing down over him like a mammoth beast of some sort.

"Dad? What the hell happened?" Shane asked, still desperately trying to recall why he was lying there in a hospital bed. Slowly the details were coming into focus.

"You got your ass kicked son." Vince responded plainly.

As Vince's face was now starting to come into full focus for Shane, he could start to see the intensity in his eyes. A look he did not wish to be on the receiving end of.

"What?" Shane asked confused. "Who did this to me?"

While Vince waited for Shane to wake, he thought hard about what to tell him. Should he reveal everything that Lilian had confessed? Should he even believe it? If what Lilian said was true, would Shane try to get back at her if he found out she was the one who put him in the hospital? When it came to business, decisions came easy for Vince, it was either yes or no, do or die and worry about the consequences later. But this was deeper than anything he had to deal with backstage. Although the wrestling business was his passion and one he had practically built from the ground up, family had always taken precedence. It was obvious by the shameless pushes and promotions his kids seemed to get within the organization. On the other hand, Shane had to know that his father would not stand for his behavior toward Lilian, and if truth be told, Vince partially blamed himself for not being more aware of it earlier.

"Lilian" Vince responded hesitantly. It wasn't as if Shane wouldn't find out eventually, but Vince hated having to remind himself of this simple truth.

Upon hearing his response, Shane's' eyes widened as he tried to raise himself up from the bed, only to feel the throbbing in his head set him back down.

"What, that bitch!" He shouted.

Vince's face suddenly contorted with anger. The fact that Shane may have raped his own wife and had the balls to disrespect her even still sickened him. Vince may not have been the greatest of husbands when it came to Linda, but one thing was for sure, despite anything that had happened in the past, they respected each other as not only business partners, but as a father and mother. Vince thought of Linda now at their home, practically destroyed over what had happened. Lilian may have been in the wrong for assulting his son, but Vince knew deep down that the reason for Linda's tears now was because Shane had been allowed to get away with murder for way too long.

"Watch your mouth son. That's your wife you're talking about." Vince warned.

Shane smirked at his dad, hardly believing what he was hearing. All his life, Vince had always taken Shane's side. Whether right or wrong, Vince was always there to protect his children. Now suddenly, according to Shane, things had changed.

"You're saying Lilian's the one that put me in here and now you're taking up for her?" Shane questioned. "Dad, what's wrong with you? I'm your son. She's a nobody. That bitch doesn't deserve to be treated as anything more than a gold digging slut!" He declared.

Vince looked down at his son trying hard to control his temper. The classic McMahon scowl forming on his face.

"Keep your mouth shut son while you still have your teeth left." Vince ordered. "We can talk about this later Shane, but for now if anything happens to that girl, I'm holding you responsible." Vince said pointing a finger in Shane's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked defensively.

Vince walked over to Shane and got down into his face. The blood vessels in his forehead now starting to show.

"It means if I see one bruise, one mark on that woman, you'll find yourself in a bad way son." Vince replied staring a hole through Shane's now submissive eyes.

As Vince straightened himself and fixed his tie, he left Shane with one last warning.

"You're mother is heartbroken over all this. Fix it Shane, give Lilian a divorce, or consider yourself without my protection."

When Vince finally left he slammed the door behind him, startling the nurses and aides nearby in the hallway.

As Shane watched him leave he smirked to himself. He was convinced that despite what Vince had said, that blood would always come before marriage. Shane knew that the best way to make Lilian suffer for what she had done was to keep her from having any chance at love at all. So instead of granting a divorce, Shane would fight it. Lilian Garcia would regret the day she laid a hand on Shane McMahon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Glen lie alone in his hotel room staring at the ceiling. His eyes slowly lowering for some much needed sleep. Unfortunately for him though, instead of sleep, all he got was a loud ring coming from the audio of his cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone, slightly irritated by being woken up the night before a Raw taping.

"Glen, its Lil''"

Almost immediately, Glen sat up in his bed. The fact that Lilian referred to herself as 'Lil'' told him something might be wrong.

"Lilian, it's late what's wrong?" He asked panicked. Since hearing the news that Shane had been abusing Lilian, Glen found it hard to get any sleep at all.

He'd try contacting Lilian several times since that day, but kept getting voicemail. He wondered if she was simply avoiding him or if there was something else going on.

"I need somewhere to stay. I'm tired of being alone Glen." Lilian responded.

"Alone? Why aren't you with Shane?" He asked.

"I'll explain when I get there. Please, don't make this hard on me. I need someone I can trust whose last name isn't McMahon."

Glen raised an eyebrow. Despite the way Lilian had left him for Shane, he just could not turn his back on her. Not now, especially knowing what he already knew about her less than ideal marriage.

"Okay, come over." He replied and then hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilian arrived at Glen's hotel room in a matter of minutes, but those minutes felt like hours to Glen. His mind raced over what could have possibly happened in the last couple of days that led Lilian to this moment. She said she was tired of being alone. Glen wondered where Shane was in all of this, as a sense of hope that maybe Lilian was leaving Shane for good snuck into his mind.

"Lilian, are you okay?" He asked as soon as he opened the door and saw her big eyes staring up at him.

Lilian shook her head and then rubbed away a chill now sending Goosebumps up her arms.

"Come in." Glen invited gently.

As Lilian walked past him without a word, Glen watched her every move. Since returning to Raw he'd been used to seeing her sadness, but the way she was acting now was even stranger than what he had expected. It was now a mixture of sadness, but also firm resolved. Somewhere inside, Lilian was finding herself again.

"Lilian you look exhausted. What's going on?" Glen asked. It was obvious he would have to be the first to speak and ask the questions.

"I'm divorcing Shane." She declared as if now she had finally gotten used to the idea and there was no turning back.

Glen couldn't help but to smile inside. He had been waiting for this since the day he found out they were married. On the other hand, he worried what led her to this decision.

As Glen moved closer to Lilian, he was careful not to scare her away. So slowly and gently he placed an arm around her and delicately rubbed her soft, exposed shoulder.

"I'm tired of it. I'm just so fucking tired of walking on egg shells all the time. I'm tired of giving in and letting him fuck me whenever the hell he wants, I'm tired of him cheating on me without a care, I'm tired of his jealousy, I'm tired feeling guilty. I'm tired of feeling like maybe I deserve it every time he lays a hand on me." Lilian admitted almost mechanically.

Glen pulled her in even tighter to his body as she now covered her face and began to cry.

"Does he know you're here?" Glen had to ask. He was concerned about her safety. The guy was a McMahon, there was no telling what he might do just to get his way.

Lilian shook her head.

"I don't even know if he's out of the hospital yet. I don't care. He can rot there for all I care." Lilian suddenly spat coldly.

"Hospital?" Glen asked surprised. He had no idea what was going on and none of it was making sense. "Lilian, what's going on?" He asked directly, pulling Lilian away from him slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"He tried to rape me. He thinks I had something to do with you being on Raw." Glen's eyes widened and then wrinkled as his brow furrowed. He could feel his heart racing and the anger within quietly creeping to the surface. Lilian continued. "It wasn't self-defense Glen, like Hunter said, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel some pain. I wanted to kill him if I could. No one else, just me. If that son of a bitch was going to hell, I wanted to be responsible for putting him there." She declared.

Replaying in her mind every swing to Shane's head numbed Lilian even further. She couldn't help but to wonder what kind of person she actually had become. Was she no more better than Shane? She had been sick of living with the guilt, now she felt as if she had lost all sense of right and wrong. Following the days since she left the hospital she had been buried in her thoughts, replaying over and over again what happened when she sent Shane to the hospital, almost indulging in the helplessness of him as she continued to beat him with her bear hands. Deep down inside though she knew she would need someone to bring her back to life. She had made the first step in resolving to divorce Shane, now she needed to find herself again.

"Oh my God, Lilian." Was all Glen could say before wrapping his arms around her and holding her as tightly as he could.

Glen decided at that point that he would never leave her side again. He didn't care about the consequences, he didn't care if it meant his job or his livelihood. He knew better than anyone that Lilian had been stripped of the woman she once was, and now everything had come to this moment. He cursed himself knowing that if he had only been less stubborn all those years ago, and fought for Lilian, that maybe none of this would have happened. As Glen squeezed her even more, there would be no more question of where he stood now. Glen would fight for Lilian and they would fight their demons together.

**Chapter 19** (A New Beginning?)

**A/N: By the way, for all those who think Vince is actually dead, I can assure you he is not. Wrestling is scripted and follows a storyline. They have writers, stuntmen and special affects just like any other tv show you see on tv. He will most likely be back in a month or so. I for one think this is one of the more ingenious storylines they've had in a while, but then again, the writing has been pretty weak for a while. Anyway, back to my story, please review!**


	20. A New Beginning

**Chapter 19** (A New Beginning?)

The next morning Glen woke from his sleep only to find himself with an aching neck and sore back. He cursed himself slightly as he tried to raise himself from the very uncomfortable hotel room couch. It only took him seconds to remind himself what it was all for though, Miss Lilian Garcia. Soon to be ex-wife of Shane "Ego Fuck" McMahon. As he rubbed the back of his neck and stretched out his back he looked over at the bed where Lilian was still sleeping comfortably. She looked like a complete angle and for once in probably over a week, she seemed to be getting some much needed rest.

It certainly wasn't easy for Glen to just simply take Lilian back, but he knew she needed him and the things she had told him the night before almost blew his mind. Sure, Lilian had left Glen to be with Shane, but what he realized now more than ever was that she had paid for her "stupidity" and blindness. Glen no longer felt the need to make her suffer for her past mistakes. All he wanted now was to see her the way he remembered her to be over three years ago: full of life, easy going and carefree. Glen laughed to himself as he realized it had to take a real asshole like Shane to get Lilian to even think about inflicting physical harm on another person. Lilian had never been a violent person, she was a singer first and a ring announcer second. Temper tantrums and physical violence just weren't her thing.

But somehow in the course of two years, Shane had managed to make her become the very things she hated. He wondered when the last time she actually sat down next to her piano and sang a song. He thought fondly of the times she actually sang for him and he loved every second of it. Shane on the other hand had mocked her every time. Glen could remember clear as day the times Shane would complain to the boys back stage about "Lilian and her fucking piano". And even though Glen yearned to be lying next to her right now just to hear her breathing, he knew she needed her space. He wasn't about to force himself on her after she had not only been physically abused time after time, but raped by the very man who had claimed to love her.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Glen signed as he heard the knock at the door. He would have preferred to spend a little more time taking in Lilian's beauty.

"Glen?" Lilian asked stirring out of her sleep. Although Lilian was resting peacefully in Glen's bed, she still worried in the back of her mind that Shane might find her. It was no wonder a simple knock startled her out of sleep.

"Shhhh, just keep sleeping. It's probably room service." Glen reassured her as he soothingly ran the back of his fingertips along her cheek.

Once Glen saw that Lilian had placed her head back into her pillow, he moved over to the door to answer it.

"This had better be good." He grumbled to himself as he twisted the door handle and pulled it open.

Upon seeing the man before him, Glen's fists clenched immediately, it was now just a reaction he had when seeing the crowned prince to the McMahon fortune.

"Where's my wife Glen?" Shane asked standing in the doorway and then pushing his way inside as if he were some kind of tough guy who suddenly grew a pair.

"She's not yours Shane." Glen responded as he watched the heir apparent search the room. He was ready to pummel the son of a bitch at any moment.

"Yeah?" Shane stopped and folded his arms across his chest. His McMahon arrogance now showing through. "Well according to the state of Connecticut where we were married she is." He replied.

By now Lilian had entered the room. She wrapped the oversized shirt Glen had given her to wear the night before close to her body.

"Glen's right Shane, we're getting a divorce. My lawyer should have the paperwork for you later today." Lilian said trying hard to stay strong. Knowing that Glen was there by her side helped tremendously.

"I'm not signing anything." Shane snorted and then smirked at Lilian as he watched her move closer to Glen.

Lilian's big eyes trailed up toward Glen at Shane's response. She wondered now if she had the courage to follow through. If Shane refused to sign the divorce papers that meant she would never fully be free of him.

"You'll sign boy." Glen threatened taking a step closer to Shane.

"I'll sign or what?" Shane asked and then looked to Lilian. "I can't believe you're even here Lil. What is it with you and this freak anyway? The man is nothing more than a prop. Outside of wrestling who is he? Me and my dad are the only reason this guy has a single penny to his name. Beyond that he's nothing more than a big dumb monster." Shane proclaimed.

Glen had heard all that he was going to hear from the smug little bastard, so before Shane could even plead for him to stay back, Glen had grabbed Shane by the throat in a vice like grip and thrown him to the ground.

"Stop!" Lilian yelled as Glen bent over to grab Shane and punch him in the face.

But before Glen could work his fist into Shane's face, Lilian held Glen's arm back with all her might. Although Lilian was no match for Glen's strength, it was at least enough to get Glen's attention as he suddenly dropped Shane back to the floor.

"Stop Glen." She begged him. "This is what he wants can't you see?" She said as she now stepped between Glen and Shane.

Shane slowly picked himself up from the floor smirking the entire time. He loved being able to get under Glen's skin so easily.

Once Lilian was sure Glen would do no further damage to Shane, she looked back over at her soon to be ex-husband.

"If anyone is the monster here Shane it's you. Hiding behind a million dollar smile and fancy clothes won't change that." Lilian replied venomently.

The comment made Shane smile. He had always found Lilian's fondness for Glen pathetic and one that he would never understand. If Lilian wanted to go and fuck a freak like Glen Jacobs, that was fine with him. There were plenty of other divas out there to score with whenever he felt the need. Regardless, Lilian had to learn a lesson. Never fuck with a McMahon.

"Whatever Lilian." Shane replied. "Fucking you was like fucking a cold fish anyway. So Glen have at her, but just remember, while you're busy trying to get her to beg for more like I do, she's still legally mine until those divorce papers are signed." Shane finished arrogantly and then turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him.

As soon as Shane was gone Glen looked over at Lilian. He knew she wanted to cry, but refused. Instead, she stared blankly up at him.

"It's never going to end is it?" She asked him. "He'll never let me be happy that son of a bitch. Especially now, after what I did to him. "

Glen knew what she said was all too true. But that would never change the fact that he would be there with her through it all no matter what the cost.

"You'll get through this Lil, I promise." He told her just before taking her into his arms and holding her tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie marched into the gym where Triple H was working out and stood over him as he pushed a large weight above his chest.

"Shane won't sign the divorce papers. He told me this morning. Apparently he was served with them this morning." She proclaimed.

"He what?" Triple H asked as he lowered the weight back down and sat up to look at her. "So Lilian did it? She's actually going through with a divorce?" Triple H asked.

He wanted to be sure. Triple H was surprised it didn't come sooner, but he was at least happy to know Lilian had finally decided to go through with it.

"You're missing the point Hunter, Shane won't sign. He's toying with her just because he can." Stephanie replied turning away and now pacing back and forth.

Stephanie of all people could read Shane like a book. If anyone had ever accused her of being shrewd it was simply because she had learned from the best. Hell, Shane had practically raised her. She knew exactly how his mind worked.

"Maybe Shane's never heard of 'til death do us part'. I'm sure I can remind him of that." Triple H spat implying that he wouldn't mind being the one to put Shane out of his misery. Kind of like squashing a cockroach with the heel of your shoe. That would at least guarantee Lilian her freedom.

"Hunter, please." Stephanie replied. Although she hated Shane for what he had done and was doing to Lilian, she could not simply ignore the blood lines. Her mother was already distraught over everything that had happened in the past week, the last thing Linda needed was for someone, especially Triple H, to be charged with murdering her very own son.

"What do you want form me Steph? I love you but I can't stand by any more and watch Shane continue to hurt Lilian." Triple H said in a raised voice. "I'm glad Lilian stood up for herself and beat the crap out of that little spoiled brat. I only wish she would have finished the job." He finished now standing and getting in Stephanie's face. The words that spilled from his mouth came from the heart and Stephanie knew it.

"Thanks a lot Hunter. " Stephanie replied fiercely. She just couldn't understand why he had to be so cruel about the whole thing. "I don't like what Shane is doing either and I intend to do something about it, but have a little heart. If you love me you'll take into consideration that as much as you hate it, Shane is still my brother."

"That's unfortunate." Triple H returned under his breath but loud enough so Stephanie could hear.

The truth is, Triple H did love Stephanie and didn't want to hurt her, but the way she kept standing up for Shane was now starting to drive a wedge in their relationship. Just when Triple H thought they were staring to overcome some of the things that interfered with their marriage, Shane had somehow managed to not only make Lilian's life miserable, but also had successfully created more drama in Triple H's relationship with Stephanie.

Stephanie glared over at Triple H with growing frustration. For the last several months she had gone through an array of emotions and the pressure was now starting to get to her. She wanted to hate Shane but just couldn't. Not completely anyway. She wanted to help Lilian but at the same time feared Shane would see her as a trader. She wanted to protect her mother from all of this, and instead Linda now had to live with the fact that Shane not only hit Lilian on more than one occasion, but forced her to have sex with him as well. Stephanie had hoped that Triple H could be her rock, but instead it seemed he simply wanted to fight her on every point. It was because of all this that Stephanie came to one dramatic conclusion.

"Maybe Shane was right about you and Lil. Maybe you're trying to be her knight in shining armor just to get in her pants." Stephanie suggested coldly. In her heart she knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't help accusing Triple H of the worst.

Rage now set in Triple H as he stepped in closer to Stephanie and got in her face.

"Fuck Stephanie, that's not true and you know it." He replied now pointing a finger in her direction. "I care for Lilian because she's a beautiful woman and deserves more that you're piece of shit brother. But if you think that all of this is just so I can screw around on you then maybe Lilian isn't the only one who should get a divorce!"

When Triple H finished speaking he felt his heart race a mile a minute. How had he suddenly become the bad guy in all this he wondered?

"Prove it then Hunter." Stephanie replied flatly. "Lilian will have her divorce but we do it my way. If you can't handle it then I suggest you call a good lawyer. Because if you lay one finger on Shane, then you'll have more to deal with than possible jail time. Do I make myself clear?" Stephanie asked as both she and Triple H stared at each other as if shooting daggers from their eyes.

Although things looked bad for Triple H and Stephanie now, Shane had simply woken up a beast in both of them that would surely turn out bad for no one but him.

**Chapter 20** (Candice Gets In)

**A/N: Please review! Even if you don't, thanks for reading. Just want to remind everyone that this is just a story. I am not trying to falsely portray anyone, but it does help to have names and faces to go with the characters. It's also a great escape from reality (lol)!**


	21. Candice Gets In

**Chapter 20** (Candice Gets In)

"Nice match." Candice told Glen as he wiped sweat away from his brow with a towel.

Glen immediately turned to the young diva who slinked up next to him. He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Right. I was booked against Chris Masters. How good could it have been?" Glen asked sarcastically.

He knew it was Shane's way of holding him back. It was the same crap he pulled just before he was sent to Smackdown several years ago, about the same time Lilian and Shane started seeing each other.

"Well I thought you looked great." Candice replied, smiling flirtatiously at the man known as Kane.

For women like Candice, pretending to be interested in a man like Glen was second nature. She had gotten her way many times before simply by manipulating a man with her sexuality. Glen though was different than most men, he had no interest at all in Candice and could see right through her.

"What's your game Candice?" He asked plainly hoping she would just go away.

Truth be told, she didn't have a game. Shane had asked her to seduce Glen to help get Glen get his mind off Lilian and that's simply what she was doing. The pay off? Even she wasn't sure anymore, but she had hoped it would mean she could get anything she wanted out of the heir apparent, including a championship title. As far as she was concerned not even her best friend Torrie had manipulated her way into Shane's favor the way she had, and all she had to do was fuck the Boy Wonder whenever he asked for it and hit on Glen.

"Glen, I'm offended. What makes you think I'm playing games? Can't a girl just give a guy a compliment?" She replied and then delicately ran her finger over his lips.

Although Glen wanted to slap Candice's hand away from him, he held back. He knew this was somehow a trick and decided to play along, at least for now, until he grew tired of the whole charade. The only woman he was concerned with was Lilian. Unlike most of the men on the roster, he could have cared less if every diva fell at his feet begging him to sleep with them. He wanted to be with Lilian and that was final.

"You're right." Glen said, now softening a bit in the face. "I'm sorry Candice, I should be more considerate. It's not every day a guy like me gets a compliment from a beautiful woman like yourself." Glen said smiling down at Candice as his eyes roamed up and down her body. What she didn't know though was that Glen was beating her at her own game.

_So easy._ Candice thought to herself.

"Well maybe you can make it up to me. I'm sure I can think of over a dozen or more ways to do it too." Candice said now letting her finger slide down over his chest.

Glen was surprised she could even count to ten, much less twelve. Regardless, he gave her a grin even anyone with half a brain would have seen how fake it was.

"See you later sexy." She said and then turned to leave making sure to shake her ass for him to notice.

As he watched Candice turn the corner, Glen shook his head. _That was just pathetic, _he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lilian stood near catering and sipped on a bottle of water to sooth her voice, Shane walked up next to her.

"Where's your 'boyfriend'?" He mocked making reference to Glen.

Lilian looked up at Shane with disgust on her face.

"Don't worry, he's here." She warned him, hoping Shane would be careful not to lay a hand on her.

Shane smiled slightly then moved closer to Lilian and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't touch me!" She spat as she slapped his hand away.

Shane's cocky smirk grew wider as he continued to taunt her.

"Come on now, is that anyway to treat your husband?" He mocked again.

Lilian grew nauseous at the reminder. She hated the fact that he was holding those divorce papers over her head just to make her suffer.

"Where did it all go wrong Lil?" He then asked, once again moving uncomfortably closer to her.

"The day you decided to cheat on me Shane. The day you decided to hit me. Do you need more?" Lilian replied defiantly.

Shane smirked again and lowered his face close to her neck so he could smell her perfume. He then made his way close to her ear so she could feel his hot breath.

"I still love you Lilian. After everything, I still love you." Shane whispered.

Lilian's eyes grew big. Shane was a sick son of a bitch. He was actually enjoying the way he teased her.

"Go to hell Shane!" She yelled.

Shane stepped back and laughed. As he looked at her his eye caught a glimpse of Torrie walking by.

"Torrie!" He called out to her getting the blond haired diva's attention almost immediately.

As soon as she turned around, Shane waved her over in his direction.

"Shane, if you'll excuse me." An already flustered Lilian said as she tried to leave.

Shane seized her by the arm though making sure she stayed in her place.

"No please don't leave. I want to show you how it used to be, you know when we first met, and how easy it was to fool a stupid bitch like yourself." He told her smirking and enjoying the torture he was putting her through. In his mind, this was all payback for her defiance and the scar now left from the recently removed stitches across his forehead.

Torrie smiled at both Shane and Lilian as she made her way over to them, not having a clue as to what Shane had up his sleeve. As soon as she was close enough Shane looked her up and down.

"Torrie, you look hot." He proclaimed.

The statement surprised Torrie as Lilian was right there. _Did Shane not care anymore if Lilian knew about his extra marital affairs_ she wondered?

"Thank you Shane." She replied completely embarrassed and ashamed. Even she had enough morals not to appreciate the way Shane was hitting on her right in front of his wife.

"Shane please, you're making everyone uncomfortable." Lilian begged. Now actually starting to feel sorry for the woman Shane had cheated on her with time and again.

"Aww, don't be jealous Lil" Shane mocked. "You're both hot." He smirked as he moved closer to Torrie and snaked his arm around her waist. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Torrie and I have some wardrobe issues to discuss. Don't wait up for me honey." He said and then winked at Lilian as he ushered a thoroughly humiliated and confused Torrie away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still shaken up by Shane's actions, Lilian headed straight for the woman's locker room hoping to get some privacy and pull herself together.

If Shane was trying to make her feel stupid he was doing a good job of it. How could she have fallen for all his lines? The same lines he was using on God knows how many other women besides Torrie and Candice. If she wasn't so fixated on living the "perfect" life, maybe she would have realized that Shane wanted Lilian simply so he could hide behind his marriage and still carry on with his affairs without his mom or dad finding out. He could continue to be the good son. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Triple H had to deal with the grief and controversy of their own marriage as people still to this day made unfair judgments about them based on what the thought they knew and not what they actually know. Triple H and Stephanie truly loved each other. Regardless of what others thought of their marriage, they were meant to be together.

Now, all of that seemed to be in jeopardy.

"Lil, you okay?" Triple H asked just before Lilian was able to escape into the locker room.

Lilian looked up somewhat startled. Although she would liked to have acted as if she were fine, she knew that Triple H would read her like a book.

"No, but I don't really feel like talking about it either." She said adamantly.

"Okay." Triple H said raising his hands in the air innocently. After several moments of awkward silence, Triple H wanted to bring the topic of her divorce up, although his better judgment told him it was probably not a good idea. Then again, Triple H was not always known for using his better judgment.

"Stephanie tells me Shane won't sign the divorce papers." He blurted.

"No, he won't. It's his way of punishing me." Lilian growled.

"Go to court Lilian, fight it. The second they realize how he's been treating you they'll grant you a divorce, with or without his signature." Triple H advised.

Lilian wished it were that easy. First, there was the little fact that Shane could afford the best lawyers in the state. They would somehow turn everything around and make her look like the bad guy and Shane would come out looking like the victim. Second, she honestly wasn't sure that she could keep it together during a long, drawn out court proceeding. She simply hoped that Shane would get tired of playing his games and sign the papers eventually.

"Things aren't that easy Hunter and you know it. I appreciate your concern but as I've asked several times before, just please stay out of it." Lilian demanded and then turned to leave.

Triple H reached for her.

"Wait Lilian." He begged.

"No Hunter! Just leave me alone!" She spat and then ran into the locker room crying.

Before Triple H even knew what was happening he felt a large hand grab him by the shoulder and spin him around.

"What the hell's going on? You trying to make her upset?" Glen asked.

It was no secret there was no love lost between the two.

"No Glen, she was upset when I found her." Triple H spat back, not appreciating Glen's tone.

As the two men stared at each other, both clenching their fists, they failed to realize they were both on the same team.

It was completely Stephanie's idea to bring Glen back to Raw, Triple H was against it. He felt the last thing Lilian needed was to make her situation more difficult than it was. Thus far, the only thing Glen's presence had brought her was a near assault charge and another near beating from Shane.

"Why are you so damn concerned about her anyway? Aren't you married?" Glen asked.

Ever since the boys backstage discovered that Triple H had cheated on Chyna in order to be with Stephanie, Glen had never trusted the man. He wondered just how faithful Triple H was to Stephanie and was Lilian just someone to play with between the sheets while Stephanie was away?

"Yes Glen, I'm married, but I care for Lilian. While you've been gone I've had to watch first hand how Shane has slowly stripped her of all her dignity and passion. Fuck Glen, there's hardly anything left of her." Triple H replied. "You should have fought for her Geln. Why the fuck did you let her go anyway?" Triple H asked.

Glen held his stare. The last thing he wanted to do was let Triple H into his own personal business, but the question needed to be answered.

"I thought that's what she wanted." He responded plainly.

Triple H looked at the man before him and then for a moment thought of the woman on the other side of the locker room door. A picture now forming in his mind of what lie between Glen and Lilian.

"You thought that's what she wanted, or what you wanted?" He asked emphasizing that maybe Glen wanted out because he was afraid to fight for her.

Glen was a loner for good reason. He had been burned way too many times in his life that by the time he entered the WWE, he had built a wall around him. Lilian was the first person in a while to actually break that wall down. Had he fought for her when Shane came along, there was always that over whelming fear of loss. Had he at that point in his life actually put everything on the line for her, and still lost to a guy like Shane, Glen wasn't sure if he would ever recover. So instead he decided to let her go, and make the biggest mistake in his life.

After one last stare in Glen's direction, Triple H turned and walked away.

**Chapter 21** (A Woman Scorned)

**A/N: As always, please, please review. Your input means so much to me and good or bad, makes me one happy camper!**


	22. A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 21** (A Woman Scorned)

When Lilian re-emarged from the locker room, she found both Glen and Triple H there staring at each other.

"Lilian, you okay?" Glen stepped over to her and asked as he tossed Triple H a quick look.

Lilian looked at both of them. She could tell by the expression on their faces that she had interrupted a heated argument between the two and she assumed it had something to do with her. She hated the fact that both Triple H and Glen were arguing and couldn't help but to feel some guilt for her part in it.

"I'm fine, you know, just still married to an asshole who takes pleasure in seeing me miserable, that's all. What's up with you guys?" She said sarcastically.

Glen turned to Triple H one more time. _You thought that's what __she__ wanted, or what __you__ wanted?" _Glen could not get the question out of his mind. It was almost as if history was repeating itself. Lilian wanted a divorce badly, but Shane refused to give it to her. Glen had walked away once already for fear of getting scarred and his heart broken, but that's exactly what happened anyway. Walking away again would be no diffferent.

"Lilian." Glen responded looking down at the petite blond and letting his fingers play with the bottom of her hair. "Take the son of a bitch to court." He demanded.

Glen couldn't see it, but standing behind him was Triple H smiling. It was exactly what he wanted to hear from Glen. It was obvious Lilian wasn't going to listen to Triple H. Triple H knew though that she would eventually listen to Glen.

As Glen continued to stare down at Lilian, Lilian looked over his shoulder to see a very content looking Triple H.

"Did you put him up to this?" She asked Triple H.

Triple H simply shrugged his shoulders. Of course he didn't put Glen up to anything. Glen was his own person, but it was awfully convenient for Triple H that Glen suggested she do the same this he suggested only moments ago.

"As I told Hunter before, me taking Shane to court won't do a damn thing. He'll lie about everything. What proof do I have that he's been abusing me? It's his word against mine." Lilian asked hoping that both of them would just drop the subject.

Both Glen and Triple H thought for a moment until finally Triple H stepped forward.

"You have Stephanie." He stated.

Triple H recalled that Stephanie was the one that saw the blood on the sheets the night Shane had brutally raped Lilian. She was the one who confronted him about it. She was Shane's sister and knew Shane better than anyone else. If Triple H could just get her to tell the court what she saw and knew, Lilian would be granted her divorce with or without Shane's signature. The only problem is, could Triple H actually get her to do something like that? Stephanie had made it perfectly clear that even though she hated the way Shane had been treating Lilian, he was still family. For her to go public to the court about the evidence she had against Shane would be extremely difficult. Triple H had to convince Stephanie that not only was it the right thing to do, but it just might save Lilian's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding her hand, Shane led Torrie into an unoccupied office.

"Shane, I don't know about this. I'm tired, I'd really just like to get back to the hotel." Torrie said still feeling awkward over the way Shane had basically flaunted their affair in front of Lilian.

Torrie was many things, but she was still human. Although she enjoyed the thrill of sleeping with someone as powerful as Shane, the fact the he was married never completely sat well with her. But Shane had always seemed to make it like it was no big deal, and that they would never get caught. Well now it was obvious to Lilian that Torrie was sleeping with Shane, and the guilt was now starting to really affect Torrie. It was no longer about the pleasure of it or the thrill, now it was about the fact that she was more ashamed of herself than anything.

"Come on Torrie." Shane begged as he cupped the sides of her head with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

As soon as Shane's lips hit Torrie's, she could feel herself getting lost in the moment a she always did with Shane. But at the last second the guilty part of her resisted.

"Shane wait." She said as she turned her head away from his. "This isn't right."

Shane laughed to himself.

"Since when have you cared about what's right?" He asked her making her feel even more ashamed than before. "It's just sex Torrie. Just give me what we both came here for then you can go off to your hotel and fuck whoever you want. God knows you've probably got them lined up right now." Shane finished smirking to himself. He always seemed to be so proud at the way he could make women do what he wanted.

So before Torrie could respond, Shane was once again on her with his lips on hers. Torrie pushed his chest to move him away but he just kept coming forward. She hoped he would get the hint, but it seemed he refused to take it. Shane was a powerful man, the last thing Torrie wanted to do was lose her job because she said 'no' to the boss's son. So, she decided she would have to deal with her guilt later. She would let him use her one more time and then that would be it. This is the last time she would sleep with Shane McMahon again.

"God Torrie, you turn me on." Shane said almost out of breath as he moved her over to a nearby couch and began to undress her.

Quickly his hands worked to undo her bra and lower her panties as he had done so many times before with her and several other women. Continuing to sprinkle her with kisses and never missed a beat as he unbuckled his belt and lowered the zipper to his pants.

Torrie now was completely in the moment. For as much as she hated Shane right now, he still managed to turn her on.

Suddenly, just as Shane was about to maneuver his way inside of her, the door flew open and in came Candice, waking in to tell Shane the good news.

"Shane I did what you asked, I..." But before she could finish her eyes widened in shock as she saw Torrie picking herself up off the couch and Shane zipping up his zipper.

Immediately, Candice's eyes leveled Torrie. Her best friend had betrayed her behind her back. Candice was under the impression that she was the only diva Shane was having an affair with, as a matter of fact, Shane swore to it. She was supposed to be the only one Shane would push when it came time to consider title pushes and hefty signing bonuses. It was the only reason Candice was so willing to do him little favors like the one she just did in seducing Glen on Shane's request.

But now it seemed she had some competition and she didn't like it one bit. Shane was playing both women like fools and had been getting away with it for quite some time.

"Damn in it Candice, learn to knock!" Shane spat as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to catch his breath.

Candice practically ignored him, her eyes still set on Torrie.

"Torrie, how could you?" She asked.

Torrie lowered her head. In less than one hour she had been found out as being Shane's mistress and now was nothing more than a traitor in the eyes of her best friend.

Shane shook his head at the two women. He didn't want to get involved in their drama. All he was concerned about was a quick fuck.

"Can you girls please take this somewhere else? I have work to do." Shane said as he now stood with his arms folded across his chest and waited for them to leave.

Candice now glared at Shane still fuming over the fact that she had done everything he asked her too, yet here he was fucking her best friend when SHE was supposed to be the only one reaping the benefits of sleeping with the boss.

"Okay Shane, but just remember this, hell have no fury like a woman scorned!" She replied venomently before turning to leave.

Shane's smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

Candice smiled innocently and almost seductively at the Heir Apparent. She enjoyed toying with him at this very moment.

"It means Glen's going to know what your little game is and he won't be happy." She replied.

Shane's face immediately contorted with anger.

"You stupid bitch! You say anything to Glen you won't be around here for much longer." He threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Candice asked now amused with his anger.

Shane on the other hand wasn't amused at all. He calmly walked over to Candice with a smile on his face. Then, without warning slapped her hard across her right cheek.

"You're damn right that's a threat you little slut." Shane spat leaving both Torrie and Candice hardly believing what he had just done.

**Chapter 22** (Triple H Talks to Stephanie)

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed the fact that Shane keeps burying himself into a little hole. Candice may be a bitch, but she's the last person you want to piss off (lol). Anyway, please review and see you all next chapter!**


	23. The Breakthrough

**Chapter 22** (The Breakthrough)

"Hunter!"

As Triple H made his way to the exit, preparing to talk to his wife Stephanie, Torrie and Candice came running up from behind him.

"Hunter." Candice said once again now out of breath.

Triple H looked at the two divas before him with a raised eyebrow and his arms now folded across his chest. He really was in no mood to deal with either one of them.

"What." He spat.

Torrie looked at Triple H with wide eyes, taken back a bit by his spiteful reaction to them. Of course how could she blame him. The two were known for their manipulation of men in the locker room backstage. Triple H wasn't one to hide his true feelings for someone. If he didn't like you, you'd know it.

"We need to tell you something about Shane." Candice said.

Triple H looked down at the young brunette diva. Without even saying a word, Candice began to flood him with a stream of words.

"Shane asked me to seduce Glen because he doesn't like him so I did and then I saw him with Torrie and they were, you know, well, together, and then I got mad and then Shane..." But before Candice could finish, Triple H motioned with his hand in the air to shut up.

While Candice was speaking he noticed a distinguishing mark on her face. The right side of her cheek was red as if someone had hit her in the face.

"What's that on your face?" Triple H asked plainly. His eyes focused on the mark.

Candice looked over at Torrie as Torrie urged her on. Despite the fact that these two snakes had just been caught biting each other in the ass, both once again shared something in common. This time it was more than just the many Superstars they'd slept with. This time it was the fact that they had both been screwed by Shane and now wanted to see him pay.

"Shane hit me." Candice declared, now staring to sob in the hopes of over dramatizing the fact. Torrie wrapped her arms around her obviously distraught friend for comfort.

Triple H on the other hand really had no sympathy for either one of them. He had personally warned Candice of Shane months ago but she continued to sleep with him. On the other hand, he now had more proof for the court that Shane had been abusing Lilian.

So in an effort to keep Candice and Torrie in his back pocket, so to say, for future use, he softened his mood to prove to them that he was on their side.

"Are you sure Candice, this isn't one of your little games is it?" He asked softly, but needing to make sure the facts were correct.

"Yes!" Torrie replied with authority. "How dare you accuse her of lying. Do you really think she would make something like this up?" She asked.

Triple H rolled his eyes without either one of them noticing. Of course he didn't put it past either one of them, but from Torrie's reaction he knew now that what Candice was telling him was the truth.

"I'm sorry." Triple H replied with his hands in the air. "Candice."

Candice stopped her crying for the moment and looked up at Triple H. The red imprint of Shane's hand now matching the rest of her face as the salty stinging of her tears now ceased.

"Shane will pay for what he's done." Triple H continued, now staring with steely eyes at both divas.

With the resolve in which he spoke, Torrie and Candice knew that Triple H meant business. Both looked at each other and couldn't help but to let a smile steal across their faces. The idea of Shane McMahon getting his come up ins pleased them more than cheap wine and a hot guy ready to please their every whim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to the hotel where Glen and Lilian were staying was a quiet one. Both held thought's of what Triple H had proposed. Getting Stephanie to testify against her brother so that Lilian could get her divorce. Both considered the idea a long shot, but at the same time if anyone could convince Stephanie what was the right thing to do, it was Triple H.

Regardless, there was nothing either one of them could do about it tonight. What truly mattered to Glen was that Lilian was staying with him for the night and she would be safe from Shane.

The long walk up to Glen's hotel room felt almost as long as the trip to the hotel. Glen wanted to speak but at the same time didn't know what to say and to be honest, didn't want to come off as nervous sixteen year old on his first date. It was obvious Lilian had a lot on her mind, too much to even think about anything but the worry of what tomorrow would bring. What lengths would Shane go to, to torment her even further? There were times that Lilian actually wondered if just going back to Shane and putting up with the abuse, the cheating and everything else that went with being married to him was far better than the unknown and the control he had over her now.

"You want anything to drink?" Glen asked as the two entered his room.

Lilian looked around and rubbed the sides of her arms for warmth. As typical in most hotel rooms, the air had been turned up way too high and with Lilian wearing only a tank top, it was too much for her too bear.

"You cold?" Glen then asked after watching Lilian try to shake off the cold. Her silence now was almost killing him.

What he wanted most was to simply break through the wall she had built up around her. He was willing to forget the past if only she could as well. He was truly willing to risk it all this time.

"Yeah, a little. I just need a warm bath." Lilian suggested.

Glen stared at Lilian briefly to take in her vulnerability and beauty. Any man would be crazy not to want her. It was such a shame. With her beauty and intelligence, Lilian could get so much better than Shane McMahon. Why did she put up with him for over two years? It simply made no sense. Glen knew better than anyone that beauty is only skin deep. Shane McMahon may have worn the perfect package on the outside, but on the inside he was nothing more than a spoiled little brat whose ego was bigger than his heart.

"I'll fill the tub, you just try to take it easy okay?" Glen replied, trying to smile and hoping that Lilian would look him in the eyes for the first time since they arrived.

Lillian looked over at Glen and nodded. She truly did appreciate everything he was doing for her, but the fear that existed inside of her kept her from acknowledging the fact outright.

As Glen started to make his way to the bathroom, he stopped for a moment to watch Lilian as she sat on the bed and started to remove her shoes. Since the day she left him he had been longing just to feel her close to him again, but tried desperately to deny those feelings. It was simply too painful just realizing he wanted something he could never have. Now it was a different story. Lilian was here. Not with Shane. She didn't even want to be with Shane. As hope crept up inside of Glen's soul, he could no longer deny what he had been dying to do for so long.

So as Lilian continued to try and make herself comfortable, as she prepared for her bath, Glen walked over to where she was sitting.

Moving slowly and intentionally, Glen sat down next to Lilian and gently placed his hand on her face. He wanted her to look at him. Look into his eyes and see what true love was all about.

Then, without so much as a word, Glen lowered his head and delicately took her lips into his.

At first, Lilian was surprised, but as she felt the tingle of his lips touching hers, she practically fell into his touch.

Glen held his kiss for several seconds. His every movement against hers was thoughtful and giving. Almost the opposite of what Lilian had been used to with Shane. Shane's kisses were simply a precursor to getting her undressed and into bed. There was often no love in them, just simply a stepping stone to him getting what he really wanted. A good fuck.

Glen on the other hand poured his soul into this one simple, but important moment. To him, it meant everything, and to Lilian it meant the same.

As both Lilian and Glen's passion for each other grew, Glen was the first to pull away. Now was not the time for sex. The last thing Glen wanted was for Lilian to sleep with him out of her own despair, only to regret it later. If he was going to sleep with her again, it would be because there were no strings attached.

"I'll get that bath for you." He said as she looked up at him out of breath, wanting more but knowing it just wouldn't be right. At least not now.

**Chapter 23** (Triple H Talks to Steph)

**A/N: Okay, had to change the title of my chapter. "Triple H Talks to Steph" will be next. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and thank you as always for your generous feedback!**


	24. Triple H Talks to Stephanie

**Chapter 23** (Triple H Talks To Steph)

"So where are we going?" Stephanie asked as Triple H pulled away from the driveway on a day where he knew Stephanie didn't have any meetings until the afternoon.

"You'll see when we get there. Just trust me babe okay?" He begged her, knowing that if he made mention of the fact that they were going to meet Lilian and Glen at a divorce lawyers office, she'd never agree to go.

Call it underhanded on Triple H's part, but it was the only way he could guarantee that Stephanie would show up.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. She knew Triple H was up to something, but before she started reading him the riot act, she would at least wait to find out what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Triple H pulled into the parking lot, there was no missing the huge black and white metallic sign just above the fifth story of the downtown office building that read: _Michael Levy and Associates – Attorneys at Law._

Stephanie scrunched her nose as her eyebrows began to furrow.

"Okay Hunter, what are we doing here?" She asked.

Michael Levy was one of the most well know divorce attorneys to the rich and famous in New York City. Stephanie was no dummy, she knew exactly who he was and what had come to be his specialty.

"Steph, you know why we're here. Shane won't sign the divorce papers. So Lilian's going to have to take him to court." Triple H replied as he turned off the ignition. He was in no mood to argue and hated the fact that he could sense his wife's resistance already.

"Okay, so why do you need me here? I don't want to get in the middle of this. Shane is my brother. I need to talk to him first." Stephanie replied defiantly, not budging form where she was sitting.

Triple rolled his eyes. Why was this so difficult for her to understand?

"Steph, you know it's not that easy, and by the way, you were put in the middle of this the day you saw what Shane was capable of with your own eyes. Your testimony will seal the deal. Don't you want to see Lilian happy gain?" Triple H asked softly.

"Yes. But what about Shane? This isn't fair to him. Just let me talk to him. He'll listen to me, I know he will."

"FAIR?" Triple H was now beyond aggravated. He practically raised his hands to his head and pulled out his own hair. It was all he could think of to do besides causing any physical harm to Stephanie just to knock some sense into her head. "What's fair is Lilian not having to worry about getting her face bashed in just because your brother had a bad day. What's fair is the whole world knowing that your brother is nothing more than a bully hiding behind his last name and money. Let's not forget that the man raped Lilian God knows how many times." Triple H paused to catch his breath. He could feel his heart rate getting ready to explode and needed to calm down. "Shane should be in jail Stephanie. Instead, all we're asking is that Lilian get the divorce she deserves. We're actually doing your asshole brother a favor. "

By now Triple H's breaths were heavy and furious. He stared at Stephanie waiting for her response, little did he realize that inside Stephanie was finally coming to terms with who her brother was. Triple H had finally broken down her wall of denial.

"Forget it Steph. I'll go in alone. Just do me a favor." Triple H said as he opened the driver's side car door and began to get out. "The next time you see Lilian with a bruise on her face, remind her how fair it is." Triple H spat and then slammed the car door shut as he made his way to the building entrance.

Stephanie tried hard to hold her tears but couldn't. Triple H was right and she knew it. No longer could she sit by and defend Shane. She had hoped that by bringing Glen into the picture that she wouldn't have to take sides. Now it appeared that wasn't the case. Stephanie had a decision to make whether she liked it or not.

Hunter! Wait!" She called out just before Triple made his way into the building. "I'm coming with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Stephanie and Triple H entered the law office of Michael Levy; Lillian, Candice and Glen were already there waiting. As soon as Stephanie looked on the faces of those assembled, she wanted to run. This was going to be a witch hunt.

Triple H looked at his wife and squeezed her hand tightly. Despite the frustration she had put him through, he was proud of her for what he hoped she was about to do.

"Hunter, Stephanie, I'm glad both of you could make it." Michael Levy, the very dignified, if not slightly geeky attorney said. "Before presenting these documents to the court I'll just need to get a few statements from both of you and then get you to sign." He informed them trying hard to keep his glasses pressed against his face.

As Mr. Levy showed both Stephanie and Triple H where to sit, he moved around to his desk and nodded to his secretary to start taking notes.

"Stephanie, I've gotten quite a few statements from Hunter and the rest of the group here already. Ms. Garcia is seeking a divorce from her husband on the grounds of physical, mental and sexual abuse. In order to get the court to subpoena Mr. McMahon so that the divorce can be granted without his signature, we'll need an eye witness. Do you think you can help? Otherwise, it's his word against hers." The attorney explained.

Stephanie understood exactly what was expected of her. As her eyes drifted from those of the attorney sitting in front of her, she moved them slowly to where Lilian was standing. She couldn't help but to notice that Lilian held her stare to the ground. It was almost as if she was questioning even being there herself. If Shane were to ever find out that Lillian had gone to such lengths behind his back, God only knew how Shane would decide to take out his revenge. She knew her brother better than anyone there, and even though he always seemed to be the more rational of the McMahon's to the outside world, he was also the one hell bent of getting even when things didn't go his way.

"Mr. Levy, what happens after all this is done?" Stephanie asked, still with her eyes fixed on Lilian.

Glen and Triple H both exchanged confused looks.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand." The lawyer responded slightly confused by her statement.

Stephanie took a deep breath then directed her full attention back to Mr. Levy.

"I mean, say Lilian gets her divorce. Shane won't be happy. He'll come looking for her." Stephanie replied. Acknowledging out loud what Lilian also feared the most.

"Not to worry. Mr. McMahon will have a restraining order placed against him when this is all final. He won't be allowed within a hundred feet of her. If he violates the restraining order, it's jail time. No questions asked." The lawyer responded.

Glen stood by Lilian and began to rub her shoulders for comfort. A smile tried to force its way on his face but he kept it inside out of respect for Stephanie. Candice on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

_Oh yeah, Shane would do real well in prison._ She thought sarcastically to herself. Imagining in her head Shane in prison orange bitching and complaining like a two year old about how cold his food was. She had also heard how much some inmates _liked_ the pretty boys. Especially the rich pampered ones. Oh yeah, Shane would do real well.

After only a few moments to weigh what was right against her loyalty to her brother Shane, Stephanie determined her testimony was best for everyone. Maybe admitting what kind of monster Shane actually was to Lilian, she would be able to help him in the end. Vince had always preached tough love in the McMahon household. This was one of those instances. Stephanie only hoped that when all this was over that Shane would never do this to another woman again. Unfortunately, she just wasn't sure.

"Everything that Lilian has already told you is true." Stephanie finally said almost shamefully, as her left eye now started to glisten from a single tear making its way down her lash.

"But ma'am, you haven't even read the statement yet." Mr. Levy informed her, now pushing the documents on his desk in her direction.

Stephanie though pushed them back.

"I don't need to. I saw with my own eyes. I know that Shane did something terrible to her. More than just a smack to the face. I saw the bruises, and the blood. It was on her, on the sheets in their hotel room. It was on Shane." Stephanie said, feeling almost as if she had finally let go of the crushing weight she'd been carrying for so long.

Candice's smile now disappeared as she raised a hand to her face in disbelief. She knew first hand how brutal and mean Shane could be, but this was taking it to a whole knew level. Shane had brutally raped Lilian. There was just no excusing that. She wondered now if he would have done the same to Torrie and herself had they not agreed to be his fuck toys for so long.

Upon hearing Stephanie's words, Lilian couldn't help but to recall the dreadful night when it all happened, and that wasn't the only time. She wondered why it had to take so long for her to get to this moment. To finally be rid of that evil bastard.

As Stephanie finished describing in detail for Mr. Levy what she saw that night and the many bruises she had seen on Lilian before, Triple H held her hand and refused to let it go. For all of Stephanie's flaws, she somehow always figured out how to do what was right in the end. There was no doubt she was a McMahon with all her stubbornness and pride, but all that aside, Triple H loved Stephanie more now than he ever had before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, that should just about do it." Mr. Levy said after Stephanie completed her statement and all parties signed in oath that everything they discussed was the truth.

"And you're sure Lilian will get at least half of all his assets and if he violates the restraining order it's jail time no questions asked?" Triple H asked before everyone left the room.

The McMahon's had a ton of money and it had bailed them out of more than a few messes in the past. This was different. Triple H wanted to be sure there were no loopholes that Shane's high priced lawyers would be able to find. Triple H for one would be there always to watch over Lilian. If Shane got within even one inch of violating the one hundred foot restraining order against him, he would be there to notify the police himself and hold the little prick down until they got there.

"This case is pretty cut and dry to me. There's not a court in the country that wouldn't want to see this scum bag in jail." Mr. Levy replied.

Both Triple H and Glen felt confident that justice had finally prevailed.

Glen looked down at Lilian who had remained quiet most of the time.

"You need some sleep, it's been a long day." He said and then took her by the hand and started to escort her out the door. But before he left, there was one more thing to take care of.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, who wants to serve Mr. McMahon with the court papers?" Mr. Levy asked.

A smile crept across Glen's face.

"I'll do it." He said adamantly, making no effort to hide his joy.

**Chapter 24** (Shane Gets Served)

**A/N: You all should enjoy the next chapter which will probably be the last one. Don't hold back on reviewing now (lol). All your feedback has really helped to shape this story and it's always nice to hear what people think. Thank you!**


	25. Shane Gets Served

**Chapter 24 (Shane Gets Served)**

"Is it really over?" Lilian looked over at Glen and asked as the two of them lie innocently together on the guest bed in Glen's home.

Glen looked down at Lilian and slowly ran his fingers through her long blond hair. It was over, at least for her. After tomorrow, Shane would never be allowed to touch Lilian again. Unfortunately, what had become Lilian's nightmare would now become someone else's. Glen was sure that Shane would find some other woman to play and regardless of the financial consequences he would have to pay, the guy would still have way more money than anyone deserved.

"Shane McMahon is past history Lil'. I know the scars he left you with may take some time to heel, but the man will never touch you again." Glen responded sternly.

He knew there would still need to be some convincing on his end. Lilian had spent over two years having to worry about what Shane would think, or what he might do if she said or did the wrong thing. He had managed to have a power over her that not many people would or could understand. She was also now left with the guilt for her part in "letting" him use her for so long and actually believing that he loved her. She simply wanted to erase the memories of those two year of marriage.

"God Glen, how could I have let this happen?" Lilian asked, more to herself than anything.

"It's not your fault. How could you have known that things with Shane would turn out the way they did? It's not like he's wearing a sign that said 'Beware: Rapist, Womanizer, Grade A Asshole!'"

Truth be told, Glen had always suspected that Shane was bad for Lilian or any woman for that matter the first time he met him. From day one, all Glen saw was a spoiled rich kid hiding behind his looks, name and money.

'I suppose you're right." Lilian confessed, thinking about Glen's last statement.

As Glen continued to stroke Lilian's hair, she suddenly became acutely aware of his touch. It was soothing and new. There were no ulterior motives behind it either. He wasn't simply trying to get in her pants as she had been so used to with Shane. With the way Glen comforted her, she felt as if she could bury herself in him forever.

As Lilian tried to lose herself in the moment, she cursed herself the moment the thought of Shane stole into her mind. It wouldn't be easy to simply erase him out of her memory. She knew it would take time and she only hoped that Glen would be willing to wait.

"Glen?"

"Yeah?" Glen responded in a weary voice.

"You aren't going to do anything stupid when you serve Shane the papers tomorrow are you?" She asked out of the blue.

"You mean like kill the man or break every bone in his worthless body?" Glen asked rhetorically. "No. He's not worth my energy. I will enjoy seeing the look on his face though, so if that gets me in trouble, I apologize now." Glen stated.

After a few seconds more of simply soaking in the silence between them, Glen decided it was time he left and let Lilian fall asleep for the night.

After gently placing a kiss on her cheek, he quietly got up from the bed and headed toward the door. But before he could open it he heard Lilian call out to him.

"Glen, wait." She said softly. Glen stopped and turned to face her. "If you don't mind, can you sleep in here with me tonight?" She asked.

Without so much as a response, Glen moved back over to the bed and lay down next to her. Once again he let his fingers drift through her hair. She was like an angel to him. And as the night drew to a close so did a chapter in both their lives. The steady and synchronized pounding of their hearts carried them through the night and for once in several months, both feel asleep in a peaceful state of mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Shane, Stephanie and Vince gathered in Vince's office at the WWE Headquarters for a weekly meeting to discuss current storylines, the previous week's ratings and buyout rates.

Stephanie knew that Glen would soon serve Shane with divorce papers and a restraining order. Although she tried to act normal throughout the day, she hated having to hide the fact from her brother. It was because of her testimony that Shane was being served. He would never forgive her and God only knew what would become of their once close relationship. It just didn't feel right to her that Shane not at least get a warning of what was to come.

"Dad's late again, does he not think we have things to do too?" Shane questioned as he and Stephanie waited for Vince to arrive.

"Steph, earth to Steph?" Shane said waving a hand in front of her face when he realized she wasn't listening to him at all.

Stephanie shook her head and looked at Shane. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"Shane, there's something I need to tell you." She said.

Shane checked his watch, growing impatient with every second they waited for Vince.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"It's about your divorce, you'll be getting a summons." She said trying to keep it short. She looked down to the floor as she spoke, barely able to make eye contact with Shane.

Shane laughed under his breath and smirked.

"Under what grounds?" He asked arrogantly.

Stephanie was trying to do her brother a favor but he seemed to be making it very difficult. She hated the fact that he refused to see his abuse of Lilian as a problem.

"You know what grounds Shane, don't act stupid." She replied, now facing him with her hands on her hips.

"I haven't done anything to Lilian that she didn't deserve. Beyond that, whatever lies she's telling she has no proof of." Shane said glancing at his watch and hoping his father would walk in at any minute to interrupt their little conversation.

While Shane turned his back toward his sister, he could not see the anger swelling inside of her. She now started to question why she had been protecting the bastard for so long. Shane was an asshole, there was just no getting around it.

"They have proof Shane, I made sure of that." She declared in a loud voice.

Shane stopped in his tracks. He turned his head back toward his sister slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about Stephanie?" He asked, now turning his body and moving closer to her.

"Shane, this is what's best, Lilian deserves to be happy, and you need to get some help. The way you've been treating Lilian and some of the other divas is not the way mom and dad raised you." She replied, now almost pleading to her brother to admit he had a problem.

"What do you know Stephanie?" He asked as he now moved so close to her it caused her to back away for fear of what he might do. "You're nothing but a spoiled little daddy's girl!" He continued now pointing a finger in her direction.

As Stephanie's eyes grew big, just beyond her she heard a knock and the door. A sense of relief fell over her as she saw who it was that had entered the office.

"Glen?" She stated immediately, causing Shane to spin around in somewhat startled fashion to face the bigger man.

Glen glided into the room with confidence.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"This is a personal matter Glen, no wrestlers allowed. How the hell did you get up here anyway?" Shane asked making sure to keep his distance from The Big Red Monster.

"I let him in." Vince said as he walked into the room just behind Glen.

Shane looked around at the people now in Vince's office. He could feel sweat form on his brow as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Dad, what's going on?" He asked, hoping to find at least one ally in his father.

"Here's what's going on ShaneO." Glen replied as he handed Shane a court order summons and documents explaining the detail of his restraining order. "Your marriage to Lilian is now officially over. If you want to manipulate some girl into thinking you are prince charming, go right ahead, but from now on Lilian has no ties to you whatsoever….except for half of all your assets and WWE stock." Glen informed the heir apparent with a smile spread across his face.

"Dad, do something!" Shane demanded. The thought of having to give Lilian Garcia half his stock took him completely off guard. The usual arrogance that the young McMahon exuded was now no where to be found. He was pathetically desperate. "You can't let her get away with this!" Shane shouted toward his father.

Vince smirked at Shane. He hoped his refusal to bail his son out yet again would send a message to him.

"Well, I don't want to take up anymore time here." Glen said s he started to leave, and then looked at Shane. "Have a nice life asshole!"

**A/N: Okay, this is really the end of the story. BUT, I did want to add a short prologue simply because I think Lilian deserves to have the last word. I've had fun writing this story and appreciate those of you who have given me feedback. I'm begging one last time though, please let me know what you thought of this story. It was my first one and will help me decide if I should at some point write another one (although I'd much rather just enjoy reading others work.) Anyway, here is a short prologue. Hopefully you'll enjoy Shane getting a little more payback. **

PROLOUGE

Lilian stood in the empty hallway of the arena warming up her voice. As Shane turned the corner and saw her with her back turned to him, he thought of the restraining order now placed against him. He also thought about the impending divorce and the fact that Lilian would be taking him for half of everything he was worth. Lilian had fallen for Shane because of his charm and charisma, surely he could at least get her to rethink the terms of their divorce and drop all this nonsense.

"Lilian." He called to her.

Lilian shot around hardly believing that Shane had the nerve to approach her. As Shane made his way over to her, he held his hands in the air proclaiming innocence. By his facial expression Lilian could see he was making every effort to seem harmless. The forced innocence in his face betrayed the manipulative bastard trying to hide behind it.

"What are you doing here Shane?" Lilian asked sternly.

As Shane's eyes grazed over her frame a smile crept across his lips.

"I just want to talk, is that too much to ask?" He replied. His big, dark hazel eyes working their way into her soul.

Lilian looked around. She hoped someone would come around the corner, someone like Glen. Regardless of how innocent Shane was acting, she simply did not trust him and never would again.

"You know you can't be here." She said. That would be her final warning.

"Lil' why does it have to be like this?" He asked her, now standing only several feel away and gently taking her hand into his. "I may have made a few mistakes, but I still love you." He said in a low, even voice.

Lilian looked up at the man who had deceived her, cheated on her, hit and raped her. The touch of his thumb now delicately rubbing the top of her hand sickened her. Two could play this game.

"Okay Shane, how about we make a deal?" She replied innocently. Her own big eyes making him believe that she was actually falling for his manipulations.

To Shane's surprise, Lilian moved closer to him with a smile on her face. But before he could congratulate himself for charming the young diva, she grabbed him hard by the groin area rendering him completely unaware and in a lot of pain.

"Here's the deal. You come near me again Shane and I'll take not only half, but everything you're worth. By the time I'm done with you you'll wish you never had a pair of these." Lilian squeezed his groin even harder now emphasizing the word 'these'. It was the only way to make a guy like Shane suffer. Take his money and his balls.

As Shane remained bent over in pain hoping Lilian would release her grip, she made on final press and then let him go. Watching him stagger backwards gave her at least some temporary joy.

"You fucking bitch!" Shane coughed out trying to regain his composure. "You'll never get away with this. I'll press charges for physical assault. You can't just do that to a man." Shane wondered if he'd ever be able to walk again after that. "You're psychotic Lilian and should be locked up."

The irony of what he was saying gave Lilian a chuckle.

"Uh, you're forgetting one thing Shane." Lilian interrupted with confidence. "It's you that should worry about charges. According to the State of New York, you come within 100 feet of me and your ass goes to jail. So I suggest you take your attitude and your threats, and go to hell!"

As Shane used the wall to keep his knees from buckling and falling to the floor, Lilian shook her head. She could care less how much money she would get from all this. What mattered to her now was Glen. So as Lilian turned from Shane and rounded the corner with a smile on her face, she welcomed the fresh start that Glen had promised they would have together.

THE END


End file.
